


Let's Break all the Rules

by mismatchedsockdrawer



Series: You've got me going crazy [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Infertility, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Stillbirth, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/mismatchedsockdrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokjin and Namjoon were only mated a couple of weeks when they realized Seokjin couldn't have pups, so when the two of them and Yoongi leave home to start their own pack, is there any hope for their pack to grow? How will Yoongi respond to Jimin's advances? And when Namjoon and Seokjin both start to fall for Jimin's hot friend Hoseok, will the dynamic of their relationship change at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "No. I want Namjoon"

Seokjin had just presented as an omega. His heat was a matter of days away and six different alphas, all from different packs, were waiting expectantly for his heat to begin and for the omega to choose a mate.

Omegas were generally looked down upon in the society but having one as an alpha granted you a higher standing than an alpha without an omega. Omegas guaranteed alpha heirs and a bigger pack, and for young alphas starting their own packs, omegas were a vital part of growth and strength.

Seokjin was anxious and on edge. His body was thrumming with just the slightest hint of fever and the betas who were tending to him weren't helping much. They took him through the various processes of a full deep cleaning and on the last day before his heat, one of them spread him out naked and stretched his hole wide open. Seokjin had hid his face and blushed but the beta seemed unfazed.

His mother spent the final evening with him. "You're going to have an alpha tomorrow. And you're going to pup for him and you'll have a worthy place in his pack. You're an omega like myself and I'm proud of you regardless."

Seokjin had smiled and nodded at his mother but deep down he knew his parents were disappointed that he wasn't an alpha or even a beta. He would be given to an alpha, not taking over his father's pack or forming his own. To many alphas, omega children were a disgrace. Though he knew his parents loved him, Seokjin knew he would never be able to live up to his parents' expectations.

His heat struck hard the next afternoon. The betas who had been tending to him linked arms with him and led him into each of the small rooms the alphas were in. As per custom, the alphas were chained up so as not to make moves against the omega until he had inspected each one. The betas would determine which alpha the omega's body responded to most, and then they would bring them back to that alpha and let the heat run its course.

Seokjin was a virgin to anything related to sex, and the first time he laid eyes on an alpha's cock was the same day he's end up with one inside him. The first alpha he was shown to was shameless. Seokjin was vaguely aware of the fact that he had been told the alpha's name but all he could focus on was the enormous cock curving up to the alpha's belly, a thick knot formed at its base. Seokjin knew his body was responding but in his head he was horrified. How was that monstrosity supposed to fit inside his tiny body? He asked just that as they walked to the next room. The betas didn't respond.

The second alpha was no different. Seokjin watched the alpha orgasm in front of him, and Seokjin pulled back, the scent of the alpha making him sick suddenly. "It's not this one." One of the betas said, dragging Seokjin out before he could vomit.

The third alpha was far less displeasing to Seokjin, but the omega had already realized that every negative thing his mother had ever said to him about alphas was true. They were all sexual beings. To them, Seokjin was nothing more than a glorified sex toy. Seokjin knew that no matter how many alphas he saw, they'd all be rock hard and waiting for him to pick them so they could abuse his hole and come over and over. The omega ducked his head and resigned himself to his fate. He tried to block out the nasty sexual things that each alpha had said to him so far and cherished the few seconds he had outside of any alpha's room.

The betas led him into the room with the fourth alpha. Seokjin was shocked at the difference in demeanor in this alpha. "This is Namjoon from the north fire pack." Seokjin quickly nodded, taking note of the name for the first time.

Namjoon looked up. He was sitting in a chair, shirtless, but his lower half was covered, and despite the chains holding him down, the alpha was casually reading a book. He stood up and bowed politely. Seokjin's eyes widened in shock and without thinking he bowed back. "You smell good." The alpha said gently. Seokjin blushed as he felt more slick gush out of him, staining his sweats further.

The last two alphas were just like the first ones, and afterwards, the betas discussed. "He responded most to the fifth alpha."

Seokjin jerked upright. "No. I want Namjoon."

The betas shook their heads. "No. Your body responded most to the fifth one."

"That's because he was right after Namjoon. I want Namjoon."

"We can't do that." The beta protested and Seokjin wrenched himself from the beta's grasp, bolting towards Namjoon's room as the betas chased after him. He flung the door open and threw himself into Namjoon's arms. He clung tightly to the alpha, burying his face into the warm neck. He could feel the alpha's cock hard against his leg, but he stayed pressed against Namjoon like his life depended on it.

"Your body responded to the other alpha. You can't be here." The betas protested, tugging on the omega.

Namjoon spoke up. "His body is clearly responding to me. Uncuff me and let me take care of my omega."

Seokjin shuddered at the dominance in Namjoon's voice, clutching tighter even as the betas finally let go of him. The alpha's hands gently rested on Seokjin's back, returning the embrace tightly. "Shh." Namjoon said gently. "I'll take care of you."

Seokjin didn't dare to let go, not even after the betas had left him alone with the alpha and the door was locked.

Namjoon slowly pulled Seokjin away from him. "Hey. I'm not going anywhere. Why don't we get your heat under control. You're burning up."

Seokjin nodded shakily, finally letting himself experience the sensations of his body. His sweats were stuck to his legs, slick dripping down his thighs and his cock hard and aching. The alpha cleared his throat quietly. "I understand that this is your first time and everything is new to you. Take your time alright? I won't rush you into anything."

"You're not like other alphas. Why?"

Namjoon shrugged. "An omega is an important part of any pack and not to be taken advantage of. I can put a shirt on if you'd like. You seem uncomfortable."

Seokjin shook his head. "No it's fine. Don't worry. I like the way you look."

Namjoon smiled and glanced down, scratching at the back of his neck with his hand. "Go ahead and sit." He said, gesturing to the bed.

Seokjin sat down carefully, groaning as more slick gushed out of him. The alpha made a choked sound and a sudden burst of pheromones flooded the room, but the alpha remained resolute in his spot. "Can I..." Seokjin trailed off nervously.

"What?" Namjoon replied.

"Can I see it? I want to see how big you are." Seokjin stared at the ground. "I want to know how many fingers I'm going to need to get myself ready for you."

"You've taken fingers before?"

Seokjin nodded with a blush. "Yesterday. One of the betas showed me how to prepare my hole for an alpha cock. It hurt a lot but I can take the pain."

Namjoon's stance softened suddenly and he quickly sat beside the omega. "It's not supposed to hurt. Yeah the stretch will burn but it's not supposed to hurt you. It's supposed to be pleasurable for you too. I'd never hurt you. Betas don't always know how to properly prep an omega. Then again most alphas don't either."

"How many omegas have you had?"

Namjoon looked confused. "None. None of the alphas here have ever had an omega. That's the whole point. If we've been with an omega or even a beta we loose all rights to get a pure young omega in their first heat. All of us are virgins."

"Then how come you're the only one who stayed half dressed and didn't go crazy with lust when I walked in?"

"I'm the oldest of the alphas here. I presented three years ago. I decided to wait until this year to find an omega. You're the sixth omega to have come past my room. I didn't want the others and they didn't want me. Though to be fair the first time I saw an omega in heat I did cum right after he left the room. The pheromones are stronger than you think. But I've learned to control myself." Namjoon was quiet for a moment. "I didn't expect you to come back for me."

"Yours was the only name I remembered. Or even heard. You seemed nice. You're different."

Namjoon smiled. "You're cute. Do you feel okay?" He asked gently.

"Yes. I just hurt everywhere. I'm thirsty and tired and I kind of need to pee."

Namjoon nodded and stood up, helping the omega to his feet. "Bathroom is right there. Take your time. Shower if you want. I'll wait as long as you need."

Seokjin ducked his head, shy at the alpha's gentle nature and he ducked into the bathroom. He waited for a moment and then tugged off his shirt and pants, discarding them on the floor before slipping into the shower. He switched the water to as cold as he could tolerate and closed his eyes as the spray cooled him off. His hand strayed to his cock and as soon as he touched it, he curled in on himself and groaned as he suddenly reached an orgasm.

"Fuck." He choked out, falling against the wall in sudden exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" The alpha asked through the door.

"No. I wasn't...I messed up."

"Do you need help?"

Seokjin hesitated for a second and then called back. "Yeah."

The door opened and the alpha walked in slowly. Seokjin groaned as his hand subconsciously began to work his cock again. The scent of the alpha was strong and the omega sagged against the wall.

Namjoon opened the door slowly, his pants still on, and he stepped in. "Shit this is freezing." Namjoon said with a briefly pained smile. "Come here." He said gently, opening his arms for the omega. Seokjin reached a hand up but was too tired to move his body. Namjoon carefully pulled Seokjin against him. He pushed the omega's hand away from his cock. "Here let me." He said quietly. Seokjin nodded and Namjoon carefully stroked the omega's cock, working him towards another orgasm. Seokjin clung to the alpha and shuddered through his orgasm. Namjoon pulled his hand back and licked the cum that had gathered on his fingers.

Seokjin's eyes widened. "That's dirty!" He said in alarm.

"Nonsense. You taste delicious." Namjoon winked and then helped the omega stand properly, moving him backwards to stand under the spray. The alpha reached for the shampoo and gently ran his hands through Seokjin's hair. "Ah Yoongi would kill me if he saw how domestic I'd become."

Seokjin frowned. "Who is Yoongi?"

"My best friend. He's a beta and we grew up together. You'll get to meet him when I take you back to meet my family at the end of your heat."

Seokjin nodded. "I see." He let the alpha finish washing his hair.

When he had finished Namjoon stepped back. "Don't touch your dick. I'm going to step out so you can freshen up. Take as long as you need." He said.

The alpha quickly left the room, barely remembering to grab a towel on his way out. Seokjin was hesitant to actually take his time so he hurried to finish his shower, and then relieved himself and brushed his teeth. He bit his lip as he looked at himself in the mirror. There was a robe on the back of the door and he put it on carefully. He stepped out of the room and found Namjoon in a fresh pair of pants reading on the bed. "Come sit." The alpha said, setting his book aside. "Do you feel better?" He asked.

"A little. I don't feel as sticky and gross. But I'm hot and uncomfortable regardless."

"Well you are in heat." The alpha smiled and wrapped his arm around the omega. "We've spent about an hour together and I still don't know your name." Namjoon suddenly said.

Seokjin's eyes widened. "I'm Seokjin. I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I thought they'd..."

Namjoon shook his head with a grin. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. Can I call you Jin?" He asked fondly.

Seokjin blushed and nodded. "Yeah I'd like that." He curled into his alpha and closed his eyes. He opened them some hours later to find only one light on and the alpha still awake and reading. The next thing to hit him was the immense waves of his heat. He groaned and whimpered as slick gushed out of him in thick pulses and his hand shot down to grab his hard cock.

"Shh." Namjoon hushed him and set his book and glasses aside, settling himself above the omega. "I'll be slow and gentle with you. I'll make you feel good. Do you trust me?" He asked.

Seokjin nodded anxiously, his body jolting up against the alpha's body. Namjoon climbed off the bed and pushed his pants down. Seokjin's eyes widened at the sight of the alpha's cock. Namjoon pulled the omega up and slid the robe off of his body. "It's alright. I'll make sure I don't hurt you. I'll make this feel good. I promise."

Seokjin nodded and whimpered when the alpha lay down above him. Their cocks pressed together and Namjoon's hand worked both of them together. Seokjin keened and reached his climax out of the blue. He leaned back, gasping for air and the alpha let go of him gently. He moved back on the bed and Seokjin watched the alpha situate himself between the omega's legs.

"What are you...?" He asked.

Namjoon didn't respond, but the omega groaned as a finger entered his hole slowly. The burn made him positively ache, but the alpha was gentle. After a few minutes he added a second finger. "You're so wet." Namjoon breathed.

Seokjin looked up. The alpha was completely focused on him, one hand slowly working him open as the other gently rubbed Seokjin's thigh. "How can you be so patient with me?" Seokjin asked.

"I want to take my time with you. I want to show you what a real alpha is like. I want you to fall in love with me and never want to leave. I want to fall for you too. You're gorgeous and sexy and you smell so fertile. I want to put pups in you. Do you want pups?"

Seokjin nodded anxiously. It was considered bad luck if an omega did not pup during their first heat. The first heat was the most fertile one and if the omega did not pup the first heat, there was almost no chance of an omega having a pup later in life. A successful first heat guaranteed that the omega would have at least one more successful heat in their lifetimes. Dud omegas often were dropped by their alphas and Seokjin knew that if he didn't pup for Namjoon that he would lose such a tender alpha.

Namjoon added a third finger and waited until Seokjin looked more comfortable. "I'm going to add one more and then I'll switch. Is that alright? I'm not quite as big as you think. I'm long but not as thick."

Seokjin sat up a bit, glancing down at the alpha's cock. "I don't care what you say. You're huge."

Namjoon laughed. "Don't flatter me. I'm trying to encourage you." He said with a smile. He leaned down and engulfed the omega's cock in his mouth, sucking on it until the omega's hips bucked in orgasm. Namjoon switched to the fourth finger and then crooked his fingers upwards.

Seokjin started and his hand grabbed onto the alpha's arm. "What did you do?" He gasped.

"Prostate. Makes you feel good. The betas obviously didn't find it. Probably on purpose. They don't want omegas to know how good sex can be."

Seokjin swallowed as he felt Namjoon pull his fingers out. He watched the alpha lick his fingers for a moment before grabbing a washcloth and wiping them off.

"Are you ready?" Namjoon asked softly.

Seokjin shook his head. "Not really."

Namjoon moved himself to lay over the omega, propping himself up on his elbows and leaning in close to the omega. "Should I start with a kiss?" He breathed.

Seokjin shuddered. "Yeah." He whispered and let the alpha close the gap between their lips. He closed his eyes as the alpha suddenly got very invested in the kiss. Namjoon groaned and slid a hand under Seokjin's head, pulling their bodies even closer together. Namjoon's hand returned to Seokjin's hole and the omega shuddered. Namjoon pulled away from the omega's lips just enough to whisper "it's alright. Trust me." Before he resumed kissing the omega.

Seokjin clutched onto Namjoon's arms as he felt the alpha's hard cock enter him. He pulled away from the kiss and hissed.

"I'll hold still." Namjoon said, holding himself steady on his arms. "Let me know when you want me to move." He said quietly. Seokjin stared up at his alpha and then burst into tears. "What did I do?" Namjoon asked anxiously, carefully pulling out of the omega and scooping him in his arms. He sat up and held Seokjin as he cried.

"Nothing." Seokjin managed. "You're just too perfect. What if I lose you?"

Namjoon snorted. "How would you ever lose me?"

Seokjin stared up at him, sniffing once. "If I don't pup for you I'll lose you." He whispered.

Namjoon rolled his eyes. "I would never get rid of you over something as silly as pups. I don't need you to pup for me for me to want to keep you. Jin, you're the sweetest omega I've ever met and all I want to do is take care of you from now until the day I die."

Seokjin bit his lip and pressed his face back into the alpha's chest. Namjoon held him until he was worn out and then gently laid them both down. "I'm sorry." Seokjin said.

"Don't be. It's a time of big change for you. I understand that. You're not going to lose me, no matter what happens."

"Okay." Seokjin chewed on his lip for a moment. "Can you um...do me now? My heat...it hurts." He said with a blush.

Namjoon smiled. "It's cute how you won't swear in front of me. And yes, I'll do you." He said gently. It only took him a few moments to get himself seated inside the omega completely. And true to his word, Namjoon was gentle and made every effort to make Seokjin feel good. The first time, Namjoon refused to use his knot, content just to get the omega used to his size and a short while later, the alpha finally forced his knot inside the omega. Namjoon was careful and did his best to make the entire process as painless as possible. Once he was fully inside, Namjoon began stroking Seokjin's cock and worked them both towards their orgasms. Seokjin came first, clenching down on Namjoon's knot and the alpha leaned down to kiss the omega messily as he reached his peak.

When the knot went down, Namjoon pulled out carefully and carried the omega back to the bathroom, drawing him a hot bath. He set the omega in first and then joined him, absolutely doting on Seokjin until the omega fell asleep in his arms.

\---  
Once his heat was finished, Seokjin found himself in Namjoon's car on their way to meet his family and pack.

A beta was the first to greet them, leaning against the wall of the house with a bored expression and stance. Namjoon helped Seokjin out of the car and then walked over to the beta. "Hey Yoongi. This is Seokjin."

"Sup." Yoongi replied.

"Um hi." Seokjin replied with a blush.

"I expect that you want me to bring in all his stuff?" Yoongi asked Namjoon.

"Do you mind? I need to show him to my parents."

"Yeah I'll do it. But you owe me Joon."

Namjoon chuckled and led Seokjin inside. "Let me show you our room. There's another room available if you'd like to be alone. I don't want to pressure you."

Seokjin shook his head. "No. I want to be with you."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Namjoon opened a door at the end of the hall on the first floor and Seokjin looked around the room with a smile.

"This is all ours?" He asked.

Namjoon grinned. "Yes of course. Come on. Let's go meet my parents."

Seokjin slipped his hand into the alpha's and followed him out to the living room. An alpha and beta were both sitting together, waiting expectantly for the two of them. Namjoon frowned slightly. "Where's the rest of the pack?"

The older alpha shook his head. "They can meet him later. We didn't want to overwhelm him."

"Oh. Thanks dad." Namjoon replied and then tugged Seokjin forward. "This is my omega, Seokjin."

The beta smiled at him. "Did you have a comfortable heat?" She asked.

Seokjin blushed and nodded. Namjoon grinned and sat on the opposite couch, bringing Seokjin down beside him. He threaded their fingers together and leaned in to kiss the omega once before turning back to his parents. Seokjin listened as they talked politics but he didn't understand much of what they were saying. After a few minutes Yoongi walked back in. Namjoon's mother frowned at him. "Really Yoongi, you don't need to be here. You're just in the pack."

The beta shrugged, plopping down on a recliner. "I spent a week away from Joon. How can you expect me to not want to be around him?"

Namjoon's father frowned. "He has an omega now. He doesn't need you following him around like a lost puppy."

Namjoon stiffened at that but Yoongi grinned. "Don't worry. If Namjoon doesn't want me here I'll leave." And then sat back as if proving his point.

Namjoon rolled his eyes and chucked a pillow at the beta. "You really need to learn how to talk to an alpha."

"What, is the way I talk to you bad?" The beta replied with a cheeky grin.

Namjoon frowned. "Yoongi, you're my best friend and that's the only reason you haven't been kicked from the pack by now."

Yoongi laughed. "Carry on. Pretend I'm not here."

Namjoon's mother was frowning at the younger beta. She turned her attention back to Namjoon and Seokjin. "How soon until we know if he pups or not?" She asked Namjoon.

Namjoon shrugged. "A week, maybe two."

"And if he doesn't?" Namjoon's father asked.

Namjoon sighed. "What's the big deal to you? He's my omega."

"You're in my pack and as of now, so is he. If he doesn't pup he's a dud. And you know duds are worthless."

Namjoon rose to his feet. "Don't talk about my omega like that. Come on Jin. I don't want you around him." He said firmly and led his omega out of the room. Once they were in Namjoon's room Seokjin stared at his hands.

"I'm sorry I've made your dad upset with you."

Namjoon shook his head. "He and I don't get along very well. We never have. It's because we're both alphas. Just ignore what he says." Namjoon leaned down and kissed his omega gently.

A knock on the door startled Seokjin and he pulled away from Namjoon quickly, looking guilty. Yoongi walked in and plopped himself on the floor. "Your parents just told me that if you start your own pack I have no choice but to go with you."

Namjoon rolled his eyes. "Why have you always been so difficult to get along with?"

Yoongi chuckled. "You can't reign in awesome." He said teasingly.

Namjoon kicked at the beta. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with you?" Namjoon asked.

Yoongi shrugged. "Beats me." He leaned back on his hands. "Seokjin, do you feel any different? I've heard that some omegas can tell if they have pups a lot earlier than other omegas."

Seokjin shook his head. "I don't feel any different."

"Well we'll know by smell by the end of the week. Are you nervous about having pups?"

"More nervous about not having them."

Yoongi nodded. "Yeah I understand. Hey Joon, can we all watch a movie?"

Namjoon raised his eyebrow. "Are you going to demand to cuddle with me too?"

Yoongi nodded. "Of course."

\---  
He knew beyond a doubt that he had not pupped. It was a matter of time before it would be obvious by scent; no more than a few days. The thought of the future made him worried. Despite what Namjoon had said about not needing pups to want to keep Seokjin, the omega was worried. He knew his womb was closed and he felt so empty and dead inside.

"What's got you down?" Namjoon asked that afternoon.

Seokjin sighed. "Nothing." He looked up at the alpha. They had not had sex since his heat had ended and Seokjin rather wanted at least one last night with Namjoon before he was doomed to suffer his heats alone the rest of his life. However Seokjin was worried about how to approach the subject. Omegas weren't to dictate when they wanted sex. Their bodies spoke for them when they entered heat but beside that, omegas were raised to be less sexual beings than their alpha counterparts. After a bit of consideration, Seokjin put down his book and looked at his alpha. "Can we sleep together?" He asked. He had nothing to lose anyway.

Namjoon frowned. "It's mid afternoon."

Seokjin stared at his hands. "I um yeah. I mean tonight. I want to cuddle." He knew he'd lost. What confused him was the fact that everything he had heard about alphas spoke to the fact that they were highly sexual beings. Why wasn't this alpha?

Namjoon considered for a moment. "Do you mean sex?" He asked.

Seokjin started. "No. Not at all. I'm going to go take a nap. I'm rather tired." He jumped to his feet and headed to their room, not bothering to check if the alpha was following him. He had just settled under the covers when Namjoon walked in, his arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Don't lie to me Jin. If you want to have sex we can. I didn't want to push you beyond what you wanted. You still barely know me. If you're ready, then all you have to do is tell me."

Seokjin shook his head firmly. "No. I'm fine. I thought I was ready. I'm not."

Namjoon sat down beside him on the bed. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Seokjin nodded, but found his mouth saying "no."

Namjoon chuckled. "I need you to tell me that you want this." He said as he leaned over, his face a hairs breadth away from Seokjin's.

Seokjin swallowed harshly. "Yeah. I want this." He breathed.

Namjoon grinned and stepped back, locking the bedroom door before stripping out of his clothes. He tugged the covers back from his omega and helped Seokjin out of his clothes. As soon as their bare skin touched, Seokjin groaned, clutching his alpha's back. Their sex was slow and gentle, filled with passion but lacking in the anxiety and rush of the heat. The alpha's kisses were tender and lit a fire deep in Seokjin's loins. When they were finished, Namjoon folded Seokjin into his arms, playing with his hair for a while. Seokjin was nearly asleep when Namjoon spoke.

"I need to tell my parents that you didn't pup for me. I'll be back love." He said gently.

And Seokjin's world came crumbling down. As soon as Namjoon left he bit his lip, refusing to cry. He'd be okay. Namjoon deserved better than a dud.

He heard arguing outside of the room but couldn't hear what was being said. The voices suddenly died down and Namjoon stormed in the room, throwing clothes into bags and not saying a word. He packed Seokjin's things back in the bags they had come in and wouldn't let the omega help in any way. He vaguely watched the alpha pack some of his own clothes but he tuned it out. He knew he was losing this alpha and nothing else mattered. He was ushered out to the car, and Namjoon buckled him in the seat before heading back into the house. He filled the trunk and Yoongi followed him. Namjoon yelled something at him, and the beta obediently climbed into the back seat. Namjoon sat in the drivers seat, took a deep breath, and then started the car, pulling out of the driveway, tires squealing.

They drove in total silence until long after the sun went down. Seokjin knew he fell asleep at some point, and when he woke up, the sun was starting to rise. Namjoon was pulling into some sort of hotel complex and he parked in one of the spots. Seokjin knew they would need a few days to reach his own home and got out of the car when Namjoon opened the door. The alpha tugged Yoongi out of the car and they both carried their bags inside.

The man behind the counter raised his eyebrows at their odd looking bunch. "How many rooms do you need?" He asked.

"Two. One single one couple. And if they can be next door or connected to each other that would be great."

The man nodded. "Sure. I'm Jackson. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"For right now I just need sleep."

Jackson nodded and handed him the keys. "Upstairs, all the way at the end."

Namjoon grabbed Seokjin's hand and led them all up the stairs to their rooms. Namjoon unlocked the first door. "Yoongi this one is yours. I'm too tired to talk about everything. We'll talk about pack stuff when I've slept. Goodnight." He said. Then he unlocked the second door and ushered Seokjin inside. He closed and locked the door behind them, set down his bags and then sagged against the door.

Seokjin stared at his alpha. "Why am I not in the single room? Aren't you getting rid of me?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Namjoon's head shot up. "What?"

"Well I know I'm a dud. Why are you keeping me in a room with you if you're just going to give me back to my parents in a few days?"

Namjoon's expression softened. "Oh Jin, did you think this whole time that I was getting rid of you?" The omega nodded. "No sweetie. Not at all. I told you that pups didn't matter to me. My parents and I disagreed so I decided to form my own pack with you and Yoongi." He sat the both of them down on the bed. "This is a sort of middle residency for any wolves who are starting their own packs. The three of us will stay here until we can get our own land. We're a pack now. And we'll grow over time. I'm not...I'd never get rid of you. I really like you Seokjin. You're my omega. I..." Namjoon bit his lip. "I love you Jin. And I need you okay? Now I seriously need sleep so please come lay with me. We'll talk more in the morning okay?"

Seokjin nodded and pulled off his jacket and shirt, letting the alpha tug his pants down as well and draw him into bed with him. He snuggled up to Namjoon's side and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	2. "Yoongi is going to kill us."

Seokjin woke up to a knock on the door. He looked beside him to see Namjoon still asleep so he got up and checked the peep hole. Yoongi was standing outside and Seokjin opened the door for him. The beta huffed at the sight of Namjoon still asleep. "Namjoon-ah. Wake the fuck up. We need to seriously talk." Yoongi said. He motioned towards one of the couches in the room and Seokjin sat down obediently. Namjoon slowly sat up. Yoongi impatiently grabbed his arm and dragged him out of bed. "We're going to talk now." Yoongi said.

Namjoon raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you boss me around?" He asked.

"Since yesterday. Since I don't have your father as my alpha anymore. You haven't properly claimed me as your beta and if you don't hurry the fuck up and do it, I'm going to go back home to my parents."

Namjoon didn't look surprised by the statement but he nodded. "Alright. Come here." He said. Yoongi presented his neck and Namjoon scented at his pulse point before dipping down and biting gently. They stayed still for a minute before Namjoon pulled away. "Better?" He asked.

Yoongi took a deep breath. "Yeah I think so. I just felt so lost yesterday. You were upset and I could feel it and I didn't have an alpha anymore. Having you as my alpha feels better than it ever did with your father or my mother."

Namjoon smiled and the two sat down on the couch beside Seokjin. "Since I didn't properly explain when we were driving, I owe you an explanation now. I told my parents you didn't pup for me but that I wanted to keep you. They didn't agree and they booted myself and Yoongi out. Yoongi more because he's a pain in the ass and only barely listens to me. It was bound to happen one day. Right now we're in temporary housing until we get ourselves settled. I hope to add to our pack a bit before we find territory."

Seokjin nodded and considered a moment before speaking. "What about the fact that I'm a dud? Are you going to find another omega? It's okay if you want a different mate."

Namjoon took a slow breath. "It hurts me that you think I'd want to replace you just because of this. I don't need pups from you to want to keep you. I don't want another mate. I like you Jin. You're exactly what I wanted in an omega. I need you by my side as my omega. So what if other packs look down on us for not having pups right now; I don't need that. Yoongi and I don't see you as a dud. Omegas and betas are barren all the time. It isn't your fault. I don't love you any less. It's probably my fault. I should have knotted you more. Regardless, I need to claim you officially as my omega in my own pack. Then I'm going to go down to the alpha running this place and secure our rooms for the next few months. Maybe we'll get Yoongi a mate while we're here." The beta visibly shuddered and Namjoon grinned. "You might want to leave, Yoongi. After I mark my omega, I'm going to knot him and I know you don't want to see that."

Yoongi had left the room before Namjoon had finished speaking. Seokjin blushed at his alpha's words and looked away shyly. Namjoon chuckled and pulled off his shirt, pulling the omega to himself. "I won't knot you if you don't want that. I mostly said it so Yoongi would leave."

"I kind of want to be knotted." Seokjin said shyly.

Namjoon grinned and led the omega back to the bed, pushing his mate below him into the bed and leaning in against his neck. He scented his omega where he had been marked and claimed by the alpha before and then leaned down and bit the omega gently. Seokjin arched up into his alpha, gripping the alpha's arms tightly as his body responded vehemently to his alpha's official claim. He panted as he tried to fight his orgasm.

"Don't fight it love." Namjoon whispered as he pulled back, Seokjin's blood on his lips and chin. As the alpha licked his lips, Seokjin let himself go and writhed against his alpha as he came sharply. Namjoon stroked his hair as he slowly came down from his high, and then he carefully tugged off their remaining clothes.

The alpha was slow and gentle as he worked Seokjin's hole open, and by the time he began to slide his heavy cock inside his omega, Seokjin was already hard and wanting again. Namjoon didn't end up knotting Seokjin simply because the omega wasn't wet enough for it, but they remained tied together for a short while after they were both sated. Then they both got up and took a shower, Namjoon paying special care to Seokjin's healing mark. They got dressed and then headed downstairs to the lobby. The same alpha from the night before was reclining on his chair, his feet up on his desk, his nose buried on a book and glasses slipping off of his nose. He looked up as Namjoon and Seokjin walked in.

"Oh hi! Good morning. I don't know if you remember, my name is Jackson." He said as he sat up properly.

Namjoon grinned. "I do remember. I'm Namjoon and this is my omega Seokjin. My beta Yoongi is probably still upstairs."

Jackson shook his head. "No. He came down half an hour ago and asked where the nearest coffee shop was. He said if you asked he'd be back around noon and he'd bring lunch."

"Ah. Thanks."

Jackson smiled. "I take it you've only been your own pack for about a day?"

"How would you know that?" Seokjin asked.

The other alpha chuckled. "Your claim mark is fresh. Like really fresh. Plus the way you all came in at the dead of night with your alpha looking like absolute shit...it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

Namjoon glared at Jackson. "What about you. Do you have a pack?"

Jackson shrugged. "Don't need one. I've picked up a few stray pups here and there but aside from that, I've never wanted a pack. I'm perfectly content on my own."

Namjoon didn't look convinced, but he nodded at the alpha anyway. "I'd like to take up residence here for a few months at least."

Jackson nodded. "Of course. Are you looking for other pack members by any chance?"

"We might be. Personally I don't mind if we don't get anyone else but it would be nice."

Jackson nodded. "There's meet ups once a week on Saturdays for anyone who is looking to mingle and find a pack. Even if you don't end up with anyone in your pack, some good friendships get made here."

Namjoon grinned. "That sounds nice."

"So what's your story?" Jackson asked. "You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious."

Namjoon looked at Seokjin. "It's up to you if you want to share." Namjoon said gently.

Seokjin cleared his throat. "Namjoon and I mated two weeks ago, and after my heat I went with him to live with his parents. When I didn't pup, Namjoon wanted to keep me and his parents didn't so the three of us left them to be our own pack."

Jackson nodded. "I wondered if that was it. You don't smell particularly fertile." Namjoon bristled slightly at Jackson's words, but nodded. "What about Yoongi?"

Namjoon laughed. "He's a pain in the ass. My parents never liked him but we've been friends since we were pups. If he'd been an omega I probably would have mated him."

Seokjin turned to stare at Namjoon. "Really?"

Namjoon shrugged. "Maybe. We wouldn't have made for very good mates. He's a disobedient little shit. I'm half surprised he's not an alpha to be quite honest."

Jackson chuckled. "Why don't you both take a seat? I'd feel more comfortable that way." He said.

Namjoon helped Seokjin sit and then sat beside him, lacing his fingers together with the omega's.

Seokjin sat up straighter as he remembered something Jackson had said. "You said you take in stray pups. Do you have any right now?"

Jackson shook his head. "Not exactly. I have one who's almost completely grown up and I've grown quite fond of him. You can meet him if you want. He's supposed to be at school today but he decided to play hooky." He said with a fond smile. "BamBam! Get your ass down here!" He shouted.

A door slammed above them and footsteps pounded down the stairs behind the desk leading up to Jackson's private suite. A young wolf appeared in the doorway, his hair a mix of pink and blue colors and a total mess. His eyes were bright and he padded over to Jackson immediately. "Yeap?" He asked, smacking his lips around some bubble gum.

"Don't be rude. Introduce yourself to some new residents."

BamBam turned around and bowed politely. "My name is BamBam and I'm 17."

Seokjin looked surprised. "You're not much younger than me."

BamBam grinned, sitting down in the seat beside Jackson, and waited for Namjoon to introduce both of them before he spoke again. "I've been living with Jackson for most of my life."

Seokjin looked back at the other alpha as he ran his hands through the younger's unruly hair. "Jackson how old are you?"

The alpha shrugged. "I'm nearly 30. BamBam is the only pup I've had for so long. His mother was taken against her will when she was young and she died in his birth. My parents sort of adopted BamBam and when I got to be of age, I took over the family business...this...and BamBam stayed with me. My parents moved back to our home pack's land and that's when I officially started raising BamBam. He was about 12 at the time and I was 23."

BamBam nodded. "We got our first pup when I was 13 and we had him for about eight months before a young mated couple like yourself adopted him."

Seokjin considered the two. "Do you two plan to mate at some point?"

BamBam looked surprised but Jackson smiled. "I hope so. We've never talked about it but if he's an omega I'd like to mate with him."

BamBam' eyes were wide. "Hyung." He said hesitantly.

Jackson shrugged. "We will talk about it. You're not due to present for at least another year. You've got time to think about it."

BamBam frowned. "How long have you liked me?" He asked hesitantly.

Jackson smiled. "Since the first time I held you. You were so fucking tiny but I guess I imprinted on you when we were pups."

"How did I not know this?"

Namjoon chuckled. "It's painfully obvious actually. He dotes on you like he would a mate."

Seokjin leaned into his alpha. "Maybe we should give them some space?" He asked gently.

Jackson shook his head. "No you're fine. This really isn't a conversation he and I should be having yet anyway, let alone unsupervised." The alpha chuckled. They were interrupted by the door swinging open and a very bored looking Yoongi strutted in, dumping a few bags of Chinese takeout on the desk.

"I got enough for everyone. Oh. Who's this?"

BamBam stood up and introduced himself. "I'm BamBam."

"Dude I had no idea you had such a young mate." Yoongi said to Jackson.

BamBam winced and Namjoon stood up to clap Yoongi over the head. "You're a dick." He said firmly.

Yoongi protested loudly. "What? Am I wrong?"

"They're not mates yet." Seokjin offered.

"I'm gonna head to school now." BamBam said suddenly, running upstairs quickly and returning within seconds with his school bag. He dashed out the door with a "bye Jackson" thrown over his shoulder.

Yoongi looked confused but Jackson laughed. "You scared the poor kid off." He said in a rather unaccusing manner.

Namjoon opened the bags of food. "Jackson, feel free to join us for lunch."

"Really?" He asked hesitantly.

Namjoon smiled. "Yeah. We don't mind."

The four of them settled in for a pleasant meal together.

\--  
Before Seokjin knew it, two months had passed. Seokjin knew he was fast approaching his next heat. He knew Namjoon could smell it on him days before it was due to start and the alpha couldn't get enough of him. Despite the fact that a majority of the day Namjoon was busy working and trying to work out logistics for a new place to live, the alpha spent all of his free time in bed with his omega, working both of them into a frenzy every day long before Seokjin's heat started.

When it finally started, it was like nothing had really changed, except Namjoon knotted Seokjin multiple times a day. When it had finished, their sex lived settled down significantly and Seokjin slept for a good two days before he emerged from their room. He spent a few afternoons with Yoongi, and over time, his relationship with the beta got stronger.

One morning, Namjoon sat the both of them down and told them he had found a nice house just at the off skirts of a town a few hours away. There was a decent sized property and within walking distance from the downtown area. Two days later they said goodbyes to the few friends they had made, and left Jackson's little hotel complex, promising to come visit Jackson and BamBam whenever they could. Their new home was lovely and Seokjin had a hard time believing it was all theirs.

Namjoon started working downtown and a few weeks later Yoongi also found a job. Seokjin was hit with the sudden loneliness as he realized that most omegas in his situation would be having pups right now while the alpha and rest of the pack was away, but because he was a dud, he would never have the fullness and business that a young pup would bring to his life. He kept his despair to himself for as long as he could, but Namjoon noticed what was up when Seokjin's pre-heat pheromones from his spring heat let off more depressed endorphins than sexual ones.

"What's going on?" Namjoon asked as they cuddled in the post orgasmic haze one night.

"Nothing." Seokjin replied. "I'm fine." He insisted.

Namjoon wasn't convinced. "You need to tell me what's going on. I can feel you're depressed and I want to know why."

Seokjin shook his head. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Is there anyone you would talk about it with?"

Seokjin shrugged. "I don't know any other omegas." Was all he said, before he turned over and away from his alpha.

The next morning, Namjoon bundled himself and his omega in the car and drove them both all the way to Jackson's residence. The older alpha looked up from his book in surprise. "What are you doing here? And why does he smell like he's a day away from heat? Is something going on?"

"He is a day away from heat, but he's depressed about something and won't tell me what."

"What makes you think that I'd know how to help?"

Namjoon sighed. "I was hoping he could talk to BamBam."

Seokjin stared at his alpha. "What? Why?"

"Because you won't talk to me. And you need to talk to someone. So talk to BamBam."

Jackson nodded and led them upstairs. He knocked on the door to BamBam's room. A moment later the younger wolf opened it. "Yeah? Oh hi. You guys are here. What's up?"

"Namjoon seems to think Seokjin could benefit from a chat with you." Jackson gently ushered Seokjin inside and closed the door before Seokjin could protest. Namjoon and Jackson headed back downstairs.

BamBam sat on his bed and patted the space beside him. "Come sit. I can see why Namjoon wants you to talk to me. I can smell that you're in distress."

Seokjin stared at his hands. "It's just hard you know? I'm all alone at the house all the time and if I wasn't a dud I'd have pups to take care of and raise. But I don't. I just feel so worthless and purposeless."

BamBam pursed his lips. "Yeah I can understand that. I've kind of come to realize that I'm going to be an omega, and I worry about not having pups for Jackson."

"Are you both mates?" Seokjin asked.

"Not yet. We want to save it for when I have a heat. If I have one."

Seokjin nodded. "Should I even tell Namjoon what's been on my mind?"

"I would. He seems like the kind of alpha who wants to know what's on your mind and won't be bothered by what you have to tell him."

Seokjin nodded. "I suppose you're right. How have you been by the way?" Their conversation drifted from more serious subjects into light conversation and they chatted for around half an hour before BamBam started to look uncomfortable. "Are you alright?"

BamBam nodded. "I've just had a bit of a fever recently. I feel fine though. Just hot. You being in heat isn't helping."

"I'm not in heat yet." Seokjin said with a frown. He leaned in close to BamBam and scented the younger briefly. He pulled back sharply and then hurried to the door, hollering for Jackson.

The alpha came up the stairs almost instantly and leaned into the room. "Are you oka-" he broke off as he suddenly caught a whiff of the smell. "Oh. Fuck. Um, Seokjin, go to room 19 and ask for Jimin to come out and manage my desk for the next week. Can you do that? I'm...I need..."

Seokjin nodded and patted Jackson's arm. "Of course. Take your time."

Jackson nodded and slipped into BamBam's room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Seokjin headed down the stairs with a smile on his face. Namjoon looked up at him, concern on his face. "He's not dead is he?"

Seokjin laughed. "Not at all. He started his heat. It was probably brought on faster than it would have been because of me, but he was close to it anyway. Lucky Jackson." He said with a grin. "Oh. We have to fetch someone from room 19 to take over for Jackson while he's...busy."

Namjoon nodded and they walked down the hall. They stopped in front of door 19, a room that had been unoccupied when they had lived there. Seokjin knocked hesitantly and an omega answered the door, his smile bright. "Hi. Can I help you?" His hair was a fiery orange and he looked between the two for a moment, trying to see if he knew them.

"Jackson sent us. Uh, BamBam..."

"It's happened!" The omega said, in a way that wasn't a question or a statement. He did a goofy dance accompanied by an adorable giggle, and then remembered his company. "Ah. Yes." He cleared his throat. "Yeah. I go way back with them. I'm kind of in the middle of them age wise." He blushed. "I'm talking too much. I'll shut up. Thanks for fetching me. I'll um..." He slipped past them and pulled the door shut behind him, skipping towards the front desk.

Seokjin and Namjoon stared at the omega for a second, before turning to look at each other. "Yoongi." They both said at the same time.

Namjoon laughed. "Hell yes. He's going to kill us though."

Seokjin shrugged. "I think it's exactly what he needs."

They walked hand in hand towards the desk and the omega looked up. "Oh. Can I help you?"

Namjoon grinned. "I'm going to need your number." He said with the devilish charm Seokjin had grown to love.

The omega eyed Seokjin warily. "I thought you two were mates." He said.

"We are. But we both like you, so you should consider joining our pack. I'm Namjoon, and this is Seokjin."

The omega shook Namjoon's offered hand, hesitation and caution clear in his expression. "I'm Jimin."

Namjoon smiled. "Think about it will you? We have a beta in our pack as well who's looking for a mate, and we think you two would be good together."

Jimin perked up. "Do you have a picture of him?"

Namjoon nodded and unlocked his phone to produce the most attractive photo of Yoongi they had. "His name is Yoongi. If you want to know any more though, you're going to have to come visit us." Namjoon scrawled his number and address onto a post it note and slapped it against Jimin's chest gently. "See ya!" He said cheerily and then him and Seokjin left the building. Seokjin glanced back and grinned at the bewildered look on Jimin's face.

They were nearly home when Seokjin began feeling the stirrings of his heat, and by the time they got home, Namjoon couldn't keep his hands off of him. Yoongi glared at them as they stumbled past him on their way up to their bedroom, and after Namjoon had Seokjin knotted, he decided to bring up the subject that had prompted their trip up to visit Jackson.

"So will you tell me what's on your mind?" Namjoon asked gently. He no longer felt the depressed waves from the omega, but he wanted to know what was bothering him regardless.

"It's just lonely at the house all the time when you and Yoongi are gone. If I wasn't a dud I'd have pups to raise, but I don't." He sighed. "But maybe Jimin will mate with Yoongi and I'll have someone else in the house and I won't be so lonely."

Namjoon smiled and nuzzled his omega. "I hope so."

\--  
Two weeks later, Namjoon received a phone call from an apprehensive Jimin. He asked if he could come by the next afternoon and Namjoon agreed. They had not told Yoongi about the omega in the fears that he would balk completely. Jimin showed up the next day a few minutes after his scheduled arrival time, and he looked nervous as he stood at the door.

Namjoon smiled softly at him. "Hello." He said gently. "Come on in. Jin is just inside."

Seokjin waved at Jimin and the omega felt more at ease. He sat down next to Seokjin and accepted the offered cup of tea, sipping it nervously.

"I understand that you coming by isn't a guarantee that you'll join my pack, but the invitation is always open. Take your time to make a decision." Namjoon said.

Jimin nodded. "Thanks. I don't know a lot of alphas who wouldn't force themselves on a lone wolf, let alone an omega."

"Namjoon isn't like that." Seokjin said, looking up at his alpha fondly.

Jimin smiled faintly. "Your place is nice." He said.

"Did you have a good trip over here?" Namjoon asked.

Jimin nodded. "Originally Jackson was going to try and drive me over but they found out BamBam pupped this morning and well...I didn't even think Jackson would come out to do his job so that's why I'm a little late. I ended up getting a taxi."

Namjoon nodded. "Well I can either drive you back at the end of the day or you can stay the night in one of the guest rooms and wait for someone to pick you up."

Jimin smiled. "Wow. Thanks for the offer. I don't know yet." He giggled faintly.

Seokjin had a broad smile on his lips. "BamBam pupped?" He asked cheerfully.

Jimin nodded. "You should have seen the look on Jackson's face when he realized. I've never seen someone go from having normal conversation to rutting their omega against a wall so damn fast. I had to physically shove them back upstairs because I was afraid he'd claim BamBam right in the lobby."

Namjoon laughed. "That's our Jackson. So I had a question for you. Have you ever been with an alpha? Or even a beta?"

Jimin nodded. "Kind of. My first heat was a bit late, I was 19, and until then my family thought I was a beta so when it happened I was on a camping trip with my best friend...a beta...and because we had no way to call home or get back to anyone, he ended up taking care of me through my heat. It was a little weird for us after but we got over it and since then I've always taken care of myself during my heats. I've had about 10 heats and I'm not a fertile omega."

Namjoon nodded. "That's good to know. And if you hadn't quite noticed, Seokjin hasn't had any pups either, so you're not in an a judgmental environment."

"Ah, I hate to be rude, but where's the beta? Can I meet him?"

Namjoon chuckled. "Of course, but we haven't told him about you. It's supposed to be a surprise, but don't be offended by his reaction. We said he's looking for a mate, but he's kind of not."

Seokjin continued. "He's kind of closed off and a bit of an ass most of the time. He claims he doesn't want a mate because he thinks he'd be an awful mate, and because he says he's too lazy to want to take care of one."

Namjoon scoffed. "Says the guy who works on the weekends too. But I've known him since we were pups and he's really a sweetie at heart. Anyway, I'll call him down. Yoongi!"

He got no response for a second before a clearly perturbed voice yelled back, "what, can't a guy be lazy on his one day off?" Namjoon didn't respond. "Fine! Whatever the fuck you need me for though I'm gonna bitch and moan about it until it's done and you're gonna have to listen to it." There were no signs he was actually coming down for a good long minute, and then Yoongi appeared on the steps, walking down them and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He padded right up to Namjoon and glared at him "what was so important that couldn't wait until a less ungodly hour?"

"Yoongi, it's 4:30pm." Seokjin said.

"Bite me." He snapped.

Namjoon chuckled. "We have company Yoongi, and you're making a scene." He said.

Yoongi whirled and stared at the omega sitting on the leather recliner, rocking it gently with one foot on the ground and the other pulled up under his other leg. He had his hand tugging his bright orange hair to the side and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. Even Namjoon found himself unable to tear his eyes away for a second. Yoongi's jaw dropped and then he began trying to sputter his way out of it.

"Oh um, hi. You're an omega. I'm a beta. Yeah you can probably tell. I'm Yoongi, who are you? I mean what's your name? I'm um...yeah I said I'm Yoongi. I'm sorry." He bit his lip to shut himself up and everyone in the room grinned at him.

Jimin looked up, offering his free hand to Yoongi. "I'm Jimin. I'm considering joining this pack."

"Jimin." Yoongi repeated quietly. "Ah. I see. Um, yeah. It's a nice pack and all...I mean if you need a good alpha during a heat, there's none better than Namjoon...I've heard at least...like through the walls when Seokjin is in heat. They're not very quiet."

Namjoon bit back laughter at seeing Yoongi so flustered, and Seokjin looked downright scandalized.

Jimin laughed. "I actually prefer a beta when I'm in heat." He said quietly, his eyes scanning Yoongi slowly, clearly drinking in the sight of the beta.

Yoongi glanced down at himself and blushed at his cupcake pajamas. "They're my...sister's. Yeah. Was too lazy to put on anything else and they're comfortable."

Jimin smiled. "Sure. Of course they're your sister's. What's your sister's name?"

"Uh...um...Yoona."

"Bullshit." The omega deadpanned.

Yoongi flushed and stepped back, shy under the omega's fixed gaze. He dropped down onto the coffee table and brought his knees together and up to keep his crotch covered, his embarrassment and shyness coming off of him in waves. "So...are you going to come live here?"

Jimin shrugged. "Maybe. I like what I see so far." He said, and winked at Yoongi.

Yoongi's eyes widened and suddenly the beta whirled and slapped Namjoon in the chest, hard. "Fuck you." He bit out angrily and ran up the stairs so fast Namjoon hadn't even managed to get his breath back.

The trio were quiet for a long minute and then they burst out into laughter. "He's sooo fucked." Seokjin said as he tried to get his breath back.

"I'd say that went well. You can come back to visit whenever you want. It'll take Yoongi a while to warm up to the idea of wanting a mate. When's your next heat?" Namjoon suddenly asked.

"Six weeks."

Namjoon nodded. "It might take him longer than that, but I'd say it's safe to say you can trust him during your heat if that's what you wish."

Jimin smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it. And I think he may have imprinted on me." He paused for a second. "I've never seen someone have that sort of reaction while looking at me. Nobody has ever looked me in the eyes and so clearly wanted to have me and fuck me."

Namjoon smiled. "One last question before I offer you some dinner. You've mentioned you have a friend. Does he have a pack, or would you consider inviting him to come stay with us?"

Jimin tilted his head to the side. "He lives with his parents and their pack. But I can ask him. He's mentioned wanting to move on for a while now."

Namjoon smiled. "It'd be nice to make our little pack grow." He said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	3. "I really want to kiss both of you"

Jimin came by once or twice a week, on Yoongi's off days or after he was done with work, and the two slowly built up an adorable friendship. Namjoon and Seokjin could clearly see how interested in each other the two were, but Yoongi seemed reserved and was hesitant to push anything further. 

One evening as Jimin was preparing to leave, he turned to the three waiting to send him off. "My heat starts on Thursday." He said quietly. "So I won't be back next week."

Yoongi's breath caught but he didn't say anything. 

"Okay. Be safe." Seokjin said, embracing the other omega before walking him outside. 

"My friend is driving me home today." Jimin said as they stood on the front step together waiting for the car that was picking him up to park properly. "He doesn't want to come inside and I haven't told him about your offer. But I will. I promise."

Seokjin smiled. "No worries."

The car shut off and the driver's door opened. An attractive beta stepped out of the car and walked to the other side of it, leaning against the door. "You coming?" He asked Jimin and Seokjin's head whipped up at the sweet sound of the beta's voice. 

Seokjin stared at the beta for a long minute. The first thing he noticed was the broad smile on the beta's face, his eyes sparkling and his hair perfectly parted in a most attractive way, his slightly longer than average forehead visible. As Jimin walked down to greet his friend, Seokjin let his eyes wander down the beta's body, taking in the muscular frame and letting his eyes land on the powerful thighs partially visible from the beta's shorts. He whipped his eyes back up to the beta's face as he heard Jimin call back a goodbye and caught the beta grinning at him. He waved back and waited until the car had sped away before he turned to go back inside. 

Namjoon and Yoongi were arguing about something and Namjoon's head whipped back as Seokjin walked in. His nose crinkled. "What..." He asked. "Already?" 

Seokjin shook his head. "No. But get your ass upstairs." He said. Seokjin headed up to their room and then texted Jimin. _What's your friend's name?_ He asked. 

After a moment he got a response. _Hoseok_

Seokjin set his phone down and collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to remember exactly what the beta looked like. He felt too weird asking for a picture of Hoseok, so he trusted his memory to supply him. 

Namjoon walked in to find Seokjin slowly rubbing his cock through his shorts and the alpha cocked his head. "You're not in heat are you?" He asked. 

Seokjin shook his head. "I saw Jimin's friend just now. And holy shit he's so fucking hot. You don't understand."

Namjoon frowned and picked up the phone, considering for a moment before asking Jimin for a photo. He got one almost instantly and the alpha's eyebrows raised. "Shit." He murmured. Seokjin sat up instantly and looked over his alpha's shoulder at the picture. He groaned and fell back on the bed. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. 

Namjoon set the phone aside and then settled himself above his omega. "Don't be. He's hot as fuck. Do you want his cock in you?" Namjoon asked in a low voice, his lips touching Seokjin's ear as he spoke. Seokjin twisted, grinding his hips upwards into Namjoon's. "Do you want him to fuck you open with his thick cock while I watch? Would you be dirty and start without me?"

"Yes yes, fuck yes." Seokjin groaned, rutting against his alpha in a less restrained fashion. 

"Would you let him cum in you and pump you full of his pups?"

Seokjin knew it was just a line, but the words still made him arch into Namjoon violently as he nodded furiously. "I'm close." He gasped out, shocked at how turned on he was from the entire situation. 

Namjoon's speech was slightly jagged and he was rather breathless but nonetheless he continued rutting back against his omega. "Would you suckle on his cock as I fuck him open with my thick alpha knot? Would you let him cum all over your face while..." 

He never finished his sentence as Seokjin was cumming into his pants with a choked off scream and as Namjoon worked him through his orgasm, Seokjin began murmuring the beta's name. 

When he had calmed down, Namjoon nuzzled him. "We'll get that beta in our bed, at least once. I promise."

Seokjin nodded. "You sure? It's okay?" 

Namjoon gestured to his own cumstained shorts. "It's more than okay." He said with a smile. 

\--  
Yoongi was completely torn as to whether or not he should help Jimin through his heat or not. He had sat down with both Namjoon and Seokjin and talked through the lists of pros and cons with each of them multiple times, but it seemed he had not really reached a decision. It was Wednesday and he had received a text from Jimin. 

_Hyung, it's up to you if you want to share my heat with me. No pressure by the way, I just want you to feel comfortable making a decision._

Yoongi groaned. "What do I tell him?" He asked Seokjin. 

Jin looked up from his bowl of jjajjangmyun. "Why don't you let him make the choice? Let him be the one to decide if he wants you this heat. Tell him you're open to anything and that you want him to be comfortable making a decision about his own body on his own."

Yoongi blinked. "But what if I don't want it when he's here?"

Seokjin rolled his eyes. "Then you can watch Namjoon knot your mate. I bet you'd love that." He said, words dripping with sarcasm. 

The beta growled. "Fine. I'll tell him what you said I should tell him." He sent his message and stared at the screen until it told him Jimin had read it, but the omega didn't reply to his message at all. Eventually Namjoon had to pry the phone out of his hands and tell him to go to bed. 

Namjoon and Seokjin had just finished a late night movie marathon when a knock on the door startled them. Namjoon stood up, answering the door hesitantly. Immediately waves of thick omega scent rolled into the room and Namjoon clapped a hand over his face quickly. Seokjin padded over to where Jimin and Hoseok stood at the front door and pushed the alpha towards the stairs. "Get Yoongi." He said firmly, before leading the whimpering omega inside. Hoseok looked a bit uncomfortable in the unfamiliar environment and kept his eyes trained on his friend, only sparing a few glances at Seokjin as he busied himself trying to get Jimin cooled down and comfortable. 

Seokjin looked up. "Did he ask for Yoongi?" He asked. 

Hoseok nodded. "Yeah. I've been with him since yesterday. He never needs my help during a heat anymore but I'm always close by in case he does. He went to bed early last night and before he fell asleep he asked me to bring him here when it hit." The beta shrugged. "When he woke up he was saying the same thing so I've had no choice but to honor his wishes. Is Yoongi up for it?" He asked cautiously. 

"I don't know. I hope so."

Yoongi made his way into the living room and took in the sight of Jimin. The omega was covered in sweat and his eyes were blown. He looked up at Yoongi and reached his hands up towards the beta. "Please. Need...mate." He bit out, shaking slightly as he took a sharp inhale. Seokjin and Hoseok wrinkled their noses as they could smell Yoongi's arousal, but Jimin managed to stand up and push himself into Yoongi's arms. The beta tucked him under his arm and led him towards the downstairs room Namjoon had set up for the heat, just in case it happened in their home. 

"I'll be right back. Let me go get Namjoon." He said to Hoseok when they heard the door lock behind the mating pair 

Seokjin brought Namjoon down and despite the soothing hand on his arm, Namjoon still looked affected by the other omega's heart. He took in the sight of Hoseok still sitting in their living room and he took a few deep breaths before calming himself down. He took a seat with Seokjin across from the beta. 

Hoseok spoke first. "Actually on the drive over, Jimin kept saying that he couldn't wait til we were in the same pack together. Is this an offer I've yet to receive?" The beta asked. 

Namjoon nodded. "When we heard Jimin talk about you, we thought you'd make a good addition to our pack. We told him weeks ago that he could offer it to you on our behalf but I'll offer it now in his stead. If you'd like to join our pack at some point, please feel free to do so."

Hoseok considered for a moment. "I like the idea. You seem like a nice pack, and you appear to be a decent alpha."

Seokjin looked up. "You'll never find a better alpha. He treats us so well."

Hoseok smiled faintly. "I appreciate your input but I'd need to see for myself before I can make that decision. My alpha father treats my mother well but he doesn't treat other members of the pack as well. Just cause he doesn't take their omegas doesn't mean he won't hit them if they piss him off. You don't know an alpha's true colors until you've seen him angry."

Namjoon nodded in agreement. "If you'd like to do a trial run of living here, the offer is open."

Hoseok shrugged. "I usually stay nearby when Jimin is in heat anyway so I might stay for a few days, in case Yoongi isn't up for the task."

Namjoon nodded. "Feel free. Make yourself at home. I assume you're tired and would at least like to stay the night?"

"Yes that would be great."

Namjoon stood up. "I don't believe we properly introduced ourselves. I'm Namjoon, this is Seokjin, and the beta is Yoongi, though I assume you've already figured that out."

Hoseok nodded. He followed as Namjoon led him to a room on the first floor a few doors down from where Yoongi and Jimin were. Then he excused himself upstairs politely. "I'm going to bring them some water and fruit." Seokjin said. "Would you like to come with me?"

Hoseok looked up at the omega. "Yeah sure, I'd like that."

He followed Seokjin into the kitchen and let the omega fill his arms with some water bottles before he brought out a bowl of fruit. He tossed in some granola bars and then they headed back down the hallway. Seokjin knocked lightly on the door and Yoongi's growl answered them. 

"It's me, Jin." Seokjin waited a beat. "Can we bring in some water?"

"Yeah." Yoongi replied. 

Seokjin opened the door and walked over to the small table beside the bed, taking one of the water bottles from Hoseok and opening before handing it to Yoongi. The duo were clearly tied to each other and though Jimin's eyes were still bright with heat, he appeared to be properly sated. The omega eyed the water bottle in Seokjin's hands before moving to push himself up slightly. Yoongi hissed and he gently pushed Jimin back on the bed. He reached for the water bottle and then carefully tugged Jimin's head up so he could sip the water. He swallowed a few big mouthfuls before pulling back and then Yoongi finished off the bottle. "Thanks." He said to Seokjin. 

The omega nodded. "Of course. I'll keep Namjoon upstairs or out during the heat and Hoseok is going to be down the hall if you need anything. Are you doing okay?"

Yoongi took a slow breath. "Yeah. I'm doing okay. Still a bit nervous about all this though."

Jimin laughed, smiling fondly up at Yoongi. "You're really good at absolutely everything." He said coyly. "And your cock is so thick for me."

"Ew!" Hoseok and Seokjin snapped at the same time. 

"That's our cue to leave. Byeeeee." Hoseok said, darting out of the room quickly. 

"Uh yeah. Food is over there if you need a snack. I'll bring you guys some breakfast in the morning." Seokjin said before slipping out. 

He pulled the door shut behind him and then him and Hoseok began laughing. "Who even says something like that?" Hoseok asked. 

Seokjin shook his head, laughing. "I don't know but write it down so we can lord it over him when this heat is over." He smiled. "Anyway, I'll let you get to bed. And no doubt my alpha is needing my help so I doubt I'll get any sleep. Make yourself at home and don't feel like you have to stay until we wake up. You can come or go as you please."

Hoseok smiled. "Thanks a lot. I appreciate it. Goodnight Seokjin."

"Goodnight Hoseok." 

The beta suddenly pulled him into a quick hug before he turned and went into his room. Seokjin stood there blankly for a moment before he headed upstairs. 

He opened the door to their room and found Namjoon lying back on the bed, naked and toying with his cock idly. "Hey." He said. "How are they doing?"

Seokjin shrugged. "Seems to be fine. Yoongi was in Jimin, and Jimin seems to have enjoyed Yoongi's cock." Seokjin shuddered. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Namjoon, leaning over to kiss his alpha chastely. 

Namjoon inhaled sharply through his nose and then gripped Seokjin's arms tightly, keeping him a good distance away from him for a moment. "Why do you smell so good? You smell like him."

"Like who?" Seokjin looked confused and slightly upset at being pushed away. 

"Like Hoseok." Namjoon breathed. 

Seokjin considered for a moment. "Oh yeah. He hugged me out of nowhere before he went to bed. I didn't really know what to think of it. Can you smell him on me that strongly?"

Namjoon nodded and then pulled Seokjin down for a searing kiss. Seokjin pulled back after a moment. He sat back on his alpha's lap. "One way or another he's going to be in our pack. Fuck but he smells so damn good." Namjoon grit out. "I wasn't even that turned on when Jimin was in the room. It was all Hoseok."

Seokjin smiled faintly. "I understand." He said quietly. 

Something in the way he said it caught Namjoon's attention. "What do you mean?" He asked in concern. 

"I understand that you're going to mate with him. It's fine. I'm not any worth to you as a dud and he can actually have pups and he's attractive and gets you turned on so he's really the better mate." Seokjin stared at his hands while Namjoon looked at him in surprise. 

"Jin, that's...that's not true. I don't want to mate with him without you. I don't even want to have sex with anyone else without you. You're my mate. You fought to have me, and you've been nothing but perfect to me, pups or not. You are first and foremost my mate. And you're my omega mate. I want us to share a beta mate."

Seokjin blinked up at his alpha. "You mean, like one of those mated trios of old?"

Namjoon nodded. "Packs with a mated alpha, beta and omega trio were always stronger, it just fell out of practice with the more conservative view of one mate per person, but I don't see why we can't do it. We both like Hoseok and with time he might grow to like us both as well."

Seokjin nodded. "Okay. If you think it'll work. But I don't want to get in the way if you decide you want him more than you want me."

Namjoon frowned. "Don't say stuff like that Jin. You're my mate and I will always want you." He tugged Seokjin down and latched his teeth over his claiming mark. Seokjin groaned against him and allowed Namjoon to roll them so Seokjin was underneath his alpha. "Now let me love you like my mate." Namjoon breathed into Seokjin's ear, and the omega moaned in response. 

\--  
The next morning Seokjin stayed next to Namjoon until he had left for work and then he headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He considered asking Yoongi and Jimin if they wanted any and he wasn't sure if Hoseok was still there, but he made enough for four of them to eat before he settled at the table with a book. Footsteps sounded behind him and Hoseok walked out, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

"Morning." Seokjin said, eyeing the beta appreciatively as he stretched, his shirt lifting up slightly to reveal his slim waist. 

"Mmm morning." Hoseok replied. "Can I have some?" He asked, gesturing to the still warm fry pan full of scrambled eggs with bacon in it. 

"Of course."

Hoseok made himself a plate and sat across from Seokjin. "Have you been a pack for long?" He asked. 

"A bit more than half a year. We got our own place a few months after we formed. It's nice." Seokjin said with a faint smile on his face. 

Hoseok smiled back. "Are you due for your heat soon? I can smell arousal on you."

Seokjin blinked in surprise. "What? Uh no I'm not due for a heat. I just finished mine a week and a half ago. Um. Namjoon and I have been...you know...more often cuz of you know."

Hoseok nodded slightly and then leaned closer. "Then how come your scent is getting stronger?" He said in a low tone. 

Seokjin stood up suddenly. "I need to um...do something." He said and excused himself quickly. Bolting up the stairs he locked himself in his bathroom and stared down at his rapidly forming erection. "Damn him." He murmured and took himself in hand, quickly bringing himself off. He cleaned up and made sure he looked presentable and smelled normal before he headed back downstairs. 

Hoseok was in front of the TV and he winked openly at Seokjin as the omega plunked down on the other couch. Neither spoke until Yoongi and Jimin made their way out. The cloying smell of their mixed scents put Seokjin off a bit but the four of them managed to sit together watching tv for around a half an hour, long enough for the mated pair to eat, before Yoongi and Jimin excused themselves. 

"Well they don't seem to need anything." Hoseok said, standing up. 

"Yeah. Are you leaving?" Seokjin asked. 

Hoseok shook his head. "No. I'm just getting some water. You want some?"

"Yes please."

When Hoseok returned he plunked down next to Seokjin, passing the omega a glass. "You seemed kind of down at the thought of me leaving. Why is that?"

Seokjin stared into his cup. "Namjoon and Yoongi both work and I don't have pups so I'm home alone a lot. I was just scared you were going to leave me stuck here with the two horny lovebirds all day."

Hoseok laughed. "Never." 

Seokjin smiled. "I'd really like it if you were in our pack." The omega said softly. 

"Really? But I was planning to work too."

Seokjin sighed. "I know. But you're nice to hang out with."

Hoseok leaned back in his seat. "I like it here you know. It's a comfortable environment. And the way Namjoon handled himself even with an omega in heat right in front of him was really admirable."

Seokjin smiled. "He's a good alpha." Seokjin stared at his hands. 

Hoseok frowned and adjusted his position. "What's with that expression? You look like a wet pup."

Seokjin glanced at the beta. "Oh nothing."

"Did something happen?"

"I don't know. I shouldn't even talk to you about it." 

Hoseok nodded. "I understand. You don't have to say anything." He moved to grab the remote to unmute the tv again but Seokjin spoke up again. 

"I'm afraid that even if Namjoon says he still wants me, that he won't."

Hoseok set the remote down and turned to face Seokjin, pulling his legs up on the couch. He reached for the omega to have them face each other. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Hoseok, I'm a dud. I'm useless. I can't give my alpha pups and if Namjoon was a normal alpha I'd be back with my parents and struggling to be just better than the least of the pack. And now he's got his sights on you and I'm just worried he won't want to keep me once you pup for him."

Hoseok's eyebrows raised. "All of that is news to me. But you said Namjoon isn't a normal alpha. What's to say he would really toss you aside? He hasn't already."

"I've only known him for a few months. I don't really know what the animal in him wants if you catch my drift."

Hoseok nodded. "I have a question though. Do you want me in the pack because your alpha wants that or because you do?"

Seokjin sighed. "As worried as I am that I might lose my alpha to you, I still want you in the pack."

"Why?"

"The truth is, I like you too Hoseok. You're attractive and you smell nice and you seem like the kind of person I could really get along with."

Hoseok smiled. "I hope I can live up to that expectation."

"Namjoon mentioned something about the three of us being a mated trio but that really doesn't make sense to me. I just don't know if that would work. I mean I've already fucked up and told you we both like you, but you're not in our pack yet and you might never want to mate with us. I've probably made it all worse." Seokjin stood up harshly, aiming to leave the room quickly. 

"Seokjin, come back." Hoseok said quietly. 

Seokjin hesitated but did as the beta asked, staying standing in front of him. 

"Sit." Hoseok said gently. Seokjin slowly obeyed. "Listen. You've clued me in to how your pack works and how your alpha thinks. The both of you have an interest in me, and since its a shared feeling, then it's a purely biological instinct. The three of us are supposed to be mates. Just because I haven't woken up to it yet doesn't mean it won't happen at some point. And your alpha suggesting a mated trio tells me that he thinks about your feelings and is very loyal to you. When your alpha gets home, tell him I'm joining your pack. I'll be back tomorrow with my stuff okay?" Hoseok leaned over to kiss Seokjin on the cheek and then got up and left the house. Seokjin sat there in bewilderment for a long minute before he got up. 

He called Namjoon on the phone. "Hey. So I sorta fucked up and mentioned to Hoseok that we both like him."

"What?" Namjoon asked. 

"Please don't be mad." Seokjin pleaded. 

"I'm not mad. What happened?"

"Well he said that both of us liking him together means the three of us are supposed to be mates and that you wanting us to be a mated trio and not wanting to cast me aside means you're loyal to me and then he told me he was joining our pack, kissed my cheek, and left to get his stuff."

Namjoon laughed on the other end of the line. "I figured it would take you a couple more days to convince him to move in. I clearly underestimated your charms. I'll be home soon love. I've got to go. I love you." Namjoon said and then hung up. 

Seokjin stared at his phone and then he went up to his room. He plopped down on the bed and decided to take a quick nap. He awoke when Namjoon was already home and found the alpha curled up next to him. Seokjin scooted into Namjoon's warmth and smiled as the alpha began to wake up. "Hey there." Namjoon said gently with a smile. He leaned over to peck Seokjin on he cheek. 

"Do you promise you aren't mad at me?" Seokjin asked. 

Namjoon grinned. "Of course not. What reason would I have to be mad at you?"

"I told him everything. And he kissed my cheek. And yesterday he hugged me." Seokjin stared at his hands and Namjoon waited for him to finish his thought. "It's just that to most alphas that's considered cheating and I'm just waiting for you to tell me how upset you are with me."

Namjoon shook his head. "Not at all. True I'm a bit jealous that you've had all that with him already, but I don't mind it. He's going to be both of ours eventually so I don't see any problem with you being alone with him once we've mated him. The three of us won't always be together so as long as we realize that early on, it shouldn't cause us any trouble."

Seokjin nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Let's go make some dinner."

Seokjin shuddered. "You're not allowed in my kitchen. I have no intentions of dying today." The omega said and headed out of the room, alpha hot on his heels. 

Namjoon sat at the island watching Seokjin cook. Eventually Yoongi and Jimin came out, freshly showered. They joined him at the island, striking up an easy conversation. A knock on the front door startled them and Namjoon got up to answer it. Hoseok stood on the other side of the door, bags everywhere and a sheepish grin on his face. "Couldn't wait until tomorrow." He said. 

Namjoon grinned. "Let me help you with that." He said and helped the beta into the house. Yoongi and Jimin looked confused but the omega caught on quicker and he squealed, jumping into Hoseok's arms excitedly, knocking bags everywhere. Jimin and Namjoon helped Hoseok move his bags and once they left the room Yoongi turned to Seokjin. 

"What the hell is going on?" Yoongi asked. 

Seokjin was smiling. "Hoseok is joining our pack."

Yoongi groaned. "But it's already too big."

Seokjin flicked rice at him. "You're not in charge." The omega said with a grin. 

Jimin came back out a few minutes later and whispered something in Yoongi's ear and the beta followed him out of the room. Namjoon came out of Hoseok's room after a few minutes. "Is he coming out soon?" Seokjin asked. 

"He's going to unpack a bit. He'll be out in a while." Namjoon walked around the island to wrap his arms around Seokjin, leaning in to kiss the omega firmly. Seokjin smiled against his alpha's lips before pulling away. 

"Let me finish." Seokjin complained as he turned back to his cooking.

Namjoon smiled as he sat down at the island again. When dinner was all ready, Hoseok finally came out and the three sat down together and shared their meal. When the dishes were washed and the kitchen clean again, the three headed to the living room to chat. "I've been wondering something." Hoseok said slowly. 

"What's that?" Namjoon asked. 

"Have you both really thought about how your relationship would change if I mated with both of you?"

Namjoon smiled. "A bit. We haven't really had that much time to talk about it but we plan to. Why?"

Hoseok squirmed in his seat for a second. "I really want to kiss both of you. But I don't want to make things uncomfortable."

Namjoon glanced at Seokjin. "What do you think?" He asked with a soft smile. 

Seokjin shrugged. "It's up to you. You're the alpha."

Namjoon shook his head. "No, it's up to you. If you're not comfortable with this then it doesn't have to happen."

"It's not that. Namjoon, you're the one whose supposed to make the decisions."

Namjoon sighed. "Look, I'm not that kind of alpha. How many times do I have to tell you that? Come here." Namjoon said and led Seokjin out of the room. They were still within hearing distance from Hoseok, but the slight privacy of the wall let Seokjin focus more on his alpha. "I've told you this again and again. I'm an alpha, but I'm not like other alphas. I want your opinion. I want to know how you feel about all of this and I know we haven't talked about it. I'm not pressuring you into anything and I want your honest opinion. We can take all this as slow as you need it to be. I'm not going to be jealous or possessive of you or him, and I'm definitely not going to drop you and go to him instead. You are my mate Seokjin. I'm not complete without you. Do you understand?"

Seokjin nodded, tears brimming in his eyes, and Namjoon enfolded him in a tight hug. "Thanks." Seokjin whispered. 

Namjoon smiled and kissed the top of Seokjin's head. After a few minutes Seokjin stepped back and they went back into the living room. Hoseok was smiling softly at them. "I'm really impressed with all that." He said quietly. "I've heard you were different but I'm only now seeing it for myself. As for the kiss, let's wait for another time. I shouldn't have brought it up so quickly." Hoseok stood up to leave the room.

Seokjin looked at his alpha anxiously and at Namjoon's slight nod, Seokjin jumped up and pressed a light kiss to the beta's mouth. Hoseok hummed slightly and a smile tugged at his lips. When the beta slowly pulled away, Seokjin whimpered at the loss. He stood with his hands clenching as Hoseok sat back down again. 

"Sit Jin." Namjoon said gently. Seokjin did as Namjoon asked and scooted as close to his alpha as he could. Namjoon gently kissed Seokjin's cheek. "How was it?" Namjoon asked. 

Seokjin hummed. "Can I do it again?" He whispered. 

Hoseok smiled. "If you'd like." He replied. 

Namjoon nodded and Seokjin surged forward, his hands coming up to hold onto Hoseok's shoulders as their lips locked again. Both of them got more into the kiss and Hoseok tugged Seokjin to sit on his lap. The omega pulled away for a second to catch his breath and then dove right back in. 

Namjoon watched the proceedings with a grin and leaned back against the chair. When Hoseok finally drew back, Seokjin began to look really guilty. He glanced over at his alpha with an unreadable expression. "I'm sorry." He said. 

Namjoon shook his head and helped Seokjin off of Hoseok's lap. "You have no reason to be sorry." Namjoon grabbed one of Seokjin's hands and brought it down to cover his crotch. His cock was hard and the omega's eyebrows shot up. 

"Your hard from just watching us kiss?"

Namjoon laughed. "That wasn't just a kiss. You two were full on making out. And it was hot as fuck." Namjoon dropped a light kiss on Seokjin's nose and smiled at his omega. 

Hoseok finally spoke up. "Would you like one too?" He asked hesitantly. 

Namjoon smiled at him. "Only if you feel up to it. I can wait until tomorrow if you want."

Hoseok shook his head. "I want to do it now. Can I?"

Namjoon nodded and moved to stand. Hoseok shook his head and plunked himself down in the alpha's lap. After a moment's hesitation at taking initiative with a kiss with an alpha, Hoseok finally pressed his lips to Namjoon's and his eyes fluttered shut as the alpha quickly dominated the kiss. Hands were everywhere and Hoseok whimpered as the alpha began exploring his mouth with his tongue. Hoseok pulled back, gasping. "Holy shit." The beta breathed. 

Namjoon grinned. "When was the last time you kissed someone?" 

Hoseok shook his head. "I can't remember. It was probably during Jimin's first heat. I haven't had any partners in the past."

The alpha looked surprised. "Really? You kiss amazingly well. How have you not already dated?"

Hoseok shrugged. "I just never found anyone I wanted to be with...until now." The beta stood up. "I'm going to take my leave now. I'll see you both in the morning?"

Namjoon nodded. "Feel free to come by our room if you'd like. Goodnight Hoseok." The alpha said. 

Seokjin jumped up as the beta turned to leave. He quickly wrapped his arms the beta in a tight hug. "Goodnight Hobi." He said. 

Hoseok grinned at the nickname and dropped another quick kiss on the omega's lips. "Goodnight Jin-ah." He said and headed to bed. 

Seokjin let Namjoon drag him up to bed. "Holy shit." The omega whispered. "Ugh I want him in me." The omega groaned. 

Namjoon laughed. "Soon my love."

"Really?"

The alpha winked. "Anything for you my love. Now strip; I have things to do to you tonight." Namjoon said as he shut the bedroom door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized that all their ages are all messed up. Jimin is older than Jin and well honestly I think that's kinda wonderful ahahah. Plus I haven't even brought up Kookie and Tae and well I'm not telling when they're coming into the story so just be patient. I wanna hear your theories though :)  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	4. "You fucking moron. He's already in heat."

Jimin's heat was finally over, and the omega seemed happily sated, but Seokjin was so incredibly sexually frustrated he had no idea what to do with himself. The relationship with Hoseok hadn't gone beyond the kisses the first night and the beta seemed hesitant to advance any further. Namjoon did his best to try and keep Seokjin satiated, but the omega's desire for the beta did not go away in the slightest. It got to the point were Namjoon was actually pissed about how little attention the omega was paying him. That was the first night Namjoon didn't sleep with Seokjin. The rest of the pack could tell something was wrong, but Namjoon and Seokjin didn't bring it up. 

The two began fighting all the time about anything and everything. Two weeks before Seokjin's next heat, it all reached a head and he packed a bag and took a trip back home. At first Namjoon seemed relieved but as the days went on, he grew more anxious. He had heard nothing from his omega since he had left. 

Yoongi and Jimin wisely minded their own business through the whole thing, opting to visit Jackson and BamBam around the same time everything was getting bad. Hoseok had stayed away and not talked with Seokjin or Namjoon most of the two months. He had been working and he would visit his family and former pack on the weekends. But when he came home to an almost empty house four days after Seokjin had left he finally approached Namjoon. 

"What the fuck is going on?" The beta asked. 

Namjoon growled but it had no bite to it. He slumped down in a chair, not sure where to even begin. "Seokjin and I have been fighting."

"Yeah we all figured that one out." Hoseok said. 

"We've never fought before this. Never once in all our relationship. Now we can't stop. And he's been gone for four days and I've heard nothing from him. I was glad he left on the first day but now all I want is him here again. I don't even know if he's okay or if he made it to his parents house yet. And he's due for his heat soon and ugh I've just fucked up so much as an alpha."

"Can I ask what you both have been fighting about?"

"Everything. Absolutely everything. He yelled at me last weekend because I didn't smell right and so he knew I'd used his shampoo. And I yelled at him the day before for making dinner too spicy."

"I've heard those fights. But you both have had plenty of fights behind closed doors. What were those fights about?"

Namjoon sighed. "You. We've been fighting because of you."

"What? Why the hell didn't you both just come to me about it? Neither of you seemed to have a problem with things the night we kissed. What changed?"

Namjoon sighed. "Seokjin's been...well he's been wanting you. So incredibly bad. He's been horny nonstop and nothing I do for him will satisfy him. We've talked...well argued, about how you aren't ready and you haven't approached us, but he can't seem to control how much his body wants you. So I stopped sleeping with him because he wouldn't pay attention to me. He was always moaning your name when we'd have sex and I was right there. It made me so mad. It would be different if you'd actually been there and bringing him pleasure but you weren't and it just felt so incredibly unfair. And now he's left me and I don't know what to do."

Hoseok raised an eyebrow at that. "You really should have come talk to me. I'm supposed to be your mate and even if I'm not ready for it yet, I still deserve to know what's going on with you both. The thing that makes me most upset though is the way you both handled this. Seokjin can't control what or who he's attracted to. He's an omega and he's limited to the desires of his body. I would have thought you would have known that. He wants what he can't have because his body tells him he needs to sleep with me to be happy. You're not going to cut it until the baser desires of his body have been satisfied. I can't even imagine what he's feeling right now. When was the last time you had sex?"

Namjoon sighed. "A month ago?"

Hoseok reached over and smacked the alpha. "You fucking moron. He's already in heat."

"What? He's not due for at least another week."

Hoseok rolled his eyes and got up, heading to the door. "His body has been lusting after me and he's been without sex for a month. He left because he knew he was starting his heat early and didn't expect to get anything he wants. You fucking idiot. Get your ass over here. We're going to go pick him up."

"Do you know where he lives?" Namjoon asked. 

"Jimin told me." Hoseok said, getting into the car and starting the engine. Namjoon sat in the passenger seat, knowing the beta was fuming at him. "Am I correct in assuming you've had no idea this was happening?" Hoseok asked. 

"Yeah. I didn't know that's how it worked."

Hoseok sighed. "You have a lot to learn. Do you know what work I do?"

Namjoon shook his head. "No. We've never talked about it."

"I'm a counselor. For alphas and omegas who don't know how to make their relationship work. And starting right after this heat, I'm going to sit both of you the fuck down and help you figure this shit out. Shit, you've made me so fucking mad Namjoon. What the fucking hell." Hoseok swore and then fell silent. They drove in silence for almost two hours. Hoseok parked the car outside the house. "You stay in the car. I'm afraid his parents will kill you if you step inside. I have to ask you this right now; can I help him satisfy his heat? He's going to be pretty out of his mind, won't want to see you, and in so much pain."

Namjoon nodded. "I've fucked up pretty bad. I'm sorry. I'll wait here."

"No. Get yourself a hotel room. I'll call you when you can come back here."

The alpha sighed. "Okay. Take care of him okay?"

Hoseok exhaled slowly. "How far can I go?" The beta asked carefully. 

"You can mate him if you are ready for that. Whatever will make him feel better."

Hoseok nodded and stepped out of the car. He waited until Namjoon got into the driver's seat and drove away before he walked up to the door. He knocked on it hesitantly. After a minute the door opened and a furious woman appeared at the doorway, her hand raised to slap him before she realized he wasn't the alpha. 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

Hoseok pursed his lips. "My name is Hoseok. I'm a beta in Seokjin's pack. I'm here on his behalf."

"Where's that useless alpha? I'm going to give him a piece of mind for hurting my baby."

Hoseok sighed. "This whole situation has been a misunderstanding." He could smell the Seokjin's strong scent permeating the house. 

The woman frowned at him. "Do I even want to hear you out?"

The beta shrugged. "It's up to you. But right now I'm the only one who can help Jin with his heat."

Seokjin's mother finally stepped to the side, letting the beta inside. She led him to a sitting room and Hoseok took a seat across from her. "Explain what this misunderstanding is." She demanded. 

"I'll start at the beginning."

"Yeah you do that." She snapped at him. 

Hoseok took her in stride and nodded. "My close friend is mated to the beta who was in their little pack once they formed. I met them a matter of days before my friend went into his heat. This is where it gets a bit complicated. Both Namjoon and Seokjin together want to mate with me. I've expressed that I'm not ready to mate with anyone yet, but Namjoon misunderstood Jin's omega attraction towards me in a negative way. He didn't realize that if Seokjin didn't mate with me that it would be detrimental to his body. They've been fighting about absolutely everything for the past two months but neither of them approached me or I could have solved the problem sooner. Namjoon just confessed all this to me this morning and I reached the correct conclusion that Seokjin is already in heat. Namjoon is staying at a nearby hotel, and he has given me permission to mate with Seokjin and satiate his heat."

Seokjin's mother looked shocked. "What?"

"The three of us plan to mate with each other. We're going to become a mated trio. I know it's not socially traditional, but it's something we all want...to different levels at the moment."

The omega was quiet for a long minute. "How do I know this is true?"

Hoseok dialed up the alpha on the phone and set it down on speakerphone. _"Hoseok? Is everything okay? Do I need to come back? Is Seokjin alive still?"_

"Namjoon shut up. Talk to Seokjin's mom." Hoseok said sharply. 

The omega looked surprised with the way Hoseok spoke to his alpha but immediately snapped at the alpha herself. "You're the piece of shit alpha who's made my baby hurt aren't you? What the fuck is this beta doing here? You should be here getting slapped the fuck up. Explain yourself." 

_"Hoseok is the one Seokjin needs. I...I messed up. I didn't know how to deal with this sort of situation. I didn't know that Seokjin needed to be with Hoseok. And I feel terrible for not knowing sooner, and for not talking about it the way I should have. You deserve to yell at me all you want. I'll take anything. Just let Hoseok go to Seokjin. Neither of them did anything wrong. I'm the one who deserves to be in pain and punished, not Seokjin."_

Seokjin's mother looked up at Hoseok. "He's upstairs, third door on the left. Let me know if you need anything." Hoseok nodded and left the room. Namjoon sighed on the other end of the line. "I'm not finished with you yet." Seokjin's mother said harshly.

_"I know ma'am. Anything you say or do to me, I one hundred percent deserve."_

\---  
Hoseok knocked on Seokjin's door, not expecting a response, but he waited a moment anyway before walking into the room. Seokjin was entirely naked, propped up on his hands and knees working a large plastic dildo inside himself. He was trembling all over and covered in sweat. Hoseok took a deep breath, steadying himself before he walked over to the bed. 

Seokjin jerked in surprise when he noticed Hoseok and he let out a low keen. "Namjoon wanted me to be with you right now. Is that okay?" Hoseok asked softly. 

Seokjin nodded quickly his eyes unfocused and glossy. "Please. Need..." He trailed off, his hands speeding up as he tried to take care of himself. 

"Shh take it easy." Hoseok murmured, tugging off his clothes quickly. He climbed up on the bed behind Seokjin. He gently pulled the toy out of the omega and set it aside. He leaned down and spread the omega's cheeks apart before pressing his mouth against the omega's slick, abused hole, sucking and licking as he rimmed the omega. Seokjin hissed sharply and groaned weakly. Hoseok reached around for the omega's heavy cock, giving it a few quick strokes before the omega was shuddering out an orgasm. 

"More." Seokjin whispered. 

Hoseok nodded and pulled away. He lined himself up, and despite the fact that he wasn't fully hard, he slipped inside the omega. He gave a few practice thrusts before he focused entirely on the omega's pleasure. By the time Hoseok finally came, Seokjin had come another four times, and he looked less out of his mind. Hoseok pulled out of the omega and turned Seokjin over, resting the omega on a slightly cleaner area of the bed. He grabbed the half empty water bottle from the bedside table and lifted the omega's head to drink. "You doing okay?" Hoseok asked. 

Seokjin shook his head. "Need more."

Hoseok sighed. "I know love." He said. Hoseok set asked the now empty water bottle and lay down above the omega. He kissed the omega lazily before moving to kiss along Seokjin's neck. He licked at Namjoon's mating mark and then latched down right beneath it, claiming the omega. Seokjin arched up against him, gasping in shock. After a minute of licking at the fresh mark, the beta moved away. "Better?" He asked. 

Seokjin nodded quickly, pushing up to kiss the beta. Hoseok let the omega take control of the kiss for a few minutes, before gently lowering Seokjin back to the bed. Seokjin looked up at the beta with a satiated expression for a long minute. Hoseok slowly sat back and Seokjin's expression dropped. 

"Holy shit. What did I just do?" The omega breathed. "I wasn't in my right mind. Fuck. Namjoon is gonna kill me. Go away! Go the fuck away!" Seokjin screamed. 

Hoseok stepped off the bed. "Jin, please calm down. Namjoon wanted me here."

Seokjin stared at the beta, not understanding. "Huh?"

"Can I sit on the bed?" Hoseok asked carefully, and got an affirmative nod from the omega in response. "I talked to Namjoon this morning about the issues you two have been having. He didn't understand that you wanting me so much wasn't a want but a need. He felt upset that you were thinking of me when you were with him. When he told me you hadn't had sex in a month, I knew you'd started your heat early. I'm sorry I didn't figure this out sooner. I should have paid more attention."

Seokjin shook his head. "I'm sorry I made you mate me when you weren't ready."

Hoseok smiled. "It's okay. It's something that would have happened eventually and I wasn't sure if you would have wanted Namjoon. Namjoon wanted me to mate with you. I wanted to mate with you."

Seokjin closed his eyes and nodded, sucking in a slow breath. "I need...again. Please. If you're okay with it. I just hurt so much."

Hoseok shushed him gently with a kiss and moved to enter the omega again, letting the partial rut take over him as he took the time to care for the omega. When Seokjin was satiated again, Hoseok stayed inside him and teased along the omega's neck. 

"I kind of want Namjoon now. I need a knot." Seokjin confessed shyly. 

Hoseok sat up. "Of course. I'll head downstairs and make sure your mom doesn't plan to kill him if he shows up and then I'll let Namjoon take care of you."

"Will you stay?" Seokjin asked. 

"Yes. Let me go downstairs quick. I'll be back in a few minutes. We'll see about a shower when I get back okay?" 

Seokjin nodded and let the beta kiss him again. Hoseok pulled back on his pants before he left the room. Seokjin's mother was still in the living room, a tray of fruits in front of her. "How is he?" She asked softly. 

"Doing okay. He's asking for Namjoon now."

The omega bristled at that but she nodded. "I'm still going to slap him when he gets here but Seokjin needs a knot and you don't smell like you can give that to him."

Hoseok nodded. "I tried to have a rut but my body won't let me." The beta shrugged as he dialed Namjoon up again. "Hey Joon, Jin-ah wants you. Get your ass over here and be prepared for some groveling. You're not in anyone's good graces right now." He didn't let the alpha respond before he hung up and grinned at Seokjin's mother. "Can I take this up to Jin?" He asked. 

"Yes please do. Has he drunk anything?"

"I had him drink a bit of water. We could use more. I'm going to try to give him a shower when I get back up there and I'll try to change the sheets."

"Betas are so much more caring during heats. Thank you. You've handled all of this well and you're taking such good care of my Seokjin." Seokjin's mother said as she brought out a pitcher of water. 

Hoseok nodded. "I care about him a lot."

"Did you mate him?" She asked. 

"Yes." Hoseok said with a shy smile as he took the tray and pitcher from Seokjin's mother. "Yeah I did. Please bring Namjoon to us when you're done beating him up. I appreciate you letting both of us take care of Seokjin, albeit a bit late."

"You're welcome. Now get up there. He's starting to smell needy again."

Hoseok nodded and headed up the stairs quickly. Seokjin was already rutting against the bed tiredly and Hoseok put the tray of food and the pitcher down. He pulled off his jeans and climbed on the bed. "Can I enter you?" He asked Seokjin gently. The omega responded with an emphatic nod in the affirmative and Hoseok prepped himself to enter the omega again. When Seokjin was sated, Hoseok helped him off the bed and ran a cool bath. He helped Seokjin inside it and told him he'd be right back. Hoseok hurried to strip the sheets and put down new ones before he came back to the omega. Seokjin groaned as the scent of alpha permeated the house and Hoseok made quick work of getting Seokjin cleaned of the spunk and slick caked on his body before drying him off and laying him down on the bed again. He fingered the omega tenderly until Namjoon arrived at the door. 

He came in with his head down and an angry red handprint on his left cheek. Hoseok waved him over and Namjoon shed his clothes before joining the pair on the bed. Seokjin reached up for him and pulled his alpha down for a deep kiss. Namjoon thumbed at the mark Hoseok had left on Seokjin's neck and he smiled. "Do you need my knot babe?" Namjoon asked. 

Seokjin nodded earnestly and Hoseok and Namjoon switched places. Namjoon was fully hard and his knot had already begun forming, but despite his obvious rut, he took his time to enter his omega slowly. Hoseok kissed Seokjin lazily for a minute before the omega began bucking his hips up to meet Namjoon's thrusts. Hoseok sat back and wrapped his fingers around Seokjin's cock, smoothly jerking him to a shuddering orgasm. 

As Seokjin came underneath him, Namjoon pulled Hoseok towards him in a searing kiss. The beta groaned and Namjoon's pace stuttered, losing his rhythm as he got lost in sensation. When the alpha felt his peak nearing, he leaned down to claim his omega again and Seokjin screamed, clutching onto whatever limbs were nearest him, and gasping as his body was wracked with pleasure. Namjoon grunted as his knot breached his omega and he groaned into Seokjin's neck as he came. Hoseok rubbed his back gently as his body shook. 

When it had finally passed, Namjoon sat up a bit. "Can I mate with you?" He asked Hoseok breathlessly. 

Hoseok smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that. But after this heat we're all going to sit down for a very serious talk. Got it?" 

Namjoon nodded and pulled the beta to him, swiftly biting his neck and claiming him as his pack and mating him in the same moment. Hoseok moaned and his forgotten cock twitched back to life. Namjoon reached for it and within a few strokes, Hoseok was coming all over himself. As he caught his breath again, the beta leaned back on the bed next to Seokjin. The omega turned his head to kiss Hoseok and now with everyone properly sated, they could feel their exhaustion properly. It only took a few minutes before everyone snuggled up together and fell asleep. 

\---  
Seokjin woke them both up earnestly, his eyes bright with heat and slick gushing out of him. Namjoon chuckled and rolled the omega onto his side and gently fucked into him from behind. Seokjin was now facing Hoseok, who was smiling at the omega sleepily. Seokjin pulled Hoseok towards him and began kissing him passionately. The omega wrapped his hands around both of their cocks, and Hoseok groaned at the touch. 

Namjoon's hand gripped Seokjin's hip and he sped up his pace as he worked Seokjin open enough for his knot. The alpha pulled Hoseok up to him and suckled along his neck for a moment before kissing the beta. "Want you." The alpha breathed. Hoseok shuddered as the husky tone of the alpha. 

"Mm." He moaned in reply. Despite his words, the alpha focused on taking care of Seokjin. When the omega was sated again Hoseok got up. "I'm going to head downstairs for a bit. I need to clear my head. I'll be back in a bit okay?" He asked. He leaned over to kiss Seokjin gently and then got dressed, leaving the room. 

The alpha and omega were left alone. "Is he mad at me?" Seokjin asked Namjoon. 

The alpha shook his head. "No. He's probably just overwhelmed. This was a lot for him to handle so suddenly. But he'll be okay. I'm sorry I was so upset with you and that we didn't just talk about it. I feel terrible. You're not too mad at me are you?"

Seokjin rolled over to snuggle into his alpha. "I'm not. I'm okay. You're here now and that's all that matters. You're really not upset that Hoseok mated me?"

Namjoon pushed him. "I mated him too love. I don't regret letting you two mate each other." The alpha tightened his grip on his omega and the two began to fall asleep. When Hoseok came back up, he joined them in bed, letting Seokjin tug him closer to bury his head in the beta’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last prewritten chapter I have...I have a lot of time to write this upcoming weekend, but well, updates are going to start getting slower...and so will the plot, don't worry.
> 
> but seriously, chapter 5 is giving me so much grief. I've rewritten a particular section six times already and it's a mess. Might take me a day or two to work out the kinks before I can post it...please be patient with me  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	5. "I'm going to ask Jackson if he has handcuffs"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having trouble getting the next part of the fic going. I tend to hit writer's block all the time, so I gave up and wrote Yoonmin because why not. I'm nearly finished writing the next segment with Namjinseok, so that'll be up soon as well. Bear with me...I'm only human. Anyway, enjoy this :)

Yoongi slammed the car door and stomped up the stops to the entrance of Jackson’s complex. Jimin trailed after him, a smirk on his face at the beta’s temper tantrum. Jackson looked up as the two of them walked through the door. “Yoongi…is everything…”

“Yeah yeah, everything is fine. The house is just chaotic as hell because my fucking alpha doesn’t know how to do his job.”

Jackson looked over to Jimin for help. “To translate, Seokjin and Namjoon have been fighting lately, and we’re tired of it so we were hoping to stay here for a couple of days if that’s okay.”

Yoongi grunted an affirmative response. “Are things okay though?” Jackson asked.

“I don’t know. We just kind of needed a break if that makes sense.”

“Yeah it does.” Jackson reached behind him for a key and tossed it over to Jimin. “Make yourselves at home. Free of charge by the way.”

Yoongi shook his head. “No no no. We’re paying for our room.”

Jackson grinned. “No you are not. You’re my friends, you need a place to crash. Just because I own a complex instead of just guest bedrooms doesn’t mean you have to pay me to stay over a couple of nights. Take the damn key and go get some rest. I know you Yoongi and I know you just want to climb in bed and sleep for ten hours. Get out of here.”

Jimin pushed Yoongi out of the room and into the hallway, a smirk on his face. “Okay, okay stop pushing.” Yoongi growled. Jimin stepped away and slipped his hand into Yoongi’s. 

“Mr. Grumpy needs a nap.” Jimin teased.

“I swear I will smack you.”

“Smack my butt?”

Yoongi stopped in his tracks, looking at the omega in surprise. “What?”

Jimin shrugged, a cheeky grin on his face. “Oh I don’t know. You could spank me if you wanted. I wouldn’t mind.”

Jimin could visibly watch the beta’s demeanor change. Yoongi went from flabbergasted to turned on in a matter of seconds, but the emotions he experienced in the middle were amusing to the omega. “You little shit.” Yoongi hissed. “What the fuck number is on that damn key?” He snatched the key away from Jimin and then proceeded to drag the omega down the hallway. He fumbled with the key to get the door open and as soon as they were inside the room, Yoongi shoved Jimin against the wall harshly. “The fuck you trying to do to me?” He grit out as his lips latched onto Jimin’s neck, sucking a hickey into the omega's pale skin.

Jimin grinned and he reached his hands up to tangle in Yoongi’s hair. He shifted his hips slightly to press them both together and Yoongi groaned. “This. It’s hot seeing you riled up.”

“Playing games with me now?”

“No. I do want you to spank me. But I like seeing you all flustered and turned on. It’s a good look on you and I wish you would-” Jimin smacked his head back against the wall as Yoongi suddenly ground their clothed dicks together. 

“Wish I would what Jimin?” He replied, a smirk on his lips. He leaned back to look at Jimin and the omega panted as he looked at Yoongi. 

“Do something with that god awful sinful tongue you have.” Yoongi licked his lips and Jimin groaned. “Fuck you.”

“Use your words Jimin.”

Jimin groaned. “I want your dick in my ass. Get on with it.”

“Don’t boss me around Jimin or I’ll just leave you.”

“You wouldn’t.” Jimin said matter-of-factly.

“I can and I will.”

Jimin brushed his fingers along Yoongi’s hardness. “No you won’t.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yes please.” Jimin teased.

“Just shut the fuck up and strip you little monster.”

“Will you spank me?”

Yoongi groaned. “You, ass, bed, now.” He said, shucking off his pants before joining Jimin on the bed. Jimin smirked at Yoongi, teasingly wiggling his butt at the beta. Without even thinking, Yoongi landed his hand firmly against Jimin’s ass. Both of them froze at the sharp sound of the swat. And then Jimin groaned and buried his face into the pillows, his hand darting between his legs. “Don’t you fucking dare cum yet.” Yoongi growled and Jimin reluctantly moved his hand away. 

“Need you.” Jimin moaned.

“You’re seriously such a pain in the ass. I was going to take a nap. Now look at us.”

“Stick your damn fingers in my ass. The sooner you fuck my brains out the sooner we can take a nap.”

Yoongi sat back on his heels. “Seriously you need to stop bossing me around.” He considered for a moment before climbing off the bed. 

“Where are you going?”

Yoongi huffed as he pulled his pants back on. “To ask Jackson if he has any handcuffs. I’m going to tie you up and leave you like that while I take a nap.”

Jimin’s eyes widened and he watched his mate leave the room. “I’d give anything to see that conversation.” He said to himself before getting off the bed and scrambling for his clothes. He left his shirt undone and barely tucked himself into his pants before stumbling out behind Yoongi. Yoongi was already at the desk, his cheeks bright pink.

“You want what?” Jackson was asking. BamBam was perched on the desk, his feet in Jackson’s lap as the alpha was giving a half-assed attempt to pay attention to the foot rub he was giving the omega. 

“I _said_ I want to borrow some of your ties.”

“Why?”

Yoongi huffed, shifting his weight around nervously. He mumbled something under his breath that apparently Jackson couldn’t hear either. Yoongi repeated himself before the alpha could ask. “I want them for sex.”

BamBam choked. Jackson stared up at Yoongi. “You know what, I could have pegged you for the kinky type.” He gently tugged BamBam’s legs off of his lap and set them down in the chair as he stood up. “Yeah I’ve got some you can borrow. But if you get cum on them you’re buying me new ones.” Jackson headed upstairs and BamBam moved himself to the chair Jackson had been sitting on. The omega reached for a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

“What did Jimin do?” He asked casually.

“Um…nothing?” 

From where he sat, BamBam glanced over and spotted Jimin, but before the beta could follow his gaze, Jackson returned. “Uh, so here. Just don’t...don’t hurt yourselves and um, I want these back.” He handed over the ties hesitantly.

Yoongi growled and snatched them out of his hand. “You’ll get these back damn it. Just don’t judge me you annoying shit.” Yoongi muttered. He spun on his heel and headed back down the hallway. Jimin bolted back towards their room, hoping he could be back in bed before Yoongi got back. He plunked himself on the bed, panting from the sudden exertion and then tried to make himself look presentable. Yoongi huffed when he got into the room and he looked Jimin over.

“Thanks for following me. I really appreciate the moral support.” He said sarcastically.

Jimin looked down at himself. “How...”

“You put your pants back on.” Was all Yoongi said.

“Shit.”

“Well, take them off. Get on your hands and knees.”

Jimin shuddered at the dominance in Yoongi’s voice. He slowly started to undo his jeans, intentionally taking as long as he could to piss the beta off. Yoongi snapped and stalked across the room, pushing Jimin to the bed violently, his hands dropping the ties as his hands clasped onto Jimin’s hips. He wrenched the jeans and underwear down and off of the omega in one swift motion. Jimin shuddered, his hands reaching down to mess with Yoongi’s hair. “Fuck.” He whispered.

“You’re such a little shit.” Yoongi grit out, his fingers wrapping around Jimin’s dick as he climbed onto the bed.

“You love me.”

“Yeah you’re lucky that I do.” Yoongi grumbled. His hand worked the omega’s cock for a few thrusts before he let go completely. “Ugh fuck I have to go get our bags from the car.” Yoongi muttered.

“Why?” Jimin pouted, scooting further up the bed.

“Fucking need lube goddamn it.”

Jimin flushed. “No you don’t.”

“What do you mean? I’m gonna fuck your stupid tight little ass and I’m gonna need lube to do it.”

Jimin’s cheeks darkened further. “Can’t you smell it?” He whispered.

“Smell what-” Yoongi’s nostrils flared as Jimin spread his legs. “What...why the fuck are you wet?” The beta dropped his fingers to Jimin’s hole, running one finger through the slick that was dribbling out of the omega.

“I’m really _really_ turned on.” Jimin breathed out. “Need you in me. Please Yoongi.”

Yoongi took a shallow breath, his fingers trembling before he hastily tried to shove off his pants. He had to pause to take a few shuddering breaths. “Didn’t think you could smell like this outside a heat.” He whispered.

Jimin smirked and spread his legs wider. “Hurry up and fuck me.” He said teasingly.

“I fucking hate you right now.” Yoongi finally managed to get his pants off and he clambered up on the bed.

“I thought you were gonna tie me up.” Jimin said as Yoongi’s hands clasped onto his hips.

“You little shit.” Yoongi growled. “Not fucking tying you up right now.” He shifted so he was properly aligned with Jimin’s hole. Without any precedence, Yoongi slid himself inside of Jimin. The omega shuddered, his hands twisting in the sheets. Yoongi bottomed out and Jimin twisted.

“Hurts.” He whimpered.

Yoongi slowly leaned down, his hands coming to rest on either side of Jimin’s head. “Sorry.” He breathed, pressing his lips against Jimin’s gently. “I should have prepped you. You just smell so damn good I just...” He trailed off, apology still in his eyes.

Jimin shook his head. “It’s okay. I’ll adjust. Plus I’m already really wet.”

Yoongi hummed. “Yeah you are.” He pecked another kiss onto Jimin’s lips. “It’s nice.” The beta mused.

“That I’m wet?”

“Well yes, but more so it’s nice that you’re not in heat. I guess I’m just glad you can be wet like you’re in heat but not have to deal with the fever and mad fucking we had to deal with.”

Jimin raised his eyebrow. “Wow Yoongi, that was like a solid twenty seconds of talking.”

Yoongi flicked him. “I swear I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“I’m your mate?” Jimin suggested, wiggling slightly onto Yoongi’s dick.

Yoongi growled. “Yeah yeah. I get it.” He slowly pulled his hips back. “It’s okay if…?” He asked.

Jimin grinned. “Yep. Do me right Suga.”

Yoongi halted midway through thrusting back into Jimin. “What?”

Jimin smirked and sat upright, his nose pressing against Yoongi’s for a moment before he flipped them so Yoongi was on his back. “Oh I don’t know. Maybe Namjoon told me about your undercover rapper days.”

Yoongi groaned. “How the fuck can you bring that up when I’m inside your ass?”

Jimin shrugged. “I think it’s cute.” He settled himself comfortably on Yoongi’s dick, and shifted his legs until he was in a good position. 

“I hate being called cute.” Yoongi grumbled, bringing his hands up to Jimin’s waist.

“I never called you cute.” Jimin replied, lifting himself nearly completely off of Yoongi before slamming himself back down onto the beta.

Yoongi arched his back, his fingers tightening on Jimin’s waist. “Shit you can’t do that to me.” He groaned.

“Do what? This?” Jimin asked, repeating his motion with slightly more force.

“Stop it!” Yoongi growled.

“Why? You afraid you’ll cum too soon?”

Yoongi fixed him with a withering glare. “Why I ought to…” Jimin slowly rested himself down on Yoongi’s cock, their bodies flush, before he began rolling his hips in a counterclockwise motion. Yoongi shuddered. “Can’t fucking…”

Jimin smirked. “Just cum for me.” He said in a low voice. 

Yoongi’s hands clenched tighter on Jimin’s hips and the omega groaned, one of his hands reaching down to move one of Yoongi’s fingers lower on his skin. “No.” Yoongi grit out. His head pressed further into the pillows, exposing the long expanse of his neck. Jimin leaned down and latched onto his mate’s neck. Yoongi’s eyes shot open and his legs started trembling. “Fuck. Jimin I’m fucking…fuck I can’t, I’m gonna…”

“Do it.” Jimin breathed into his ear.

Yoongi bucked his hips into Jimin one last time before he started to cum with a shuddering cry. “Oh Jimin fuck.” The beta groaned.

Jimin moved to kiss his mate gently. Yoongi responded enthusiastically. “You’re so hot.” Jimin said with a smirk.

Yoongi growled. “You’re nowhere near cumming yet are you?”

Jimin shrugged. “You can suck me off right?”

The beta huffed. “The shit I do for you.” He mumbled.

“You love me.” Jimin said, pulling off of his mate. 

Yoongi hissed at the oversensitivity, and then sat up to push Jimin onto the bed. “Gonna fucking tie you up now got it?”

Jimin smirked. “Do your worst.”

Yoongi smacked Jimin’s thigh. “You’re such a twat.”

“Like I said, you love me.”

“And aren’t you just lucky that I do.” Yoongi said, bending to pick up the ties.

 

\---  
Jackson looked up at the mated pair as they wandered back into the lobby a matter of hours later. It was nearly evening and the two of them were freshly showered. Jimin looked like he was positively glowing, and Yoongi’s expression was set to the usual scowl the beta was practically known for. But their hands were linked and despite his expression, Jackson could tell Yoongi was actually bubbling inside. Yoongi dumped the ties unceremoniously on the desk. “Here.” Yoongi said.

“Did you have fun?” Jackson said to Yoongi with a wink.

“You’re such a dick.” The beta shot back.

“Mmhmm. What about you Jimin?”

“Yeah. I…I’ll spare you the details.”

Jackson laughed. “Yes please do. So what’s up?”

“Any ideas for what a young mated pair like ourselves should do for an afternoon?”

Jackson shrugged. “There’s that little lake thing down the way.”

Jimin squealed. “Yes! Yoongi please let’s go.”

Yoongi looked at his mate for a long minute. “Okay…what’s at the lake?”

“Well there’s this really nice gazebo, and its got pretty flowers and the grass is really soft and like it’s a hot spot for mates and lovers to go to.”

“You’re trying to convince me to go somewhere because its pretty?”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to convince you to go because I’m pretty.”

Yoongi resisted the urge to facepalm. “You’re lucky you’re cute. Okay, get in the car.”

Jackson waved at them with a smile as they left. From under the desk BamBam tugged on Jackson’s pants. “Are they gone?”

Jackson smirked. “Yeah. Now shut up and get back to work.” The alpha said as the omega lowered his mouth over Jackson’s cock again.

\---  
“I told you I don’t like pretty shit.” Yoongi said as he sneezed for the umpteenth time.

“You like me.”

Yoongi growled. “Stop saying that.”

“What? That you like me? Isn’t it true?”

“Well yeah…but…”

Jimin tugged on Yoongi’s hand, settling them both down on a blanket Jimin had brought to the lakeside. The beta waited until Jimin had settled himself with his head on Yoongi’s lap before he reached for the omega’s hand. Jimin smiled as their fingers entangled together. “It’s just that you’ve never said you love me before. Sometimes I wonder if you really do.”

Yoongi hummed. “I do, I really do. I’m just no good with the mushy stuff. I don’t know how to deal with the emotional aspect of a relationship.

“It’s just me Yoongi.” Jimin looked up into the beta’s eyes. “I just want to hear it once. But only if it’s true.”

Yoongi looked away from the omega, staring across the lake for a long minute. Then he pulled Jimin up, sitting them both face to face. Yoongi rested his forehead against Jimin’s. “I love you Jimin. I really do.” He tipped his chin forward and gently kissed his mate. “And I’m sorry I don’t say it. But I do really love you.”

Jimin smiled tenderly. “I love you too Yoongi. So much. I’m glad you’re my mate.”

Yoongi nodded. “Me too.” Yoongi kissed Jimin once more before pulling back, his cheeks pink.

Jimin pressed himself against Yoongi’s side, snuggling against his mate’s shoulder. “I wish I could freeze this moment and stay here with you forever.” Jimin said.

“Me too.” The beta reached for his mate’s fingers, interlocking them together. The two of them sat there in comfortable silence until the sun finally began to set, painting the sky in a beautiful array of colors. When it was dark, the two of them packed up their things, preparing to leave the lake. “Hey Jimin?” Yoongi asked.

“Yep?”

“I just…before we go, I wanted to tell you one more time…I love you.” He stared at the ground as he spoke but Jimin tugged his mate’s head up.

“I love you too Yoongi. And I know you love me. You don’t have to say it all the time. I know how you feel about me just with your actions. You’ve loved me since the first time you saw me.” Jimin smiled. “Now stop with the mushy stuff before your face falls off. Let’s get back to Jackson’s.”

Yoongi nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a side note, chapters will be a bit shorter than some of the previous ones, and the updates will be rather infrequent, but I won't abandon this. Just please be patient with me, thx.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	6. “Sit down and shut up”

The next morning, Seokjin’s heat seemed to be almost abated. His fever had gone down and the slick had stopped gushing out of him. Hoseok was tense most of the day. By mid afternoon, Hoseok excused himself from the room and he let them know he would wait for them downstairs. The beta’s behavior made Seokjin incredibly nervous, and despite Namjoon’s encouragement that the beta was probably fine, the alpha was concerned as well. 

When they both made their way downstairs in the early evening, Hoseok was curled up on the couch, reading something on a kindle. Seokjin’s mother was sitting in her armchair and she shot the alpha a withering glare before pulling her son into a hug. “Call me whenever you can sweetheart.” She said, pressing a gentle kiss to Seokjin’s forehead. “You,” she said, turning to Namjoon. “Don’t fuck up like this, ever again. Or I will castrate you and feed it to a cat.” Namjoon blanched. She smiled sweetly at him and pulled Hoseok into a light hug. 

The beta and omega were both buckled into the car when Seokjin’s mother stopped Namjoon. “Yeah?” He asked hesitantly, worried about what she would say.

“One more thing. Hoseok may very well have willingly mated with both of you, but he’s not okay. He didn’t say a word after he came down and he switched to using his kindle because I’d noticed he didn’t turn a single page in an actual book for over an hour. He likes you both, but to some extent, this situation pushed him too far too fast. He did what he had to for Seokjin’s sake, but don’t you dare expect that boy to crawl in bed with both of you tonight because he’s not ready for that; might not be for a long time.”

Namjoon found himself at a loss for what to say. He glanced at the car. Hoseok was in the back, his legs pulled up onto the seat and he was leaning on his arm as he stared out the window. “I…thank you. I guess I’m not exactly the best alpha around.”

“Most alphas aren’t in your situation right now. There’s a good reason why mated trios are so uncommon. Just don’t fuck this up more. I may be an omega but my threat still stands and you’d be wise not to disregard me.”

Namjoon nodded. “I won’t. And I appreciate that you let me into your house, even after I…”

“Don’t mention it. Now get those two back home and sort shit out.”

Namjoon bowed politely to her before climbing into the driver’s seat. Hoseok didn’t budge, and Seokjin only reached his hand over to hold Namjoon’s. The drive home was completely silent, and the most awkward three hours of Namjoon’s life. 

As soon as they got home, Hoseok headed to his own car. He made it all the way into the driver’s seat and turned the engine on before Namjoon stopped him. “Hoseok, don’t leave.”

“I’m not going inside with you. I’m not going to have sex with you, and you can’t just boss me around because you’re my mate now.” Hoseok bit out.

“That’s not…for fuck’s sake Hoseok do you think I’m that shallow?”

The beta scowled at him. “I’m going to my parent’s. I need some time. I need to think.”

“Will you come back?”

Hoseok shrugged. “I don’t know.” He said quietly after a minute.

Namjoon shook his head, reaching into the car to turn it off before gently taking Hoseok’s arm to tug him out of the car. Hoseok followed without putting up a fuss, but once the three of them walked inside, Hoseok squirmed. Yoongi and Jimin were both in the kitchen, eating some sort of take out, and they were both staring at them. Jimin’s eyes were trained on Hoseok’s neck.

“Oh my god.” Yoongi whispered. 

Hoseok whirled and walked right back out the door. “Don’t you dare let him leave.” Jimin snapped at Namjoon anxiously.

Namjoon flinched at the tone in Jimin’s voice, already headed towards the door before the omega had started speaking. Hoseok was already back in his car by the time Namjoon had made it outside and the alpha repeated the process of turning off the car and bringing the beta back up to the house. Hoseok resolutely refused to walk inside. “No.”

“Hoseok, we need to talk about this.”

“No. Just let me leave. I’ll come get my stuff when you’re not home.” He said.

“Hoseok, we’re mated, you can’t just leave.”

“I can and I fucking will. Watch me.” And with that the beta wrenched his arm out of Namjoon’s grasp.

It took everything within the alpha to not snap at the beta completely, but he latched onto Hoseok’s arm again, dragging him forcefully into the house. “Yoongi, Jimin; out. Out of the goddamn house right this fucking instant.” He snapped. “Seokjin, living room, now.” 

Yoongi glared at Namjoon as he followed Jimin to the door. The door slammed shut behind them and Hoseok dug his heels into the carpet, refusing to budge. Namjoon stopped in his tracks, regarded the beta for a moment before dropping his arm. Hoseok took a step backwards, about to bolt again, but Namjoon simply picked the beta up. Hoseok thrashed in Namjoon’s arms, squirming and swearing at the alpha all the way to the living room. 

“I’m not your fucking plaything!” Hoseok yelled as Namjoon set him down. “And I’m not here to be your sex toy. You already have an omega for that.” He continued and Seokjin bristled from where he sat on the couch.

Namjoon brought himself to his full height, locking eyes with Hoseok, and in the most alpha voice he had ever used, he growled “sit down and shut the fuck up.” Hoseok dropped onto the couch without another sound. For a long minute the only sound in the room was the clock hanging on the wall, ticking loudly in the silence.

“Namjoon?” Seokjin asked in a small voice. He was looking between the two of them, tears in his eyes. 

Namjoon’s shoulders slumped. “Sweetie it’s okay.” He said softly, not moving towards the omega. He fixed his gaze on the beta. “Hoseok, you are not a plaything or a sex toy. I don’t know where the fuck you got the idea. Honestly I’m not sure where any of this is coming from, so I want you to talk, right now.”

Hoseok pressed himself further into the cushions. “No.” He said firmly, but his voice had lost most of the bite to it. 

Namjoon pulled the footrest directly in front of Hoseok and sat himself down on it. “I can wait all night.” 

Hoseok looked away from the alpha, staring at the clock. “I’m not in your pack. I don’t want to be. I don’t want to be your mate.”

“You’re lying.” Namjoon said.

“I’m not.”

“No, you definitely are lying. You moved in within a day of meeting us, you asked _me_ if you could mate with Jin, and you let me mate you as well.”

“You don’t understand Namjoon. You know nothing about me.”

“I can take the time to know you better.”

Hoseok sighed. “That’s not what I mean. The things you should know, _need_ to know, I’ll never tell you.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t.”

Namjoon frowned. “What do you mean you can’t?”

“What’s happened to me, what I’ve been through; it’s not something I would ever tell you in any sort of casual conversation.” The beta started to pick at the hole in his jeans. “Namjoon, I’m broken. Beyond repair. I wasn’t thinking yesterday. I thought maybe I could just be a third wheel to the both of you. I never thought you would both want to mate with me so much. I was hoping to avoid that.”

“Why?” Namjoon asked.

“Because I’m scared.” Hoseok whispered.

Namjoon melted, moving to sit beside the beta, tugging him into his arms. Hoseok shuddered for a second before he burst into tears. Namjoon carefully played with his hair, letting the beta just cry. When the tears finally stopped, Namjoon pulled the beta up to look at him. “Hoseok, you don’t have to be scared. What do you have to be scared of?”

“I’ve been hurt before. I was supposed to be an omega. I was going to be gifted to an alpha, but when I presented as a beta, he decided he didn’t want me. My future was gone. The alpha who had told me he loved me and wanted me and was going to put pups in me and take care of me until the end of time dropped me like a dead fish because of my biology.”

“What would make you think I’d do the same?”

“Because I don’t want to have pups. Ever.”

Namjoon rested the palms of his hands on both of Hoseok’s cheeks. “I don’t know why people get so hung up on pups. Pups aren’t everything in the world. Even if neither of you ever want or have pups, I’ll never _ever_ want to get rid of you or love you any less.”

“You…you love me?” Hoseok whispered, his eyes widening as he stared into Namjoon’s eyes.

Namjoon smiled. “Yeah. Yeah I do.” They were quiet for a long time before Namjoon spoke again. “Hoseok? Is there more you aren’t telling me?”

The beta took a moment to respond. “Yes, but I’m not ready to talk about it yet. I don’t know if I ever will be.”

“Did we push you too much yesterday?”

“No…yes. But just…I didn’t…If I could do it over again I wouldn’t have mated you both. The sex was, well it didn’t push me, I’ve had sex before, but I’ve never mated before. I think it was too much, too fast.”

Namjoon nodded. “Of course.” He tugged Hoseok into his arms. He pressed a gentle kiss to the beta’s cheek. “You don’t have to have sex with us again until you’re ready. As for us already being mated, there’s nothing I can do to change that, but we can slow the relationship down as much as you need.”

Hoseok shifted on the couch, pressing his face into Namjoon’s chest. “I…maybe can we cuddle? I kind of need to be held.” His voice was small.

“Out here?” Namjoon asked.

“No. In bed. I mean I don’t want to get in the way if you two want to be alone. I’m sorry.”

Namjoon glanced back at Seokjin. The omega nodded. “You won’t be getting in the way.”

Namjoon ruffled Seokjin’s hair and drew him against his chest. “Let’s do this. We’ll go upstairs and cuddle tonight, and tomorrow we’ll properly sit down and discuss everything that we need to talk about.”

Hoseok hummed in response and Seokjin pressed himself up to kiss Namjoon’s neck. “I love you.” Seokjin whispered to his alpha.

Namjoon hummed, his hands tightening on both of his mates. “I love you too, both of you.” And though Namjoon noticed the tears on his shirt as Hoseok cried again silently, the alpha simply rubbed the beta’s back, letting him feel safe in his arms.

\---  
Yoongi and Jimin got back to the house a little after midnight. The house was quiet and other than a light left on in the kitchen as usual, everything was dark. “I think they went to bed.” Jimin mused.

“Still can’t believe they mated with Hoseok.” Yoongi mumbled.

Jimin rolled his eyes. “We talked about this.”

“Yeah but it’s so weird.”

“Threesomes are a thing Yoongi. People have sex with two or more people all the time.”

Yoongi flashed him a withering glare. “Maybe, but it doesn’t change the fact that it’s Namjoon who’s doing it.”

Jimin shrugged. “I think they can make it work.” Yoongi grumbled something as Jimin led him to their bedroom. “Now you’d be wise to not bring this up, make anyone uncomfortable, or ask any sort of questions about all of this with anyone. I don’t exactly think they’ve properly figured it out themselves so don’t be an ass about it.”

Yoongi huffed. “As if.”

Jimin flicked him. “If you do I’m hiding my ass under lock and key until my heat.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“If you want to have sex with me this month, you’d better play nice.”

Yoongi growled. “You little shit.”

“You love me.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not a little shit though.”

Jimin pulled him down for a kiss. “True. Now come on and love me Yoongi.”

 

\---  
It took months for Hoseok to properly adjust to being mates with Namjoon and Seokjin. He spent most nights in his own room, and only rarely joined his mates for nights of innocent cuddling. Seokjin’s next heat came and went and Hoseok only came up on the last day for a few hours. He sat on the bed beside Seokjin and watched Namjoon claim him, but he refused the kisses of his mates and stayed fully clothed, mostly there for the cuddles afterwards. But it was a start. Following the heat, Hoseok slowly let himself open up more around the both of them. Namjoon figured he had been waiting for Seokjin's heat to come and go before getting closer with them so as not to let on false hopes of him joining them for it.

One afternoon, a few weeks later, Hoseok came home from work early. Jimin and Seokjin were both in the living room playing video games, and Seokjin looked up as he spotted Hoseok. “What are you doing home? Its not even one yet.”

“I…I’m not feeling well. I’m going to lay down.”

Seokjin frowned but nodded at him. Three rounds of Mario Kart later, with Seokjin coming in at the dead of last place each time, Jimin finally pushed at him. “Go to Hoseok damn it. I can tell you’ll never focus on this if you don’t.”

Seokjin sighed and tossed the controller onto the couch beside Jimin. “Fine, but you’re on for a rematch later.”

“Whatever you say Jin-ah.”

Seokjin kicked at Jimin’s foot as he passed, and then headed for Hoseok’s room. He knocked once but didn’t receive an answer so he carefully pushed the door open. The lights were all off and the room was surprisingly dark. Seokjin hadn’t spent much time in this room, but he carefully made his way to the bed. Hoseok was underneath the covers, even his head. Seokjin reached up to tug the covers back and Hoseok instantly pulled it back up. “Go away.” He grumbled.

“If you’re sick, let me take care of you.”

“I already told you to go away.” Hoseok said firmly.

Seokjin frowned. “Please stop pushing me away. I’m not here to, I don’t know, whatever you’re interpreting my kindness and concern to be…whatever it is, let me help you.”

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

Hoseok didn’t reply, twisting slightly to tuck the covers tighter around his body. For a brief second the covers were lifted enough to expose Hoseok’s skin, but that one second was enough for Seokjin. 

“Fuck.” The omega whispered. “I’ll call Namjoon.”

“No! Please don’t. Just leave me alone.”

“But you’re in your heat.”

“It’ll pass. Just go away.”

Seokjin stamped his feet, unsure as to what to do. “I don’t want to just leave you alone.” 

“Please do. Lock the door behind you.”

“Hoseok…”

“Do it or I’ll lock it for you when you leave.”

Seokjin clenched his hands together. “Okay I’ll leave you alone, but let me get you some water and granola bars okay? And I have a dildo upstairs if you want that.”

Hoseok mumbled out a quiet response.

“Don’t lock this door until I get back or I will call Namjoon and he’ll kick it down.”

Hoseok whimpered and Seokjin left the room, heading to the kitchen before stopping in the living room again. “Hoseok is in heat.”

Jimin looked up, his eyes widening. “Is he…does he want to be alone?”

Seokjin nodded. “Yeah. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Well don’t leave him alone. As much as he resists, he’s going to need you, both of you. A beta’s first heat is really really strong. Just…don’t leave him.” 

“Should I call Namjoon? Or can you?”

“I’ll send Namjoon to you both when he gets home okay?”

Seokjin nodded, going into the kitchen to get the water and snacks. When he got back into the room, Hoseok was on his hands and knees, completely naked, with slick trickling out of his hole. “Please.” He whimpered as Seokjin walked back into the room. “Please fuck me Seokjin.” The water bottles dropped to the floor as Seokjin pressed himself back against the door.

“Holy fuck.” Seokjin breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was soooo hard to write. I struggled with this so much. I trashed at least six different written ideas and quite a few mental ideas before I gave up and wrote Yoonmin to give myself a break. But well I guess I worked out some of the kinks and I'm sort of okay with this, but eh. I'm not exactly satisfied with this chapter, but I don't think I'll have as much trouble writing the next one.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	7. Seokjin's big purple dildo

Namjoon ran a hand over his eyes. The day felt like it was dragging on and on. His phone rang and he picked it up, welcoming the distraction. “Hello?” He asked.

_“Hyung? It’s Jimin. Um, you should probably come home soon. Hoseok is in heat.”_

“Hoseok is in…heat.” The alpha repeated. Jimin waited a beat. “Shit! Hoseok is in his heat? Right now?”

_“Yeah, Seokjin is with him. I…I don’t know if anything is happening. But you should probably come home.”_

Namjoon internally panicked. Betas in relationships with omegas went into partial ruts, weaker than that of an alpha, but strong enough to satisfy their omega mate, and even impregnate them. Betas with alpha mates however, went into pseudo heats. Their heats lasted no more than 3 days, instead of the typical 5-7 of an omega heat. And the very first one a beta had was actually stronger than that of an omega’s heat. Namjoon should have known this was coming. At Seokjin’s last two heats, even when the beta had joined them, there were no signs of a rut of any kind from Hoseok. Hoseok’s body was responding to the alpha in the relationship and not the omega. 

Namjoon dropped everything, hanging up his phone after realizing that Jimin had already ended the call a matter of minutes before. He rushed to get out of the office but his boss stopped him. “Where are you going Namjoon?” Jaebum wasn’t a mean person or anything. He came off a bit strong at times, and he was an alpha, but despite Namjoon knowing Jaebum’s words had no bite to them, Namjoon’s brain was too panicked and anxious to put up with the other alpha.

“My beta is in heat.”

“I thought Seokjin’s heat was a couple weeks ago.” Jaebum’s eyes widened suddenly. “Your beta? Oh. I thought the beta in your pack was mated. Did you get another one?”

Namjoon cleared his throat. “My beta _mate_ is in heat. So kindly please let me go home. I’ll be back Monday.”

Jaebum was left standing there, beyond flustered, as Namjoon booked it out of the office. The drive home took Namjoon fifteen minutes instead of the almost thirty, and the alpha was panicked he would be pulled over for speeding before he could get home. He burst through the door. Jimin leapt up from his seat and rushed over to stop Namjoon from moving. “Wait. Just…I don’t have to tell you any of this, but please don’t hurt him.”

The scent in the house was strong, almost overpowering. Most of it was the sweet, warm scent of _mate, home, family_ but a slight amount of contentment was evident coming from Hoseok in much softer waves before Namjoon reached for the door. There were no signs of anxiety or distress, which was a good sign at least. He took a deep breath, trying to shove down the already insistent arousal in his trousers, and then pushed open the door.

 

\---  
Seokjin was panicking. He’d never really been around a beta in heat. Yeah he knew that’s what happened to betas with alpha mates, but he had yet to actually meet a beta in heat. All he knew was that this heat was going to be stronger than any heat Seokjin had or would ever have in his life. Hoseok was going to need a knot inside him as soon as possible. The strong warm scent coming off of Hoseok was encouraging. He smelled of mate, of family, and pure unabashed need. Seokjin was frozen in place for a long minute before he finally started moving. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do, but he knew what he always needed when he was in heat. He came around the side of the bed and pressed one hand against Hoseok’s cheek. The beta’s head shot up, looking at the omega with glossy eyes. He was nearly out of his mind with heat. 

A thought occurred to Seokjin at that moment and he left the room in a hurry to rush upstairs to his bedroom. He fumbled through the drawers until he found it. He blushed when he realized Jimin would probably see him running back down the stairs with the huge purple dildo with a proportionally impossible knot at the base, but he pushed the thought away. He had to take care of Hoseok. Scooping up a handful of condoms, he left the bedroom to head back to Hoseok. If Jimin noticed Seokjin practically fly down the stairs, dildo in hand, the other omega didn’t say a word. 

As Seokjin walked back into the room, he was distinctly aware of the scent of Hoseok’s orgasm. Knowing from experience, when Namjoon wasn’t around to satiate him, putting off the first orgasm as long as possible kept the heat from really kicking up into full gear. Afterwards however, only an alpha knot could properly bring the heat down for the short respite it offered. Seokjin glanced at the clock. It was hardly 2. Seokjin would have to take care of Hoseok at least three hours until Namjoon could come home.

“Hobi? Hoseok can you hear me?” Seokjin asked.

Hoseok responded to Seokjin’s voice with a shuddering moan. “Need.” He mumbled.

Seokjin chewed on his lip. Yeah he was hard, but that wasn’t going to help Hoseok. Well it could, but Seokjin’s cock wasn’t big enough to help the beta in any way. He dumped the condoms onto the bedside table and then he shucked off his shirt and shimmied off his pants and underwear, leaving him as naked as the beta. He climbed onto the bed beside Hoseok. “Okay, let’s do this.” Seokjin said, more for his own sake than Hoseok’s as the beta was, for the most part, not quite present. He gently pulled Hoseok up towards him, out of his position on his hands and knees. Seokjin pressed a harsh kiss to the beta’s lips, trying his hardest to be as dominant as possible. It went entirely against his nature, but his mate was here, begging, wanting, _needing_ Seokjin to take care of him.

Seokjin flipped them, pushing Hoseok down into the covers and wrapping his fingers around the beta’s cock. Hoseok arched, one of the vertebrate in his back popping from the sheer strength of his body’s movements. Seokjin was slightly startled by it, but he pushed the beta’s hips back onto the bed as hard as he could. Three firm tugs of Hoseok’s cock later and the beta was shuddering out another orgasm. Seokjin figured he had maybe a minute at most before Hoseok would be out of his mind again. “Hoseok. Hoseok look at me.” Hoseok blinked at Seokjin. “Tell me right now if its okay for me and Namjoon to take care of you. I need to hear you say it, now.”

“Yes. Please. Mate, need…” Hoseok groaned out.

Seokjin grabbed Hoseok’s face with both of his hands. “Can I, can _Namjoon_ mate with you?”

“Yes. Yes Seokjin. Please. It hurts.”

Hearing his name was all the confirmation Seokjin needed. Hoseok was at least lucid enough to know who was with him. They would deal with the possible fallout afterwards. Seokjin slipped one finger inside of Hoseok’s dripping hole. It was weird for the omega to be on the other end of a heat. Hoseok smelled downright delicious though and Seokjin felt his cock pulsing at the pure desire to be _buried inside Hoseok’s ass._ Was this how Namjoon felt every heat? Hoseok opened up easily for Seokjin and the omega slid another finger inside of Hoseok. It wasn’t long before Hoseok was grinding down on Seokjin’s fingers and begging for more. Seokjin had managed to put four fingers inside before he figured it was time to switch to the dildo. Despite the significant girth of it though, he didn’t expect that it would bring any real satisfaction to Hoseok, just keep him at a precipice of orgasm after orgasm over and over. Seokjin pulled his fingers out of Hoseok, most of his forearm covered in the slick that had gushed down over his wrist. 

He licked at his fingers subconsciously as he reached for the dildo with his other hand and Hoseok groaned suddenly. Seokjin followed the beta’s gaze and realized one of his fingers was still inside his mouth. “You taste so fucking good.” Seokjin said in the huskiest voice he could manage. Hoseok writhed, his cock suddenly spurting cum onto his belly. 

“Fuck Jin, you’re so hot. Please. I need you inside me.” Hoseok was lucid enough to be asking for this but Seokjin shook his head.

“I’m too small. I won’t fill you up enough.”

“Please.” Hoseok’s voice cracked and after a second of deliberation, Seokjin set the dildo down beside him and reached for a condom. It was one of large ones that Namjoon used only when Seokjin wasn’t in heat and they didn’t want to deal with any clean up. It was far too big on Seokjin’s cock, but it didn’t fall off when Seokjin gave himself a few practice tugs. Seokjin settled himself in between Hoseok’s legs, tugging both of the beta’s thighs up over his own.

“You ready?” Seokjin asked and Hoseok nodded emphatically. Seokjin was never on top and he was so nervous his hands trembled as they reached to tighten around Hoseok’s hips. Then he carefully pressed himself forward into Hoseok. The omega figured he could fuck the beta for a few minutes before the beta would need more and Seokjin would have to switch to the dildo. What he wasn’t expecting was for Hoseok to cry out, his legs tightening around Seokjin to pull the omega in even deeper.

“More.” He hissed.

Seokjin started to pull out and Hoseok’s eyes flew open. “No. Stay; fuck me. Please. It’s helping.”

“It won’t for very long.” Seokjin warned him.

“I don’t want your big purple dildo. I want you.” Hoseok’s eyes were clear enough that Seokjin could see the flecks of bronze in the beta’s irises. 

“Okay.” Seokjin said. He pulled his hands off of the beta’s hips and settled his hands on either side of Hoseok’s head. “Can I kiss you?” He asked.

Hoseok tipped his head up, catching Seokjin’s lips in his, before bucking his hips. “Fuck me Seokjin.” Hoseok whimpered.

Seokjin groaned, pulling his hips back until he was nearly out of the beta, and then he slammed himself back inside the beta. Hoseok groaned, his hands slamming down on Seokjin’s thighs, nails digging into the skin. “Am I doing it right?”

“So right Jin-ah. Feel so good in me.” Hoseok said reassuringly.

Seokjin vaguely realized that though he was the one on top, Hoseok was still the dominant in the situation right now, and the thought pissed Seokjin off. He was supposed to be taking care of Hoseok. This was likely the only opportunity he would ever have to be on top and he wanted to do it right. Seokjin shifted, hoping he could hit the beta’s prostate with his next thrust. He struck gold as he pushed forward, the beta arching into his thrust. The sounds that were coming from deep within the beta’s chest and throat encouraged Seokjin to establish a uninhibited pace. He fucked into Hoseok as hard and deeply as he could manage.

It was exhausting. Seokjin finally surmised. Seokjin had worked Hoseok through an additional three orgasms, all in relatively quick succession of each other before Seokjin finally gave himself over to the feel of Hoseok. The beta had finally started to sound coherent, and despite Seokjin telling him that the dildo would be better for him, Hoseok insisted that Seokjin should keep going. “I’m gonna try to get us both off.” Seokjin said between pants. Sweat was dripping off of his skin, rolling down his arms; his hair was completely wet from it. He couldn’t remember being this worn out by sex before. Heat sex was different for Seokjin. His body put him into overdrive, and generally he wasn’t doing ninety percent of the work. His thighs burned and his arms could hardly hold him up from where he was hovering just above Hoseok’s body. Hoseok’s own arms had come up to support his own, and having the beta’s hands clasped tightly around his upper arms was probably the only thing holding Seokjin upright.

“You’re tired.” Hoseok finally said, Seokjin groaning in frustration. _Why couldn’t he orgasm?_ “It’s okay. You can take a break.”

“No.” Seokjin insisted. “I’m supposed to take care of you.”

“Jin…”

Seokjin dropped his head to Hoseok’s shoulder, groaning in frustration as he canted his hips forward again and again but to no avail. It didn’t seem to matter how turned on he was or how strongly Hoseok’s scent was affecting him, he just didn’t seem capable of an orgasm and he had no idea why. 

“Mate me.” Hoseok whispered.

“I shouldn’t.” Seokjin replied.

“Please. I think I’m ready to be mates with you both now. Mate me Seokjin, for real this time.” Seokjin hesitated. Namjoon’s previous mating mark was still etched into Hoseok’s skin, but Seokjin had yet to give Hoseok his own mating mark. His teeth barely grazed the space to the right of Namjoon’s mark and Hoseok moved one hand up to rest on Seokjin’s neck. “That’s it. Claim me.” Hoseok said, breathless.

Seokjin bit down and his entire body thrummed with pleasure. He could feel Hoseok reach another orgasm. The sensation curled through his loins as Seokjin felt his mate’s pleasure explode. It was something Seokjin had only ever felt with Namjoon; the intimate connection between their bodies. Hoseok shuddered, tugging Seokjin down a bit further to latch into the mating mark he had given Seokjin months ago. That was the catalyst that finally lit the spark within Seokjin. His body finally responded to the blinding pleasure he had been feeling for nearly an hour already. He nearly choked as his orgasm hit him like a train. His arms finally gave out and his legs managed to give him one last press deep inside of Hoseok before he was spilling into the condom. 

Hoseok threw his head back, the veins of his neck visible as he let out a soundless cry. Seokjin lay panting on top of the beta, his body still shaking in aftershocks of the most powerful and exhausting orgasm Seokjin had ever experienced. The two stayed still like that, trying to catch their breath, for a good five or ten minutes. Hoseok shifted slightly and Seokjin tried to push himself up, ready to get up and get them both cleaned up a bit. “Stay. Stay in me. I don’t feel the heat right now. Just, stay with me. I need you in me.”

“That’s not possible. I’m not that big, and I don’t have a knot. Me staying inside you shouldn’t change the fact that you need more.”

Hoseok shushed him. “Possible or not, I don’t need anything right now. Just, stay in me.” Hoseok said softly, his eyes slipping closed. Seokjin nodded, laying himself back down on Hoseok, trying to ignore the sticky mess that was in between them. He felt his own eyes starting to droop closed, and though he fought it, he finally caved and let his body have the rest it so craved.

That was how Namjoon found them not even five minutes later. If the alpha was being honest, he was utterly shell shocked at the scene in front of him. He had been expecting Seokjin to be using a dildo to take care of Hoseok and that they would still be at it. But when he walked into the room, Seokjin lifted his head up lazily, glancing back at his alpha with a yawn. Though the scent of Hoseok’s heat was so very thick in the room, Namjoon could tell that it wasn’t spiking right now, hadn’t been in at least fifteen minutes. “Seokjinie…did you do this?” Namjoon asked, the tone of his voice filled with fondness.

Seokjin nodded. “Yeah alpha. I took care of our mate while you were gone.”

Namjoon leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Seokjin’s forehead. “I’ll get something to clean you both up then.” Namjoon returned a moment later with a wet washcloth in his hand and he gently tugged Seokjin upright. He carefully cleaned the drying cum off of both of his mates’ stomachs, and after letting Seokjin lay back down on Hoseok, Namjoon cleaned the omega’s arm. “Is this Hoseok’s slick?” Namjoon asked.

Seokjin nodded. “He was so wet for me.” Seokjin said, sleep still clawing at him.

Namjoon smiled. “You did so good my precious Jin.” He carefully turned his mates so they were both on their sides and after tugging off his clothes, he slotted himself behind Hoseok. Hoseok mumbled something sleepily as he felt the alpha’s presence enveloping him. “Just rest Hoseok. I’m here and I’ll take good care of you okay?” Hoseok nodded, pushing his head back to tuck himself into the bend of Namjoon’s shoulder. Namjoon smiled, kissing Hoseok’s head softly before bringing his arm around both of his mates, interlocking all three of their hands together. “I love you both.” Namjoon said softly, when he was sure both of them were asleep. “And I’ll always take care of you both, as long as I live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rather liked writing this chapter. There'll be another heat chapter, but I just couldn't write anymore today. As it is it's 4am and I have work in 5 hours, but well sometimes I can't stop writing lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	8. Taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generally when I write I put one song on repeat. If any of you are curious, I can write out which song(s) I was listening to when I was writing a specific chapter. (But I won't if you all don't want to know lol) For this particular chapter, I listened to the Chinese Version of Exo's One and Only.
> 
> Also, I'm planning a spin off series with the got7 members...what do y'all think?

Seokjin grumbled as he was jostled from his sleep. It was the third day of Hoseok’s heat and it had showed no signs of slowing down. Namjoon had entered a full rut as soon as Hoseok had woken up the first time, and he was more than capable of satisfying Hoseok with his knot over and over again, but neither of them had wanted Seokjin to leave for more than a few minutes. The only downside to staying in the room with them was that he was on their basically nonexistent sleep schedule. At best, they were up again every four hours for another frantic session before they would fall asleep again. Rinse and repeat. At the beginning, Hoseok had barely managed an hour. How the hell did him and Namjoon manage seven days of sex every three or four hours? Doing the math, that was at least six orgasms a day from just Namjoon.

Seokjin groaned, finally opening his eyes. Hoseok had grown bored of the normal sex positions and had tried out as many as Namjoon was flexible enough for. Seokjin had discovered that Hoseok danced in his free time. It was how he had met Jimin. It proved to be an exceptional hobby to have when it translated to flexibility in the bedroom. One particular time Namjoon had fucked Hoseok while the beta’s legs were spread in the splits. At the moment, Hoseok was riding Namjoon, the alpha’s hands tight around Hoseok’s hips as they worked their bodies in tandem.

“Seokjinie.” Hoseok said fondly as he noticed Seokjin was awake. Seokjin’s name was punctuated with a sharp gasp as Namjoon bucked his hips upward into the beta forcefully.

“Hey.” Seokjin replied.

“Join us?” Hoseok asked.

Aside from the first couple of sessions, Seokjin had taken to just letting the other two fuck while he simply watched or slept. “How?” Seokjin asked.

“Up.” Namjoon said. “Sit on me Jin. Wanna rim you while you kiss Hoseok.”

Seokjin flushed. “But I’m not wet or anything.”

Namjoon smirked. “I can make you wet Seokjinie.”

The omega blushed further. “Okay.” Seokjin pushed himself upright and crawled over to where Namjoon was spread out on his back. Hoseok stopped rolling his hips against Namjoon’s forming knot. Namjoon moved his hands from Hoseok’s to Seokjin’s, encouraging the omega to move a bit faster. Seokjin pressed a kiss to his alpha’s lips and Namjoon hummed. The alpha deftly deepened the kiss, his hand coming up behind Seokjin’s head. Their tongues danced for a moment before Hoseok whimpered. Seokjin pulled back, letting Namjoon chase his lips with a smirk.

Seokjin finally clambored up onto his knees, straddling Namjoon’s chest. Hoseok anxiously tugged on Seokjin’s shoulders, dragging the omega closer to him. The beta pressed an anxious kiss to the omega’s lips. Seokjin groaned. Hoseok hummed, letting one of his hands drop down to Seokjin’s cock.

“We gotta make this hard now don’t we?” Hoseok asked in a low voice. Seokjin groaned, letting both of his mates move him until Namjoon was able to reach his ass with his tongue. Seokjin shivered in surprise as his alpha gave him a good firm lick before clasping Seokjin’s thighs in his big hands, holding the omega in place. Hoseok had moved forward a bit as well, one hand pressing into the mattress beneath them. He began rolling his hips again, fucking downward on the alpha’s cock. Hoseok moved his other hand off of Seokjin’s cock, taking the omega’s hand in his. Hoseok pressed a light kiss to Seokjin’s lips as he guided Seokjin’s hands to the beta’s cock. “Make me cum Seokjinie.” Hoseok said, letting Seokjin start stroking the beta’s cock.

Seokjin hissed as Hoseok went back to jerking the omega’s now painfully hard cock, resting their foreheads together, both of them able to watch each other’s hands moving on their cocks. Namjoon’s tongue had begun licking into Seokjin’s hole and Seokjin could barely think. The pheromones in the air were stifiling. Seokjin could smell his mates, taste the sexual drive on his tongue.

Suddenly the pace kicked up a notch. Namjoon began bucking up into Hoseok harder and faster. The beta was meeting the alpha’s thrusts at every beat, establishing a frantic rhythm. Hoseok’s hand sped up on Seokjin’s cock and it was almost too much. Seokjin tried to match his own hand movements with Hoseok’s. Hoseok latched onto Seokjin’s lips, his tongue pressing inside insistently. Seokjin let him dominate his mouth, their tongues tangling together.

“Gonna.” Hoseok mumbled, flinging his head back as he slammed himself down onto Namjoon, the alpha’s knot burying inside the beta. Namjoon shuddered and Hoseok came undone, his cock spurting cum all over Seokjin’s fingers. As Hoseok’s orgasm finished, Namjoon began to cum, his voice deep and gravelly as he groaned out Hoseok’s name. He tightened his hands on Seokjin’s hips, going back to madly eating out the omega. As soon as Hoseok’s orgasm finished, he went back to kissing Seokjin, his pace on the omega’s cock picking up. The combined stimuli at all of Seokjin’s orifices was too much, and within a minute the omega was shuddering through his own orgasm. He whimpered as Hoseok continued toying with his cock after he had stopped cumming.

“Stop.” Seokjin whispered in a shaky voice. Namjoon gave his ass one final lick before gently releasing the beta from his grip. Seokjin’s hips were littered with dark red marks that they all knew would be bruises before long. With trembling legs, Seokjin stood up part way to climb off of the alpha. “I’ll get us cleaned up.” He said.

Hoseok pulled him in for another kiss. “You know what I want to try next heat?” He asked.

Seokjin shook his head, looking at the beta with curiosity. 

“Double penetration.” Hoseok said in a low tone.

“Why next heat?” Seokjin whispered back.

Hoseok kissed him again. “My heat is done sweetheart.”

Seokjin’s eyes widened. “Oh. When did it finish? Just now?”

Hoseok shook his head. “No. Yesterday, the one we did after dinner was the last one.”

“So the past two…or I guess three, were genuine, out of heat matings? Then why all the pheromones?”

Namjoon chuckled. “Seokjin, I don’t think you’re aware of how strong the pheromones _you’re_ letting off are. You’re practically bursting with contentment and happiness. Everything about you is letting off pure waves of home and mate. It’s absolutely intoxicating.”

“Oh.” Seokjin glanced down at the ground. “I um…I’ll go get a washcloth real quick.” He ducked into the bathroom, steadying himself against the counter for a moment. He took a deep breath, glancing back up in the mirror. The paired mating marks were etched into the skin on his neck. He fingered them for a moment and he smiled at the warm bubbly feeling that suddenly ran through him. He wet the washcloth and went back out into the bedroom. Namjoon was propped up on his elbow, Hoseok still comfortably perched over the alpha’s knot. Both of them were scrolling through their phones, but they looked up at the omega as he walked back in the room. “I have a question.” Seokjin said softly.

Hoseok set his phone down and Namjoon beckoned the omega over to them, taking the washcloth from the omega. “Go ahead sweetheart.”

“Um I guess what I want to know is, Hoseok are you okay with being mates with us now? I just…I don’t know if I could handle you being distant from us again. Not after all this. I just…” Seokjin bit his lip, looking away from the other two.

“What exactly do you mean Seokjinie?” Hoseok asked softly.

“I don’t know. But you let me mate with you. Your heat abated for a bit when I fucked you that first day. I guess I just don’t understand what that means. And if you reject us again now that this is over, I guess I’ll just feel used and dirty.” The omega’s voice caught and he cleared his throat quickly. “I um, I need to go.” He turned and headed for the door.

“Seokjin…sweetie you’re naked.” Namjoon said gently.

Seokjin’s ears burned and he snatched a pair of boxers off of the floor, stepping into them quickly before darting out of the room. He pulled the door closed behind him, figuring he had about ten minutes before either of them could come after him. Jimin looked up as Seokjin came out of the hallway. “Hey.” Jimin said casually. “Where’s…”

Seokjin pushed past him, going for the stairs before the other omega could stop him. “I don’t want to talk Jimin.”

“Is something wrong? Did something happen?”

Seokjin shook his head. “No. I just want to be alone.”

Jimin caught Seokjin’s arm. “Come here and talk to me about it. It’s not good to be alone right now.” He tugged Seokjin to the living room. Seokjin pulled his legs up onto the couch, wrapping his arms around his legs and dropping his chin on his knees. “Okay Seokjin, spill.”

Seokjin sighed. “I just…I felt really vulnerable the first day. And I’m afraid Hoseok isn’t going to want to be with us and I just feel used I guess.”

Jimin’s face softened. “Aw Jin, you’re not used. Everything smells different. I know Hobi’s heat is done, and I can still smell all sorts of positive shit from you three.”

“It’s literally disgusting.” Yoongi grumbled as he walked through the living room. “Where the fuck did I leave my phone Jimin?”

“Its on the end table over there.” Jimin said, pointing.

Yoongi huffed as he walked over and picked it up. “I’m not an expert or anything, but the way you all fucking smell is like fucking cake batter. Too sweet, too sticky, and disgusting as hell. Why the fuck couldn’t we have stayed at Jackson’s longer?” Yoongi growled.

Jimin rolled his eyes. “You fucking know why. Go back to sleep you weirdo.” Jimin said, kicking at the beta. “What he’s trying to say is that as gross as it is to be here while you all are like this, it’s genuine this time. I’ve known Hoseok for years, and I know the way he smells when he’s content in something and sure of a decision. He’s ready to be mates with both of you now. He’d never use you like that Jin. And even if he doesn’t say it for awhile, he fucking loves both of you. Do you hear me?”

Seokjin sniffled, wiping away tears he hadn’t realized had appeared. “Yeah I hear you.” 

Jimin smiled, moving to sit next to Seokjin. “Go back in there sweetie. And get your own damn underwear on. You reek of Hoseok.”

Seokjin flushed and stood up. “Thanks Jimin.”

The other omega smiled. “Of course Jin.”

Seokjin went back down the hallway and knocked on the door before opening it. Both Hoseok and Namjoon looked over at him. “I’m sorry.” Hoseok blurted out immediately.

Seokjin shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I should have been able to tell that you were genuine. I guess I just got scared.”

Hoseok suddenly slid off of Namjoon’s dick and the alpha choked on his inhale. “Fucking warn me Hoseok.” Namjoon grumbled and Hoseok patted his leg gently as he got off of the bed. 

Hoseok pulled Seokjin into a hug, scenting the omega’s neck. “I love you Seokjin. I hate that I made you feel used. You’re so fucking precious and special and you took such good care of me. I don’t know where you get the idea that you’re dirty. You’re the most beautiful, pure, tender soul I’ve ever met.” Hoseok pulled back, looking Seokjin in the eyes. “I’m proud to have you as my mate. You’re so beautiful Seokjin. I mean, fucking look at you. You’re a knockout and you’re going to have beautiful pups for us one day.”

Seokjin’s eyes widened and he looked up at Hoseok in surprise. “What do you mean? I’m a dud, I can’t have pups.”

Hoseok smiled. “I read a book about mated trios. They tend to have more pups just because of how strong the pheromones are. You never know Seokjinie, you might just end up with pups one day.”

“You really think so? You’re not just saying this to make me feel better right?”

Hoseok shook his head. “I’d never lie about this.” Hoseok kissed him gently. “Come back and cuddle with us.” He said softly, taking Seokjin’s hand and leading him back to the bed. The beta gently pushed Seokjin down next to Namjoon, settling himself behind the omega to squish Seokjin in between the two of them. 

Namjoon kissed Seokjin’s forehead gently. “I love you Seokjin. You were amazing sweetheart. You’re so beautiful. I’m going to try my damnedest to give you pups someday. I promise.”

Seokjin nodded, choking back tears as he buried his face into his alpha’s neck. “I love you too Joonie.” He whispered.

 

\---  
When the three of them finally came out—a group shower, three blowjobs, and one more group session later—the sun had already set. Jimin and Yoongi were curled up on the couch, watching tv casually. “What are you guys doing back so early?” Namjoon asked as the three of them came into the living room from the kitchen, a variety of food in their hands. “I didn’t think you both would be back yesterday at all.”

“You could smell us?” Jimin asked.

“Nearly killed my boner.” The alpha shot back, mirth evident in his tone, plunking himself down on the other couch, tugging Hoseok down beside him.

Hoseok nodded. “I had to dirty ta-”

“Hoseok shut the fuck up or I will shove a brick in your mouth.” Yoongi snapped.

Jimin punched the beta in the arm. “Dick.” He muttered. “Well we sort of got booted out of Jackson’s place.”

Seokjin settled himself on the opposite armchair, eating from a bowl of cereal. “Why? Jackson wouldn’t do that.”

Yoongi moved to put his head in Jimin’s lap, flinging one of his legs over the back of the couch. “Fuckin' BamBam.” The beta grumbled.

Jimin flicked him. “BamBam had his pup. Well I assume he’s had it by now. He went into labor and Yoongi didn’t exactly want to be there.”

“He had his pup?” Seokjin asked eagerly.

“Probably. I could text Jackson and ask.” Jimin said. He tugged out his phone and sent the other alpha a text. His phone buzzed a response at him before he could even put it down. “Oh.”

Seokjin sat up anxiously. “What?”

Namjoon grinned at him with a fond smile, tugging Hoseok down to whisper something in his ear.

Jimin passed his phone to Seokjin. “Look.” Jimin said. There was a picture of BamBam holding a tiny pup in his arms, the purest look of adoration evident in the omega’s gaze.

“Oh it’s adorable.” Seokjin breathed. He looked over at Namjoon. “Can we offer to babysit it? Please?”

Namjoon laughed. “Sure sweetie.”

The phone buzzed again. “Oh. Jackson said it’s a boy pup. He was born an hour ago.”

“Did they name it?” Hoseok asked.

They all waited a beat for the phone to buzz again. “Yeah. They named him Taehyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnndddddd there you have it folks...introducing Kim, Taehyung Kim (I crack myself up...I need sleep omg I'm so sorry)  
> Also, Yoongi is my favorite character to write ahahaha. If you all want, I can write another Yoonmin chapter with Jimin being cutesy on dates or whatever and Yoongi just being all grumpy.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	9. "BamBam sounds like a porn star name"

A good month and a half had passed before Jackson finally invited the whole pack to come visit them. Seokjin was literally out of the door before Jimin had finished reading the text and Hoseok had to drag him back inside. “He said we can come over tomorrow.” Hoseok said gently and smiled as Seokjin pouted. “Don’t worry, we’ll stay as long as they let us okay?” Seokjin nodded and Hoseok leaned in to kiss the pout off of his lips. He took the omega’s hand and led them back into the living room.

Fridays had become pack nights. Excluding heats and what not, all five of them would gather in the living room to talk about how things were going, bring up any issues they were having, and ultimately spend good quality time as a group. Even Yoongi seemed to enjoy spending time with everyone, warming up to the high energy levels of Hoseok after awhile. Yoongi was the last one to the pack meetings every week so they never started talking about anything important until he showed up. Usually Jimin had to go fetch him and drag him into the living room. 

“Why the hell do we have to go see BamBam’s pup? It’s just going to be whiney and annoying.” Yoongi was saying as Jimin pushed him into the living room. 

“Seriously, do I have to teach you all aspects of social courtesy?”

“Can’t I just stay here? I don’t wanna go.” The beta whined.

Jimin rolled his eyes, pushing Yoongi onto the couch. “You’re going and you don’t have a say in it. Shut up.” Yoongi grumbled something as he finally settled down on the couch, pulling out his phone instantly only for Jimin to pull it out of his hand. “MinMin part of the pack present and accounted for.” Jimin said cheerfully.

Namjoon rolled his eyes. “At least he listens to you.” The alpha said with a grin. “So, any issues we need to discuss?” 

“Yeah. I will leave this pack if _anyone_ has a motherfucking pup.” Yoongi growled.

Jimin glared at Yoongi. “That’s it, you’re not getting your stupid dick sucked for a good week.” The omega said, pushing at his mate. “Dick.” He muttered.

Seokjin leaned into Hoseok’s arm lazily. “What time do we leave tomorrow?” He asked.

“Whenever everyone gets up…everyone _besides_ Yoongi. Probably around ten. Whatever works for everyone except…”

“Yeah, yeah except Yoongi. I fucking get it Joon.” Yoongi snapped.

The alpha smirked. “How often do you fucking get laid Yoongi? Cuz the amount of bitchy you _always_ have is literally impressive considering.”

“Shut the fuck up. I’m allowed to be bitchy aren’t I?”

Namjoon shrugged. “If you’re a dick to BamBam and his pup about _anything_ you’ll have me to contend with. So just keep your damn mouth shut.”

“If you’re good, we can go back to the lake.” Jimin said softly.

“Hell no. I don’t want to be sneezing every five seconds again.”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Fine fine, but we’ll go on a date if you behave yourself.”

Yoongi considered for a moment. “Fine. But you have to take back the no dick sucking thing.”

“We’ll talk about that later.” Jimin said.

 

\---  
Directly after being polite and spending about twenty minutes with Jackson and BamBam, Yoongi finally convinced Jimin to leave the others. As soon as they were in the car, Yoongi immediately started complaining. Jimin tuned him out, driving the both of them to a nearby restaurant. He dragged the still complaining beta inside. After they ordered their food they sat down at a table. “I don’t even think BamBam is his real fucking name. Sounds like a porn star name or something. Who the fuck names their kid BamBam?” Yoongi was saying.

Jimin frowned at Yoongi. “How long have you been sitting on that question?”

“A long ass time. And now their kid is called TaeTae. What, do I have to call Jackson JackJack now?”

Jimin groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “Taehyung is a baby, TaeTae is just a sweet nickname they have for him. You’re not supposed to call him that. In fact I think Jackson and BamBam would prefer if you didn’t call him that.”

“Can I just call him a brat?”

Jimin kicked him under the table. “Call him Taehyung. And what the fuck do you have against pups?”

“Everything.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. They’re just annoying. Kids are annoying.”

“You were a pup once.”

“That’s not the point. BamBam was fucking obnoxious as a 17 year old pup.”

Jimin sighed. “It’s because BamBam fucking knows he pisses you off with his obnoxiousness.”

“That’s not a word.”

“Yes it is. Now let’s just have a peaceful, normal date like two normal mates.”

Yoongi huffed and then nodded. They were halfway through their meal before Yoongi spoke again. “Did you want to stay there longer?”

“Where?”

“With everyone else. Did you want to visit with them more and see the pup?”

Jimin nodded slightly. “It’s okay. It’s nice to spend time with you too.”

Yoongi shook his head. “It’s not fair to you. I’m not fair to you. I’m always selfish and focusing on myself. I shouldn’t do that. I’m sorry.”

Jimin shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“When we’re done eating, let’s go back to everyone else okay?”

“We don’t have to.”

“I can suck it up. I want you to be happy Jimin.”

Jimin smiled softly. “You’re so sweet.” Jimin said, leaning over to peck Yoongi on the cheek. “For now, let’s just enjoy our date together okay?”

Yoongi nodded. “Okay.”

 

\---  
When they had arrived, BamBam was upstairs with the pup and Jackson explained that Taehyung had gone down for his nap about an hour before they had arrived. Namjoon and the rest of his pack spent a half hour or so just with Jackson before Yoongi got antsy enough to want to leave. Jimin finally dragged him away and left the other four. BamBam finally came down around an hour later, his pup in his arms and Seokjin lit up. BamBam grinned at him. “Want to hold him?” The youngest omega said.

Seokjin stretched out his arms. “Are you feeling better?” He asked as BamBam placed Taehyung in his arms. 

BamBam plunked down beside Seokjin. “Yeah. I was pretty sick for awhile, but I’m feeling better.”

“Oh but Tae is so lovely.” The pup sat up and licked at Seokjin’s face. “How long will he stay in wolf form?”

Jackson glanced over. “Pups at full term usually shift the first time at six months, but Tae is pretty little still. He might not shift until he’s a year old.”

Seokjin smiled and scratched at Taehyung’s head. “That’s okay. He’s really cute though.”

BamBam grinned. “Yeah. He’s got Jackson’s eyes.”

“And your coat. There hasn’t been a blonde wolf in my generational line in ages, but you had one.” Jackson said fondly. He reached across and tousled BamBam’s hair. 

“Stop it!” BamBam huffed. He batted Jackson’s hand away. “Anyway, you can probably come over whenever you want to visit him. I think I’ll be coming over once a month to visit anyway.”

Seokjin smiled, leaning down until his nose touched with Taehyung’s. The pup pawed at the omega’s face. “You had a really beautiful pup. Damn BamBam.”

BamBam smiled. “Thanks. It’s more fun to sit on the floor. He likes to play. Come on.” BamBam and Seokjin moved to the floor, letting Taehyung scamper between them.

Hoseok looked at them fondly. “It’s really cute to watch them.” He mused.

Namjoon sighed softly. The words he wanted to say were left unspoken, but the silence between the three of them was thick. Seokjin and BamBam continued playing with Taehyung until Jimin and Yoongi returned. “What are you two doing back?” Namjoon asked.

Yoongi huffed. “I’m trying to be a nice person.”

Hoseok choked back a laugh and BamBam looked up from under the desk. “Come meet my pup.” He said excitedly, waving Jimin over. The oldest omega of the group plopped down beside Seokjin, opening his hands up to let Taehyung run over to him. The pup licked at Jimin’s face and Jimin giggled.

“He’s so cute!” Jimin squealed. “Look Yoongi. Look at how cute he is.”

Yoongi reluctantly sat down on the outskirts of the circle. “You know I don’t like pups.” He mumbled.

Taehyung bounded over to him, climbing up on the beta’s lap, one paw slipping off Yoongi's thigh as he did so. Yoongi tucked a hand underneath the pup’s feet, lifting Taehyung up all the way. Taehyung licked at his hand. “I guess he is sort of cute. BamBam are you a blonde wolf?”

The omega nodded. “I’m the first one in my family line since my great-grandmother…and well now TaeTae too.” BamBam smiled fondly, reaching over to poke at Taehyung as he nipped at Yoongi. “You like him though right?” BamBam asked.

Yoongi nodded. “Yeah. He’s cute.” He let Taehyung play with his finger, the pup gnawing on it slightly. 

Hoseok finally dropped down to the floor, lifting Taehyung off of Yoongi’s lap. Hoseok leaned back on Namjoon’s leg. “You know, I might consider having pups one day.” The beta said softly. “He’s really cute.”

Namjoon ruffled the beta’s hair. “We’ll talk about it later.” The alpha said gently. Namjoon turned to Jackson. “You have a lovely little pack here. You know my old offer still stands right?”

Jackson smiled. “Yeah I know, but I think we’re perfectly happy just the three of us.”

Namjoon nodded. “Well if you ever change your mind…”

The other alpha looked back at his mate and pup. “Thanks. You’ve been a good friend Namjoon.”

Seokjin looked up at his alpha eagerly. “Can we stay the night? Please?”

Namjoon grinned. “Ask Jackson.”

The other alpha nodded. “Of course. You and BamBam can share the room if you want. It’d be nice to get a night alone.”

BamBam frowned at his alpha. “Gross.” He teased.

 

\---  
BamBam and Seokjin were both cuddled up in the nest BamBam had made three months prior. Taehyung had settled down and the rest of their packs were spread out in other rooms. It was a comfortable silence, BamBam letting Seokjin cuddle Taehyung to his chest until the pup finally fell asleep. “I wish you could have pups. It’s kinda unfair that the world dicked you over like this.” BamBam said softly, playing with Seokjin’s hair a bit.

“Hoseok thinks that I could still have them. I guess lots of pups is a mated trio thing.”

“I hope so. You deserve pups. You’d be a great mother.”

“You think so?”

BamBam giggled. “Yeah of course. I mean you’re an omega right? We’re born for this shit.”

Seokjin rolled his eyes. “You’re so weird.”

“Mmm, yes. Now shut up and go to sleep. TaeTae will be awake in like three hours and I need at least that much sleep to function for his next feeding.”

Seokjin grinned. “Okay BamBam, goodnight.”

“Mmm.” BamBam hummed, already almost asleep. When Taehyung woke up, BamBam let Seokjin feed the pup from his bottle, and Seokjin’s heart ached.

 

\---  
Namjoon and his pack returned home the next afternoon and the alpha pulled Seokjin aside. “Sweetheart, I know how much this must hurt you. But I promise you, that I will do _everything_ I can to give you a pup of your own. I love you Seokjin. You’re fertile sweetheart. I know it. You’ll have pups one day.” Namjoon pressed a kiss to Seokjin’s forehead. “We’ll try hard, every single heat. I promise.”

Seokjin nodded, wiping tears away from his cheeks. Hoseok knocked on the door and then came in, sitting down on the bed beside them. “I’m not ready for pups right now I don’t think, but if you really want, I…next year I can try to have one for you…for us.”

Seokjin choked back a sob. “I…thank you…both of you.”

Namjoon tugged the both of them into his arms, kissing both of them once. “Well until we have pups, we’re going to need a lot of practice.” He said with a smirk.

Seokjin leaned into his alpha’s touch and Hoseok laughed. “Well what are we waiting for?” The beta asked, pulling at Namjoon’s shirt. “Let’s get started right now.”

Namjoon grinned. “You up for it Jin?”

The omega nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah, let’s practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started working on the got7 spin off of this series. I'm not sure when it'll post it, but the first chapter of it takes place between this chapter and the last one. Might be awhile before the next update; I'm not sure what exactly I'm going to write next, but I'll get something written as soon as I can. In the meantime, enjoy this weird mess of a chapter I wrote after the sun went down while watching tv with a friend...(this is probably a total disaster and I'm so sorry)  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	10. "You knocked him up Joon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone cares, but I had Seventeen's Simple on repeat (seriously the songs on their repackaged album are SOOOOO good omg it slayed me) but yeah. If y'all don't care about what songs I listen to I'll stop but if you also frikken love Simple then plsssss tell me cuz I'll love you forever lol
> 
> onto the fic ahahaha *blushes*

Jackson and BamBam were visiting, a bit of a rarity as time had passed, and they had their tiny pup along with them. Taehyung was a little over a year old and a bundle of energy and Seokjin spent every possible second playing with him. Taehyung had learned to shift already, but when he was with Seokjin, he preferred to stay in pup form. Hoseok and Namjoon looked on in a sad sort of fondness.

The two alphas sat in the living room while the rest of the pack was outside enjoying the warm mid spring weather. “I just wish Jin could have even one pup. He wants one so much. It’s been over a year since we started trying _really_ hard, and just…nothing.” Namjoon said sadly.

Jackson nodded. “We got lucky. It’s really unfortunate that omegas tend to be so infertile. BamBam and I have talked about more pups and every heat he just doesn’t smell like he’s fertile at all. His first one was incredible but now? Nothing. And that’s likely because Tae is still little, but it’s disheartening at times.”

Namjoon sighed. “The thing is, Jin has always smelled pretty fertile to me. I was actually very surprised when he didn’t pup for me. He smelled fertile enough for it.”

“Have you guys properly discussed Hoseok having pups?”

“We have to an extent. But Hoseok says he’s not ready for pups. We’ve talked about trying for one starting his next heat, but to be honest Jin and I don’t know if he’s ready and neither of us want to push him into it. He doesn’t want to be pregnant right now and we’re trying to respect his wishes. I just hope that at some point we can fulfill Jin’s dream of being an umma.”

“What about Jimin?”

“I’m pretty sure Yoongi would shit himself if Jimin ever had a pup. And Jimin smells pretty damn fertile so I actually wouldn’t be surprised if he managed to pup at some point, but looking at it now, our pack isn’t going to grow except through Hoseok.”

Jackson nodded. “Hopefully it will someday.”

“Mm yea-” both the alphas sat up suddenly as a strong scent permeated through the house.

“Shit.” They heard Yoongi say from outside.

“Namjoon, get your ass out here. Jin’s in fucking heat what the hell!”

“Stay here.” Namjoon said firmly. Jackson nodded as Namjoon got up and left the house. He headed outside and staggered against the door. “Shit what the hell. Jin what the fuck?” Namjoon picked up the omega from where he was curled up on the floor, shaking and crying as his heat attacked him in waves. “BamBam, take Jackson home please. I...I fuck I can’t concentrate.”

“Yes it’s okay. I’ll take him home. We’ll come visit another time?”

Namjoon nodded. Yoongi and Jimin followed BamBam to the door as he left the house with Jackson and Taehyung and when their guests had gone, Hoseok helped Namjoon carry Seokjin upstairs. The omega had leaked slick through his pants completely and was feverish with heat.

“Fuck why does he smell so good?” Namjoon asked.

Hoseok helped the omega strip down as the alpha struggled to get himself undressed, his knot already out and full by the time he was inside his omega. Hoseok sat on the bed beside Seokjin, stroking the omega’s cock and kissing him gently. Namjoon was licking and sucking along the omega’s neck.

“He smells so good.” Namjoon moaned. “Can I knot you now?” The alpha asked in a pinched tone, his rut already in full effect.

Seokjin nodded quickly, gasping as the alpha pushed his knot in almost instantly. Within a minute both of them had cum. Hoseok slowly ran his hands up and down the omega’s belly as it flexed in aftershocks of orgasm. When the both of them had calmed down, Namjoon collapsed against the omega. “Holy shit.” The alpha said.

Seokjin was gasping but as the moments passed in the aftermath, they began to realize that Seokjin was no longer in heat. His scent was fading and he was finally relaxing. “I’m sorry.” The omega whispered.

“What happened?” Namjoon asked, looking completely confused as he noticed the omega’s scent had changed.

Hoseok swallowed. “Namjoon.” The beta said quietly. “You just got Seokjin pregnant.”

“What?” They both asked at the same time.

Hoseok shrugged. “Seokjin’s body was responding to the want to have a pup. Because he was interacting with Taehyung, his body threw him into a short heat with the entire intent to have his own pup. That’s why it was so strong, so intense, and so short. You’ve already knocked him up Joon.”

“You’re joking right?”

Hoseok shook his head. “I’m not. Smell him. You can already smell the pup.” The beta smiled. “Congrats.” He said, kissing Seokjin on the forehead with a broad smile on his face. “Now I’m gonna go let Jimin and Yoongi know they don’t have to rent a hotel for a week. I’ll be right back.”

It took a moment for the news to properly sink in, and as soon as it did, Seokjin squealed in excitement. He flung his arms around his alpha’s neck and captured Namjoon’s lips in a passionate kiss. The alpha chuckled and rolled the two of them over so Seokjin was laying on top of him. The two lay cuddled together for the next few minutes and when Hoseok came back, he joined them on the bed. He kissed Seokjin gently. 

“How do you feel?” Hoseok asked.

Seokjin flushed. “Good. Still a bit horny though.”

Hoseok grinned. “Want me to suck you off?” He asked.

The omega shook his head. “No. I’m okay. Just want to kiss you though.” He pulled the beta closer to him, settling their lips together. Hoseok moved his hands to Seokjin’s hips, shifting so he was comfortable. Namjoon pulled a hand under his head, resting against the pillows as he watched his mates. 

“You sure I can’t touch you?” Hoseok asked breathlessly as he pulled back from Seokjin’s lips.

“When his knot goes down, I wanna be in you.” Seokjin whispered.

“Oh god.” Hoseok groaned, his hands starting to wander over the omega’s skin, dipping down to trace over Seokjin’s cock. Hoseok pressed his lips so Seokjin’s neck, working a hickey into the pale skin. 

Seokjin grinned at Hoseok’s eagerness, and as soon as Namjoon’s knot finally went down, Seokjin pounced on the beta. He latched their lips together, tugging at Hoseok’s clothes anxiously, getting Hoseok completely naked before slipping two fingers inside his hole. In the past year, they had all grown very acquainted with each other’s bodies. Seokjin knew just how to curve his fingers to get Hoseok screaming in pleasure. In return Hoseok was well versed in the best ways to get the omega riled up and on the brink of orgasm long before the sex started. 

Namjoon rolled over on his side, propping himself up on his elbow to watch his omega try to keep up with Hoseok’s dirty talk. Despite the orgasm Seokjin had had a matter of minutes before, the omega was already trembling as Hoseok breathed words of encouragement in his ear in a low tone. “Please Hobi, stop.” Seokjin panted, dropping his head onto Hoseok’s chest as he pressed a second and then a third finger inside his mate. Hoseok ran his hands along Seokjin’s back, digging in with his nails slightly and the omega arched his back. “Fuck.” Seokjin groaned, the elbow of his supporting arm giving out for a half second before he caught himself. 

“That’s kind of the idea.” Hoseok teased. “I’m ready Jin, go ahead.” Hoseok said in encouragement. Seokjin pushed himself back upright and aligned himself with Hoseok’s hole. He pushed in gently and when he was fully seated, Hoseok pulled him down for another kiss. “Love feeling you in me Seokjinie.” Hoseok said in a low tone.

Seokjin preened at the praise, kicking his pace up a notch. They had discovered that Seokjin loved being on top. They’d played around with switching up the positions in bed, Namjoon even bottoming for Seokjin one time, and sometimes the omega just loved to be in control. Hoseok was more than willing to bottom for the omega. It stopped being the control aspect for Seokjin after awhile and became entirely about bringing Hoseok to orgasm just from his cock buried tight in the beta. Hoseok loved it. 

Namjoon rarely joined his mates when Seokjin was on top, but the alpha couldn’t keep his hands off of Seokjin. Namjoon ran his hands down Seokjin’s back, pausing to grip the omega’s firm ass before letting his fingers slip in between his cheeks. “Can I?” He asked in a husky voice.

“What?” Seokjin asked, breathless.

“Want to fuck you while you fuck Hoseok.”

Hoseok groaned. “Fuck. Please Jin.” The beta grit out.

Seokjin nodded anxiously, letting Namjoon align himself with his hole. The alpha instantly took over the pace of everything, letting the force of his thrusts satisfy Hoseok as well. Seokjin groaned, the stimulations too much as Namjoon hit his prostate dead on every time. Hoseok gripped Seokjin’s hips, guiding the omega to the left slightly to perfect the angle. Namjoon scented at Seokjin’s neck, licking at the skin above his mating mark. “I don’t want to cum first.” Seokjin whimpered, his voice shaky as he fought off his orgasm. “Please.”

Hoseok grabbed Seokjin’s hand, letting the omega fall onto his chest, and guided both of their hands to Hoseok’s cock. “Make me cum Seokjinie.” Hoseok growled out and Seokjin quickly started pumping Hoseok’s cock. “Mate me.” Hoseok whispered, and the instant Seokjin’s teeth touched Hoseok’s scared over marks, Hoseok twisted in climax. As Hoseok’s walls tightened around his cock, Seokjin shuddered and came seconds later. Namjoon fucked into Seokjin through the omega’s orgasm. Namjoon kissed his neck.

“Gonna cum soon.” Namjoon said gently. Seokjin nodded, not moving as the alpha worked himself to completion. With a low groan, Namjoon reached his release, cumming inside of Seokjin as he rocked his hips slowly. He kissed Seokjin’s neck, pulling out of the omega when he had finished. He disappeared into the bathroom and brought back out a washcloth, wiping the sweat and cum off of his mates before pulling back on his clothes.

“Where are you going?” Seokjin asked tiredly.

“To tell Yoongi and Jimin the good news. Want to come tell them you’re going to have a pup?” Namjoon asked.

Seokjin nodded eagerly, sitting up on the bed shakily until Namjoon walked over and helped him upright. Hoseok grinned up at both of them as Namjoon helped get Seokjin dressed. “Want to come?” Seokjin asked the beta and Hoseok nodded, rolling off of the bed to pick up his own clothes that had been scattered across the floor before Seokjin fucked him. Seokjin slipped his hand into Namjoon’s and went to the door, brimming with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might not happen for awhile. Tons of stuff going on and I'm trying to figure out my life right now ahhhhh. But I'll try to write when I can. No promises as to when, but for now, enjoy this update and lemme know what you think. Got7 spin off will be posted pretty soon as well (who even knows when) but I'll be updating both fics at the same time since they're somewhat linear to each other.  
> Also, I'm sorry chapters have been getting shorter...but I literally don't have time to write anymore wtf life.   
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	11. "I've had some nightmares."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry it's been so long since an updates. I got married less than 4 days ago and it's been a whirlwind of preparations, and then we drove halfway across the country to live in a new place together so yeah. This update is gonna be rather short, but I'll start updating again soon. Might be averaging one to two updates a week at best, but I promise I'll finish it. Got7 spin off will be posted as well so you can all check that out as well, kind of my present to you all for such a ridiculous wait (seriously I'm so sorry I didn't update any sooner).
> 
> Oh and random, but I stumbled upon Vixx's Six Feet Under on the drive over and it's been on repeat for like 2 days now...so that's what's been going on as my BGM for writing...not like it matters lol. (But its a good song okay?)

Jimin was plenty excited when Seokjin told him the news, Yoongi on the other hand grumbled something about the noise level of the house, causing Jimin to punch his arm. “Be nice.” He grumbled to his mate. Yoongi scowled at him, and then offered up his congratulations.

In the months that passed, Seokjin was positively glowing. Even before he started showing, he would stroke his belly fondly, rarely letting anyone besides his mates touch him. Even Jimin was often denied when he would ask to touch Seokjin. Seokjin started nesting a lot earlier than other omegas, turning the empty bedroom next door into a full on nest before he had hit six months. The mattress had been moved to the floor, the bedframe removed, and blankets and pillows were everywhere. Seokjin generally ordered a blanket on the internet every couple of days, adding it to his nest as soon as someone brought it up to him. He spent most of the day up there, sometimes letting Jimin join him on the outskirts of the nest, and the both of them would watch a movie or a drama together. When Namjoon and Hoseok came home, one or both of them would join the omega in his nest and spend the rest of the evening with him. If they were lucky he would join them in their bedroom for the night. 

During Hoseok’s heats, Seokjin pretty much stayed in his nest, letting his mates take care of each other. It started to worry Namjoon. “Is it normal for him to want to stay in that nest all the time?” He asked Jimin one evening.

“I don’t know. I know nesting instincts are really strong, but I have no idea how strong they’re supposed to be. He’s not hurting himself is he? He still eats all the time.”

“Maybe I’ll call BamBam and see what he thinks.”

Jimin shrugged. “Sounds like a good idea.”

Hoseok and Namjoon settled down in the living room ten minutes later, the line to Jackson and BamBam ringing. The omega picked up on the third ring.

 _”Yo wassup, other alpha I don’t mind looking twice at.”_ BamBam sing-songed.

Namjoon ran a hand over his face. “Well I’m glad I’m just the second alpha in your life…I’m surprised Jackson puts up with your weirdness.”

_“Oh you’re not the second alpha. That’s JB, but well, close enough. Anyway, what didja want alpha man?”_

Namjoon sighed. “I had a question. It’s about nesting.”

_“Oooh! Nesting was fun. I stole Jackson’s credit card and bought like five hundred blankets. And like ten pillow pets. Those things are the shit. Because like they’re a pillow but they’re also a…”_

“Okay I get it. I’m just kinda worried because Jin doesn’t leave his room. Hasn’t since he started it. And he started nesting before he was quite at five months.”

_“Well that is a bit early. Does he come out ever? Like for some meals?”_

“Yeah. A couple a week. He sleeps most of the day too.”

_“Well it sounds pretty normal. I didn’t come down to the front desk more than twice the entire time I was nesting. And not at all after. Do you guys sleep in there with him?”_

“Yeah.”

 _“Well I don’t see anything wrong with that. I mean maybe Jackson has a different perspective.”_ There was some fumbling on the other end of the line and then Jackson’s voice came through. 

_“Nesting?”_

“Yeah. I guess I’m just worried because I’ve never seen Seokjin like this. He didn’t join us for Hoseok’s heats either.”

_“Well I’d expect he’ll get pretty horny at some point. How close is he to having his pup?”_

Namjoon glanced at Hoseok. “Two months? At the most.”

_“Well every omega is different. BamBam was insatiable from the start. Seokjin just might not have the same drive. As long as he keeps eating normally he should be fine.”_

“I’m still worried about him. I’ve never seen him like this.”

_“It’s just nesting. If you’re worried about it, talk to him. He knows his body best right now and he’s simply following instincts.”_

“Okay, thanks. I appreciate it. How are you guys by the way?”

_“Well BamBam got his way so we’re finally joining that other pack. They’ve got a place about a half hour away, so we’re finally moving into a real home to raise Tae. We’ve got help to man the desk at nights and on weekends so that’ll be good.”_

“How many are in the other pack already?”

_“Four. But there’s another beta that’s been around all the time lately. I expect he’ll be in the pack soon enough. And hey, I’ve got to go, customer. Talk to you later man.”_

Namjoon leaned against Hoseok after the call ended. “I don’t think that helped. I’m just really fucking worried about Jin.”

“Let’s go upstairs and talk to him.” Hoseok stood up, pulling the alpha up with him. They knocked on the door to Seokjin’s room. They didn’t get an answer and Hoseok pushed the door open gently. “Seokjinie?” He called out gently.

The omega looked up, blinking away sleep from his curled up position in the middle of the insane pile of blankets. “Hobi?”

“Yeah its me Jin-ah. And Joonie is here too. Can we come into your nest? We want to cuddle.”

“Will one of you rub my feet? And my back? It hurts.”

“Yeah of course.” Hoseok replied, gently stepping inside the nest and settling himself gently at Seokjin’s feet. He waved Namjoon over before picking up one of the omega’s feet to start rubbing it gently. Namjoon sat in front of Seokjin, crossing his legs and reaching forward to run his fingers through the omega’s hair.

“Something on your mind?” Seokjin asked.

Namjoon shrugged. “I’m just worried about you. You sleep a lot, and you’re always only in this room and it’s not exactly like you. Are you okay?”

Seokjin nodded. “I’m fine. I’m just nesting. I wish you both spent more time with me. I don’t like Jimin being in my nest but it feels better when you’re in here with me. I feel safer. I miss you both.”

“Did you not want to leave here for Hobi’s heat? If we’d had it in here would you have joined us?”

“Probably. I don’t really want to leave my nest for anything. Even the half an hour I’m down there for dinner just feels wrong somehow. I feel safe in my nest. I can’t explain it.”

Namjoon stroked Seokjin’s cheek. “You’re okay then? Promise? Promise you’d tell us if you weren’t okay?”

Seokjin nodded. “Yeah. I’m having trouble getting to deep sleep though. I’ve had some nightmares.” The omega’s voice dropped.

“Nightmares?” Namjoon asked in concern.

“About what?” Hoseok asked, running a hand along Seokjin’s calves gently, squeezing reassuringly.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Hoseok glanced at Namjoon, communicating silently to let him handle this. “It’s just us Jin-ah. You can trust us sweetie. We’re here to listen to you. Come on, roll onto your back for a little bit and put your head in Joonie’s lap.”

Seokjin did as Hoseok asked, rolling over and settling himself in a mostly reclined position in Namjoon’s lap. One of the alpha’s hands played with the omega’s hair while the other one reached down to finger along the omega’s prominent belly. Hoseok continued to massage the omega’s ankles and feet. “I guess I just have dreams of losing the pup. Or one of you if I’m a bad mother to it. I’m not perfect and I probably can’t raise a pup well.”

“Seokjin.” Namjoon started but Hoseok shut him up with a sharp glare.

“I had one earlier where I had my pup when nobody was home and it died because I didn’t know how to take care of it. And one where it got stuck and suffocated and…” the omega’s voice cracked and tears brimmed in his eyes. Namjoon reached up and wiped them away.

“Would you prefer if one of us was always home and in your nest with you? Would that make you feel better?” Hoseok asked.

Seokjin nodded, bringing his hands up to his eyes to dash away more tears. “I don’t want to be alone anymore. I’m scared Hobi. Please don’t leave me.”

“We won’t sweetheart.” Namjoon said. “We’ll stay home with you to take care of you and the pup, I promise.”

Seokjin nodded, tugging on the alpha until he lay down beside the omega. Namjoon pulled Seokjin into his arms, his grip as tight as he dared to make it, and he pressed firm kisses into the back of his omega’s head, letting his lips linger in Seokjin’s hair. Hoseok finally stopped rubbing Seokjin’s feet, laying himself down across from the omega, running his hands through Seokjin’s hair gently, pausing to thumb at Seokjin’s forehead. The omega hummed, pressing himself against the beta’s touch.

“I’ll stop working. It’s not like I need to be. I’ll stay home with you every day til you pup, and as long as you need me afterwards okay?” Hoseok said.

Seokjin nodded. “Okay. I’d like that. I need you here with me Hobi.”

Hoseok smiled, kissing Seokjin’s nose. “You have to promise that you won’t keep suffering with things in silence. You need to come to us to talk about things. Or at least call us in here if you have another nightmare. You can’t keep suffering on your own. We’re your mates, we’re here for you. We love you.”

Seokjin nodded, tears coming to his eyes again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Hoseok kissed Seokjin again. “We’re here now okay? We always will be.”

Seokjin smiled up at his mate, turning back to look at his alpha. Namjoon kissed him gently, letting their lips linger together for a little bit longer. “I love you Jin-ah.” Namjoon said gently. “Sleep sweetie, I’ve got you.”

Seokjin hummed, closing his eyes as he pulled Hoseok closer. “Okay. You’ve got me. I’ll sleep now.”

Hoseok smiled at him, letting his finger run along Seokjin’s forehead again. “Yeah we do sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	12. "Some alpha…he’s going to hurt us.”

Pack meetings had started to take place up in Seokjin’s room. Yoongi and Jimin were banned from the inner circle of the nest, and Namjoon kept Seokjin wrapped up in his arms. Hoseok opted to sit next to Jimin for once, snuggling up next to his best friend while Namjoon went over general logistics for the next few weeks. Seokjin was due to pup in a matter of weeks and Namjoon scheduled the next pack meeting for a month and a half from then. “Anything else?” The alpha asked.

Yoongi finally spoke up, gesturing at Hoseok. “Hoseok has had sex with everyone in this house except me. Is that not weird to anyone else?”

Jimin blinked at him. “What?”

Namjoon chuckled. “It’s only weird to you Yoongi.”

Hoseok shifted. “I’d appreciate it if we didn’t discuss my sex life. Switching topics, maybe it’s just me, but I’ve noticed a sort of strange smell in the area. Not our usual neighbors or anything.”

Jimin nodded. “I’ve noticed it too. It’s just sort of a lingering negative presence I’ve sensed a couple of times.”

Seokjin sat up anxiously. “Like…dangerous? Do you think someone could hurt me?”

Namjoon instantly tightened his grip on Seokjin, petting his hair gently. “No sweetie, I don’t think so. We’re a pretty big pack. We’ll take care of you I promise.”

Seokjin sat back. “Okay. If you promise I’ll be okay.”

Namjoon pressed his nose against Seokjin’s neck, nuzzling the omega. “I promise.” He said softly.

\---  
Hoseok managed to quit his job two days later, and as soon as he got home, he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He managed to slow himself down before he knocked on the door to Seokjin’s room, but he couldn’t keep himself from bouncing anxiously in his excitement to be home with his mate. At Seokjin’s invitation, Hoseok stepped into the room. “Can I come into your nest?” He asked,

Seokjin nodded, but Hoseok noticed that Seokjin was a bit antsy. He plopped down beside him, letting Seokjin fold a blanket over Hoseok’s lap before climbing into the beta’s lap. “Hi.” He said softly.

“Hey. I’m home now. For good. No more work.” Hoseok started stroking Seokjin’s hair.

Seokjin grabbed one of Hoseok’s hands, tugging it down to rest over the omega’s belly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Seokjinie. Are you okay?”

Seokjin shrugged. “More blankets.” He mumbled.

“You need more blankets?” Hoseok asked.

Seokjin buried his face into Hoseok’s shoulder, ashamed. “I’m sorry. I know I’m buying too many. It’s just never enough. None of them are the right one.” He mumbled.

Hoseok hummed, tugging Seokjin back gently to rest their foreheads together. “Don’t apologize. Do you want to look for another one together? Do you think that will help? If we look for it together?”

Seokjin shook his head. “None of them are right. None of them are right for my pups.”

Hoseok paused. “Pups? Pups as in plural? More than one? Seokjinie…”

“I’m sorry I never told you. I didn’t really know for sure until yesterday. But I think there’s two pups. It feels like it. It makes sense.”

Hoseok grinned, kissing Seokjin sweetly. “I’m so proud of you. Two pups for Joon and I? Fuck you’re going to be such a good umma to them. And look at you. Such a big belly, and a beautiful nest. It’s perfect for our pups.”

Seokjin blushed. “Hobi stop.” He pushed at the beta a bit, shy all of a sudden. “Do you think you can help me find the right blanket for them?” He asked softly.

Hoseok grinned. “I have a better idea. How about we _make_ it?”

“Make it? How?”

“Well, in our old pack, Jimin and I used to sew and knit a lot. I could teach you…and if you wanted, Jimin could join in. I’ll send Jimin to the store to go pick out some yarn or something and we could work on it today.”

Seokjin brightened. “You think we could? Will it be finished before I have my pups?”

Hoseok shrugged. “Probably. I’ll go down and get Jimin…”

“No. I want to go with you.”

“Downstairs?”

Seokjin shook his head. “No. I want to go to the store with you and Jimin. I have to make sure everything is perfect.”

Hoseok blinked in surprise. “Oh. Okay. I’ll grab you some proper clothes from the bedroom.”

Seokjin nodded anxiously and Hoseok ducked into the next room, going through drawers to find a pair of loose sweatpants and one of Namjoon’s long t-shirts and sweatshirts. He headed back into Seokjin’s room and helped the omega get dressed. Hoseok grabbed his keys from the dresser he’d dropped them onto when he walked in and after linking Seokjin’s fingers in his tightly, he led the omega down the stairs. 

“Seokjin?” Jimin asked as he encountered them in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes widened. “Is the pup here already?” He asked in surprise.

Seokjin shook his head. “No. But Hobi wants to teach me to knit so I can make a perfect blanket for my pups and I wanted to go to the store with both of you cuz I’m safer with both of you and I want to make sure everything we buy is perfect. It has to be. So come on we have to go right now, please Jimin.”

Jimin nodded, following the two of them mutely as he processed the fact that Seokjin was leaving not only his nest and room but the _entire house._ “Did you say pups? More than one?” He asked once they were in Hoseok’s car.

Seokjin nodded. “I think there’s two.” He reached for Hoseok’s hand, nervousness suddenly evident in his body language as Hoseok pulled out of the driveway.

“If you feel like you need to come home, let me know and we’ll leave right away okay?” Hoseok said. “Neither of us are leaving your side, I promise.” 

What Hoseok hadn’t taken into account was the fact that Seokjin was a very pregnant omega out in public. For the most part there were just some relatively lewd stares, but the thick scent of Hoseok as Seokjin’s mate kept anyone from approaching them. Seokjin clung to Hoseok and Jimin ran up and down aisles, pulling things off of the shelves and bringing them back to Seokjin to examine. Seokjin’s energy level dropped quite a bit as they were out and within twenty minutes of walking into the store, the omega finally decided he had what he needed and was ready to leave.

“You’re sure that this will make the perfect blankets?” Hoseok asked gently. “We can rent one of those carts for handicapped people if you want to shop more.”

Seokjin shook his head. “Just grab one more skein of everything and then I think that’s good.”

Hoseok grinned and sent Jimin back out to grab everything else and then the three of them got in line. The check out was quick and they were headed back to their car when suddenly a thick scent permeated their nostrils. Seokjin froze and clutched Hoseok’s arm tighter. Jimin stiffened and Hoseok immediately stood straighter. 

_Alpha._

“Well hello there. You’re a little far along to be out shopping aren’t you?” The unfamiliar alpha purred, clearly talking only to Seokjin. “Where’s your alpha? Did he fuck you and then leave you with this…beta?”

Hoseok growled. “He’s my mate. Back the fuck off or our alpha will rip you to shreds.”

The alpha chuckled. He was tall. Taller than even Seokjin and the omega swallowed harshly. “Don’t make such empty threats beta.” He practically spat the word. “What if I like the way this omega smells?”

“How can you? He’s got two mates.” Jimin snapped.

“Aw did you think I’d forgotten about you? You smell delectable too.” Suddenly his fingers traced along Jimin’s claiming mark. “This isn’t fresh. Your mate doesn’t seem to want to mark you that often. If you want a real alpha, I can give you everything you need.” The alpha’s voice had dropped to a purr, and even though Jimin had snatched at the alpha’s arm, tugging it away from his neck, the alpha didn’t seem phased. “I’ll fuck you through your heats so good little omega. You’ll have alpha knot like nothing you’ve had before.”

Hoseok finally pushed Seokjin into Jimin’s arms, shoving both the omegas behind him. “Back the fuck off. My alpha is going to flip shit when he finds out you touched any of us.”

The alpha turned his attention to Hoseok, dark eyes glinting with something dangerous. “It seems you’re just a bitch too. A beta but you writhe on your alpha’s knot don’t you?”

Hoseok slapped him. And then his eyes widened as he realized what he’d done. “Run.” He hissed at Jimin and Seokjin, grabbing their arms and booking it into the parking lot. He unlocked the car as he ran and he practically shoved the omegas into the backseat, scrambling to lock it and toss the keys inside before whirling as the alpha shoved him against the car harshly. “Do what you want to me but you’re not touching them.” Hoseok screamed at him, kicking and snarling at the alpha as he tried to forcibly claim the beta.

Jimin anxiously dialed Namjoon’s number with shaking fingers. “Alpha…we need…help. Some alpha…he’s going to hurt us.” Jimin whispered.

 _“Where are you.”_ Namjoon’s voice grit out.

“The arts store on 5th. We were just getting some stuff for Seokjin.”

 _“Let me talk to this asshole…Now Jimin!”_ Namjoon barked.

Jimin rolled the window down just enough to slip the phone through. “I called our alpha. He wants to talk to you.” Jimin whispered. He half expected the alpha to slap the phone out of his hand.

The alpha grinned, his fingers curling around the phone and brushing his fingers against Jimin’s. The omega pulled back, scrunching up his face in distaste. “Why hello!” The alpha spat in a sweet tone. Hoseok’s hands clenched where they were pinned to the roof of the small car by one of the alpha’s large hands.

_“What are you doing to my pack? Let them go right this instant! You know if you hurt them, you’ll be starting a pack war. Do you want that?”_

“Maybe I do. You seem irresponsible. It’d be wonderful if I could nab such beautiful wolves.”

Even from inside the car, Seokjin and Jimin could hear Namjoon’s low growl. _“You will let go of them and leave. Right now. They are my pack. They have my claim mark. You cannot touch either of them or I. Will. Kill. You.”_ Namjoon punctuated each word firmly.

“Your omega is delectable. He’s so fat with pups. Bet he’d be such a good fuck right now, all limp and begging for my knot.”

Namjoon roared, and the force of it rattled the phone right out of the alpha’s hand. While the alpha was disoriented by Namjoon’s display, Jimin pulled open the lock on the driver’s door and Hoseok slipped inside immediately. He yanked the car into reverse and rolled backwards, not even looking before rolling right back over Jimin’s phone, crushing it underneath the tire once, twice, three times. Only once Hoseok was satisfied that the alpha couldn’t find them using Jimin’s phone did Hoseok pull out of the parking lot, tires squealing. “Call Namjoon back on my phone. Right the fuck now!” Hoseok snapped, shoving his phone back into Jimin’s arms. “And put your damn seatbelts on!”

Jimin dialed Namjoon and the alpha answered instantly. _“Oh my god please tell me you’re okay.”_ Namjoon hissed.

Jimin pushed the speakerphone button. “Yeah. We got away from him. We’re heading home. Are you coming home. Please?”

_“Yeah, I’m in my car now. Is Jin…”_

Jimin glanced over at Seokjin. The omega was shaking, pressed up against the far window. “I…he’s okay…not hurt…the alpha only touched me and Hoseok.”

 _“Am I on speaker?”_ Namjoon asked.

Jimin passed the phone to Seokjin. “It’s Joon. Talk to him.” Jimin said softly.

Seokjin burst into tears. “Please. Joonie, I need you. Right now.”

 _“Fucking asshole.”_ Namjoon hissed. _“It’s okay baby, I’ll be home before you are. I’m so fucking sorry. I should have done better to protect you. I won’t let this happen to you ever again. Fuck Seokjinie.”_

Hoseok rolled up into the drive, his knuckles white and his palms dripping blood from where his claws had extended and cut himself. Hoseok shoved open the door, slamming it shut behind himself and he walked down the driveway as Namjoon’s car rolled up. Namjoon stalked up the drive. “Tell me what happened.”

“Not right now. Take care of Jin.” Hoseok said.

“Why the fuck was he outside?” Namjoon hissed.

“He wanted to be. We went to get yarn so he could make a blanket for the pups. He wanted it to be perfect. I’m sorry. If I’d known this would have happened I wouldn’t have let any of us leave the house. Joon I’m…”

Namjoon clenched his fists. “Save it Hoseok. We’ll discuss this later. Get Jimin inside while I take care of Seokjin. Yoongi should be home in a few minutes.”

Hoseok nodded, ducking his head and the two went to opposite sides of the car. Hoseok helped Jimin out. His best friend clung to him, his knees slightly shaky and they followed behind Namjoon as he carried Seokjin into the house. Hoseok watched as Namjoon made for Seokjin’s room right away and he pulled Jimin down onto the couch next to him. “I’m so sorry.” Hoseok whispered. 

Jimin pressed himself closer to Hoseok. “It’s not your fault. You did good making sure we were safe. I don’t think Yoongi or Namjoon will see it that way right now, but I know you saved us. Thank you.”

Hoseok let Jimin curl into his arms and when Yoongi shoved the door open, Hoseok let go of Jimin instantly. He bowed halfway to Yoongi, staying bent in half until he opened the door outside. He shut the front door and went back to his car. He pulled out the bag of forgotten yarn, and then he went around to the passenger seat of the car. He opened up the glove box and took out the unopened box of cigarettes from it. He lit one of them and pressed it up to his lips. He almost didn’t notice with the scent of the smoke swirling around him, but the scent of the alpha that was still on his clothes was suddenly in their neighborhood. It was only for a second as an all black car turned down a cross street two blocks down, but it was enough.

_They’d been followed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured it was about time that I brought in real drama...it's been getting a bit stale with just relationship bs...so here's this! I'm evil. I literally am. You're welcome.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	13. "When do we attack?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay so here's another update...but y'all need to give this fic's sequel fic some love because i'm working hella hard on it and I want y'all to love it too. You don't have to, but...if you feel so inclined...check it out (please? author-nim is begging you)
> 
> In the meantime...enjoy this update :)

Jimin was still shaking when Yoongi got home. The sharp scent of mate as the beta walked in washed over him, but Jimin could still sense Yoongi’s anxiousness. Hoseok moved away from Jimin and the omega reached up for Yoongi. As soon as Yoongi’s arms wrapped around him, Jimin buried his face into his mate. “I’m here now. I’ve got you love. It’s okay.” Yoongi sounded stressed as well, but the beta scooped Jimin into his arms and carried him into their bedroom. They had never switched rooms after Jimin’s first heat, and Yoongi quite liked the privacy. Jimin could hear Namjoon upstairs with a nearly hysterical Seokjin and Jimin was relatively close to breaking out in tears himself. Yoongi stroked Jimin’s hair and held the omega against his chest. “That’s it love. It’s okay to cry.”

Jimin looked up at Yoongi. “I’m not crying.” He whispered.

Yoongi smiled sadly. “Yeah you are sweetie.” He reached up a finger to brush away wetness from Jimin’s cheek.

Jimin shook his head. “No. I’m not.” But sobs suddenly wracked his body and he buried his face into Yoongi’s chest. Yoongi was gentle and patient with Jimin, letting his mate cry until he was spent. When Jimin’s sobs had faded into sniffles, Yoongi pulled Jimin up to a more comfortable position. “So Namjoon didn’t tell me very much, just that I should come home right away. You were attacked?”

Jimin shook his head. “Not attacked, but there was an alpha…”

Yoongi bristled. “Did he touch you?”

Jimin ducked his head out of Yoongi’s sight. “I’m sorry.” Jimin mumbled.

Yoongi pulled Jimin up. “Jimin honey, don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong. Sweetie where did he touch you?”

Jimin sat up on his knees slightly, tugging his shirt collar away from the right side of his neck. “He said…he said that I smelled _delectable_ and that my mate doesn’t like to mark me because this isn’t fresh and that…and that he could give me everything I need but I don’t need anything else Yoongi. Please don’t misunderstand.”

Yoongi felt something in his heart break a little as he watched his mate dissolve into tears again. “Jimin.” He took a moment to collect his thoughts and pulled Jimin onto his lap. He lifted Jimin’s face up to look into his eyes, pressing his hands against Jimin’s cheeks to force the omega to hold his gaze. “Look at me Chim. Yeah that’s it.” Yoongi took a moment to just look at Jimin. The brown in Jimin’s hair was fading and the roots were already black again. “You’re beautiful Jimin. You’re my beautiful mate. I’m so fucking pissed that someone else touched you.”

“It’s not your fault.” Jimin whispered, swallowing down a hiccup. 

Yoongi traced a finger along Jimin’s cheek, drying up the tracks of tears. “I would never misunderstand anything about what happened today Jimin. You didn’t do anything wrong. Tell me that you didn’t do anything wrong Jimin.”

Jimin bit his lip. “I didn’t do anything…anything wrong. I’m sorry Yoongi.”

Yoongi shook his head. “No sweetie, I’m sorry. I should be marking you more often, and rubbing my scent all over you all the time. That alpha shouldn’t have wanted to touch you.” 

Jimin buried his face back into Yoongi’s chest. “Yoongi I’m sorry.”

“Babe, don’t apologize.”

Jimin looked up. “Babe?”

Yoongi nodded. “I can’t call you babe?”

“You’ve never called me that before.”

Yoongi hummed. “Maybe I just might start doing it more. Come on, lay on your back sweetie.” Jimin moved to do so and Yoongi settled himself on his left elbow on Jimin’s right side. “Can I mark you?” Yoongi asked softly.

Jimin looked up into Yoongi’s eyes. “Right now?”

Yoongi nodded. “I should be doing it more. I need to scent mark you too. I have to get rid of his scent sweetie.”

“Okay Yoongi. Please.” He whispered.

Yoongi leaned up to press a kiss to Jimin’s lips. “I love you Jimin. So much. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you. I swear that if he ever comes near you, I’ll rip him apart. I’ll take care of you like a proper mate should.” He kissed Jimin again and then pulled back to scent over Jimin’s mark. “Let me mark you again Jimin.” Yoongi breathed, and then he bit down on Jimin’s mark. Jimin groaned, clasping onto Yoongi with shaking fingers. 

“Need you Yoongi.” Jimin gasped out.

Yoongi froze suddenly, feeling his wolf rise to the surface. He ripped off of Jimin. The omega looked up at him in surprise. “Jimin…”

“Your wolf.” Jimin breathed. Yoongi’s eyes were dark red, his canines were extending, and his claws were cutting into Jimin’s upper arms. Yoongi pushed off of the bed, dragging Jimin outside through the sliding glass door. He let go of Jimin right at the step and then his body shifted into his wolf form. Jimin stared in awe at Yoongi’s dark brown wolf. “You’re so pretty.”

Yoongi shook his huge head in exasperation. He padded forward to rest his head in Jimin’s lap. Jimin brought his hands up to play in Yoongi’s fur. Yoongi looked to be focusing really hard for a long minute before he managed to press into Jimin’s mind. _Mate._ Was all Yoongi said and Jimin smiled.

“Mate.” He replied.

Jimin leaned back against the glass door, Yoongi’s body pressed up against his. Jimin was comfortable. He felt warm and protected with Yoongi’s wolf keeping him safe.

 

\---  
By the time Namjoon had gotten Seokjin upstairs, the omega was hysterical. Namjoon was half-carrying him, and as Seokjin’s wrenching sobs turned to choking, the alpha sat down in the middle of the nest, perching Seokjin on his lap. “Breathe love. You’re going to throw up if you don’t take a breath.” Namjoon said softly, nuzzling Seokjin’s neck and scent marking him.

“Can’t.” Seokjin choked out and Namjoon hushed the omega gently. He reached for the trash can and settled it in the omega’s lap. 

“If you need it sweetie, it’s okay.” Namjoon said gently. Namjoon simply held Seokjin until the tears had started to subside. 

“Joon?” Seokjin asked softly, moving the trash can out of the nest.

“Yeah sweetheart?” Namjoon’s fingers trailed gently along Seokjin’s baby bump.

“What about…what about Hobi?”

Namjoon nuzzled Seokjin’s neck. “What about him love?”

“Are you going to make him leave the pack?”

Namjoon pulled back to look at Seokjin. “Of course not Jin, he’s our mate.”

“Okay…I miss him.” Seokjin mumbled.

“He’s probably downstairs.”

“Can you go get him?” Seokjin asked.

Namjoon hummed. “Will you be okay alone?”

“Maybe.” Seokjin twisted in Namjoon’s lap to bury his face in his alpha’s neck.

“How about if I help you fall asleep and then I’ll go down and talk to Hobi.” Namjoon tugged Seokjin down onto the mattress, spooning the omega from behind. 

They were quiet for a few minutes before Seokjin spoke up again. “He hurt himself Joon.” Seokjin said.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I thought he was going to shift. His claws were out and…and he was really mad.”

“It’s not your fault Jin. Nothing was your fault.”

“Promise?”

Namjoon pulled Seokjin closer. “I promise. I love you Seokjinie. Get some sleep sweetie. If I’m not here when you wake up, I’m downstairs talking to Hobi or Yoongi okay? Call me when you wake up okay sweetheart?”

Seokjin nodded. “Okay. Don’t leave til I fall asleep okay?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll bring up some juice for you afterwards okay?”

“The strawberry juice?” Seokjin asked, perking up a little bit.

“Yes sweetheart, the strawberry juice.” 

“Thanks Joonie.”

Namjoon held Seokjin until the omega’s breaths had evened out. Namjoon slipped out from under the blankets. He settled down beside Seokjin. He took a moment to make sure Seokjin was comfortable, warm, and fully asleep before he got to his feet. He slipped out of the room and headed down the stairs.

Hoseok wasn’t in the living room. Or in his old bedroom. Namjoon looked out of the front window. Hoseok’s car was still in the driveway. Namjoon stepped outside. “Hoseok?” He called out. There was no response so Namjoon tried to open the passenger door. It opened easily and Namjoon slipped into the seat. He opened the glove box and then closed it. He leaned back in the seat for a moment, then he stepped out of the car. “Hoseok, sweetheart, where are you?”

Namjoon walked around the side of the house. He opened the gate to the backyard. Hoseok was sitting on the ground against the wall of the house, a nearly finished cigarette between his fingers. Namjoon plunked down beside him, plucking it from Hoseok’s fingers. “Hey.” Hoseok said quietly.

Namjoon picked up the box. “You’ve had most of these Hoseok.”

Hoseok nodded. “As soon as Yoongi got home…I just. Look Joon, I haven’t smoked in a long time. I’m sorry. I’m…” Hoseok stood up. “I’ll pack my things tonight, I’ll go back to my old pack. I should have done better and I’m sorry I failed you. Just…don’t hurt me and let me leave on my terms-”

“Hoseok. Shut up.” Namjoon interrupted the beta.

“Namjoon, just let me finish…”

“No. Seriously Hoseok, what the fuck?”

Hoseok stiffened suddenly. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry Namjoon. I’ll leave. I’ll leave my stuff oh my god please don’t hurt me.”

Namjoon gripped Hoseok’s arm firmly. “Sit your ass down Hoseok. I need you to tell me everything.”

So Hoseok did, recounting everything that had happened that afternoon. “Then we got home. I came back outside.” Hoseok’s eyes widened. “Holy shit.” Hoseok stood up harshly. “We were followed Joon.”

“Are you sure?” Namjoon asked, his voice calm and collected.

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” Hoseok snapped.

Namjoon looked up at his beta. “Hoseok, you got all three of you home unscathed. You thought on your feet, protected them, hell you even ran over Jimin’s phone so he couldn’t get your numbers or call any of us. Look.” He stood up and put a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder. “You did nothing wrong. Him following you wasn’t your fault. I’ll make a few calls. I know some other wolves who can come by or help us out if shit goes south. This kind of thing happens; not often but it does. Honestly he would have come on to you guys whether Jin was there or not, and even if Seokjin wasn’t pregnant, I’m still sure he would have tried to hurt you. Assholes like him exist in this world. I’m sorry you had to deal with him.”

“So you’re not kicking me out?

“No Hoseok. Of course not.” Namjoon wrapped his arm around Hoseok. “Seokjin wants to see you. Let’s go upstairs Hobi.”

Hoseok ducked his head down. “I shouldn’t. My breath stinks. And he probably really doesn’t want to see me.”

Namjoon frowned. “Hobi. Please just come upstairs. Seokjin needs both of his mates right now.”

“Okay. I’ll be up in a minute.” He reached for the box of cigarettes still in Namjoon’s hand.

The alpha sighed. “Hoseok. Don’t.” He reluctantly handed it over to Hoseok.” Please don’t. Seokjin wouldn’t want it love.”

“Go on upstairs Joon. I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Namjoon nodded and left, headed towards the front door. He turned back for a moment to glance at Hoseok before he walked into the house. Hoseok stared down at the box of cigarettes he still had clutched in his hand. There were three left. He sighed and went back to the passenger door of his car. He sat in the seat and fiddled with the box for a long minute. Then he opened the glove box and put the remaining cigarettes back into the compartment before stepping out of the car. He made his way inside and up the stairs. He stopped in the bathroom to brush his teeth before he went into the next room.

Seokjin was curled up sitting in Namjoon’s arms, his back to the door. Namjoon poked him when he noticed the beta at the door and the omega turned around. Seokjin’s expression brightened and he opened his arms to his mate. “Hobi. Hoseokie. I missed you.” Seokjin said softly.

“Do you feel okay sweetie?” Hoseok asked.

Seokjin nodded. “Yeah. Come sit.” Seokjin patted the space beside Namjoon and Hoseok willingly obliged. Seokjin smiled and then scooted himself to sit in Hoseok’s lap. The omega wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck and kissed the beta. “You took care of me Hobi. I wanted you here with me afterwards. Why did you stay outside?”

Hoseok ducked his head. “I was…smoking.” He said in a quiet voice. “Sorry.”

Seokjin’s lips turned into a frown. “Hobi, why?”

Hoseok shook his head. “It’s something I used to do…when I was stressed. A long time ago when I wasn’t safe or happy or loved.”

Seokjin pressed his hands to Hoseok’s face. “I’m sorry Hobi. You’re loved and safe here you know. And you took care of me. And I felt loved and appreciated and protected by you today.” Seokjin kissed Hoseok with a fond smile. “It’s okay. We’re safe here.”

Hoseok pulled back. “Seokjinie, I’m afraid that’s not completely true. I think we were followed sweetheart.”

Seokjin whipped his head over to look at the alpha and Namjoon pursed his lips. “I didn’t want you to know, but it’s true.”

“My pups.” Seokjin whispered.

“It’ll be alright. I’ll protect you. Yoongi and I will take time off of work. All of us will be home until the pups are born. I promise you that everything will be alright.”

 

\---  
Three blocks away, an alpha and a beta sat in the front seat of a black van. “How long until he pups?” The beta asked.

“Five weeks? He smells fertile. Two pups. Two mates as well apparently. I want the omega and I want him alive.”

“When do we attack?”

The alpha rested his arm against the car window. “As soon as he goes into labor. Then we strike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm building the tension here people...maybe one more fluff chapter before the real action starts...maybe. We'll see  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	14. “Shit. These assholes timed it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify, this fic is about a year and a bit ahead of the got7 boys. There aren't too many spoilers, but the timeline for this is way ahead of the current update (Ch. 4 of "It's such a crazy journey") so there are indeed minor spoilers (that were basically already in the summary for that fic so well...not really a spoiler?). This is intentional as it shouldn't take away from any of the got7 adventures in their own fic. A lot of you seemed to want the got7 boys to save the day so I've brought in the reinforcements. I'll shut up now. It's almost midnight and I'm tired and my head hurts and omg I'll shut up now. sorryyyyyy.
> 
> Enjoy loves :)

Eventually things at home settled down a bit. There were no sightings (or scentings) of the other alpha and when Hoseok brought up the materials for the blanket, Seokjin eventually cheered up and let Jimin and Hoseok teach him how to knit. Yoongi seemed delighted to be told that he should take some time off of work and when the beta wasn’t sleeping, he was snuggled up with Jimin or sneaking off to their bedroom with his mate. More often than not, Namjoon would find Yoongi curled up just outside of Seokjin’s nest, wrapped around Jimin and fast asleep as the two omegas and Hoseok worked on Seokjin’s special blankets. It was peaceful.

Namjoon would leave the house at random hours, patrolling the neighborhood keeping an eye out for any signs of a threat. He never left for more than an hour at a time, both him and Seokjin growing antsy at being apart for much longer than that.

Namjoon came upstairs one after one such patrolling and settled down next to Seokjin in the nest. The omega proudly held up his work and Namjoon smiled fondly at his mate. “So I’ve been thinking.” Namjoon said.

“Mmm?” Hoseok looked up from his phone.

“So you know how Jackson and BamBam have been talking about joining another pack? Well apparently they actually did it a few months ago.”

“So?” Yoongi asked. Jimin flicked him but the beta seemed to actually be interested in what Namjoon had to say.

“Well the alpha…other alpha of that pack is my boss…Jaebum. And they have three betas. Well apparently one of them isn’t actually in the pack, but whatever. I was talking with Jaebum and he’s offered to bring his whole pack down here to stay with us until all this blows over.”

“Jackson and BamBam and Tae too?” Seokjin asked excitedly.

Namjoon shook his head. “No, but Jackson promised he’d be on call and ready to come down here at a moment’s notice if something happens.”

“Hey Joon?” Yoongi said, sitting up. “Does this mean the other pack is big?”

Namjoon nodded slightly. “From what I can tell they are double our size and they don’t have any omegas. Even if we bring Jaebum’s pack here, we only gain four more who could actually fight.”

“We should do it.” Yoongi said.

Everyone looked at Yoongi. “Do you feel alright?” Jimin asked.

“Let me get this right, you’re all for increasing our household by _five_ people for an indefinite amount of time?” Hoseok asked.

Yoongi shrugged. “If it’ll keep Jimin safe—and Seokjin of course—then yes. I want my mate to be taken care of and if it means some discomfort to me for a short amount of time, then I’m willing to make sacrifices to protect the outcome of the pack in the long run.”

“Damn Yoongi. Well then I’ll call Jaebum back. They’d be able to get here tomorrow. Is that enough time for you to adjust to a noisy household Yoongi?” Namjoon asked.

Yoongi shrugged, wrapping his arms around Jimin from the back. “Should be.”

Namjoon stood up. “Okay then. I’ll be right back.”

 

\---  
Jaebum’s pack showed up the next afternoon. Seokjin was so excited for company that he actually left his nest and clinging to Hoseok’s back, he came down the stairs. Jackson and BamBam were also along, and little Taehyung toddled along beside his mother’s side, hand wrapped around one of BamBam’s fingers. Namjoon herded everyone into the living room.

“I’m Jaebum.” Jaebum introduced himself. “This is Yugyeom, my beta mate, and Youngjae, my omega mate.” 

“Um, I’m Mark. I’m a beta and this is sort of my mate Jinyoung.” He gestured to the beta sitting on the floor in front of him.

“Sort of your mate?” Seokjin asked.

Jinyoung shrugged. “We haven’t mated yet is all.” Mark nodded.

Namjoon introduced the rest of his pack and after a few minutes of pleasantries, Seokjin excused himself to go upstairs. BamBam, Jimin and Youngjae joined him, and after a moment of consideration, Yoongi trudged upstairs as well.

“Damn! Your nest is way more awesome than mine was.” BamBam said with a grin.

Seokjin settled himself in the middle of his nest, patting the space beside him in an invitation to BamBam. “Jimin was teaching me to knit.” Seokjin lifted up his work and BamBam cooed at it. Taehyung crawled over, reaching one of his small hands up to touch it. “Wow Tae is so big!” Seokjin exclaimed.

BamBam grinned, pulling Taehyung back to settle in his lap. Taehyung eventually fell asleep in his mother’s lap. “Yeah. He still likes to be in wolf form a lot. He’s like me when I was a pup.” BamBam gently pressed a hand against Seokjin’s belly. “Three more weeks?” He asked.

“Two and a half. I think.”

“How many pups?”

“Two?”

“Wow.” Seokjin and BamBam looked up as Youngjae finally spoke up. “Sorry. I’m normally a lot more polite.”

Seokjin shook his head with a grin. “Come on inside. You too Jimin.” Seokjin looked at Yoongi in contemplation for a moment before waving the beta over. “Come on Yoongi. Don’t make me regret this.”

“I’m just gonna sleep.” Yoongi mumbled. True to his word, he settled his head in Jimin’s lap and fell asleep within a few minutes.

“So you’re an omega?” Jimin asked.

Youngjae shrugged. “I guess so. I know I’m not a beta, but I’ve never had a heat.”

“How old are you?” Seokjin asked.

“23. I don’t exactly know why.”

“But you’re mated to Jaebum?” Jimin asked.

“Yeah. It’s kind of funny actually. We didn’t really realize the three of us were mates for the longest time. Actually Mark had to tell us that we were all acting really gay and should just fuck and get over it. Apparently I was wayyyy too cuddly for an omega, whatever that means.”

Seokjin grinned. “Well it doesn’t matter if you’ve had a heat or not, as long as you have mates who will take care of you.”

“It’s kind of cool that we both have an alpha and a beta mate.” Youngjae said excitedly.

Seokjin nodded. “Isn’t the sex fabulous?”

“Oh yeah of course it is. Plus Yugyeom has ruts so the both of them get like really dominant and it’s super hot.”

“When you actually do have a heat that’s gonna be so much better I promise.”

“Does Hoseok have heats?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah. It’s actually really awesome because I get to fuck him during heats and it makes me feel so powerful.”

“For the sake of Yoongi I’m going to end this conversation here.” BamBam said with a shudder. “I’ve heard plenty of sex through the walls and I’m quite finished hearing about the fine details.”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Yoongi doesn’t care. He’s asleep. However you should be worried about my precious virgin ears.”

Seokjin scoffed. “As if. You think I don’t know you two actually tried it doggy style?”

Jimin turned bright red. “Shut up.”

Seokjin grinned. “I win.”

Youngjae chuckled. “So how did you meet your alpha?”

“Ooh! I’ve been waiting to tell this one for a while.” Seokjin perked up and launched into a retelling of how he met his mates and Youngjae listened excitedly.

 

\---  
Downstairs, the three alphas and the four betas were still spread out in the living room. They had opened up a case of beer and were casually chatting together. “I’m curious, how is it working having two alphas in the same pack?” Namjoon asked.

Jinyoung coughed as he swallowed wrong. “It’s one of the reasons I’m not actually in the pack yet. Those two need to fuck and get it over with because I’m fucking tired of the motherfucking tension all the damn time.”

Mark kicked him. “It’s really not that bad. They butt heads over a lot of stuff but we all do.”

“That or they need to have a real wolf fight one day and see who the real alpha is that way.” Yugyeom pitched in.

Jackson shrugged. “They’re all right. We don’t see eye to eye on a lot of levels, but some of them matter less than others.”

“And what’s your story?” Hoseok asked Mark.

Mark shifted and sat back in his seat. Jinyoung straightened up, resting his arm on Mark’s leg. “We’ve been dating for a little while.”

“I still think that word is weird. Courting?”

Jinyoung looked back at Mark. “Courting is even worse. Just shut up and accept the dating title. Human couples _date._ ”

“Wolves _mate._ ” Mark replied.

Jinyoung shrugged. “We’re whatever you call two wolves who aren’t ready to mate yet but are doing all the same shit mated wolves do.”

Mark blushed slightly. “Fine.”

Hoseok nodded. “It was like that with me. The idea of mating scared the shit out of me. It took me months to properly want to mate with Seokjin and Namjoon. As long as you’ve planned to actually mate with each other one day, then it’s fine to take as much time as you need.”

Namjoon nodded. “I agree with that. Hey so I’m planning to order some pizza for dinner. After I order it, we should seriously go over tactics and stuff. I have the feeling that they’re planning to attack within the next few weeks.”

“Youngjae said he’d be willing to fight if we need it.” Jaebum said.

“I don’t want the omegas fighting if we can avoid it.” Namjoon said. “But I’m not his alpha so I have no actual say in whether or not they do or not.”

“I agree with Namjoon.” Jackson said. “I’d feel better if all the omegas were at home. If Youngjae really feels like fighting, then it’s better if he’s here. If one of them gets in the house somehow, then we can be confident that all of them will be safe together.”

Jaebum nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“Yoongi is a lazy shit so he’s not down here right now, but he’ll definitely be a part of everything when it happens.”

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s eat and then we can show you all to your rooms.” Hoseok said excitedly. “I’ll order the pizzas!”

Namjoon grinned as Hoseok ran off to the kitchen. “We’ll pick this up tomorrow.”

Jaebum nodded. “Sounds good.”

 

\---  
The two packs settled into a shared pack life quite easily. Mark and Jinyoung took Hoseok’s old room, Jackson and BamBam took the room across the hall from that for the random days and weekends they were in town. Yugyeom, Youngjae and Jaebum were put into the room across the hall from Namjoon, Hoseok and Seokjin’s room. And while Yoongi complained at the noise level sometimes, he seemed to be quite comfortable with having twice the amount of wolves in the house.

Two weeks passed quickly and Namjoon and Hoseok spent all of their time with Seokjin. The omega started to get really anxious and they figured he was maybe a few days away from having his pups.

Seokjin felt hard pressed to finish his blankets and Hoseok spent all of his time helping Seokjin with his knitting. Seokjin refused to let anyone else into his nest let alone his room besides his mates for days. And then one afternoon he kicked both Namjoon and Hoseok out. “Let me finish my goddamn blanket okay?”

Hoseok peeked inside to check on him a couple times before the omega asked for Jimin. Hoseok looked a bit confused but did as his mate said.

Jimin stepped into the room a few minutes later. “Hey, what’s up?”

Seokjin looked up at the other omega. “Close the door okay?”

Jimin did and then settled inside the nest next to Seokjin. “What did you need?”

Seokjin held up the blanket. “I finished it. This one too.” He pointed to the other one. Then he looked up at Jimin with the most serious expression on his face. “Jimin, I’m scared.”

“Of what? Having pups? That’s a part of life. It’ll be awesome for you. And Namjoon and Hoseok are so excited for you to be an eomma.”

“Not that. The other pack. They’re going to attack as soon as I go into labor.”

“What would make you say that?”

Seokjin took a deep breath. “I’ve figured that was what was going to happen the whole time. I just didn’t say anything because I thought it would make it worse.”

“Jin, they’re not planning their attack for when you go into labor. That doesn’t make sense.”

“It does. Listen Jimin.”

Jimin frowned and sat up, listening for a minute. “I don’t hear anything.”

Seokjin rolled his eyes. “Keep listening.”

“What am I listening for-” He was cut off as a thud sounded. “Oh my god. Shit.” Jimin stood up hastily. He ran to the door and wrenched it open. “What’s going on?”

“It’s go time.” Jaebum said as he ran past. “Youngjae is coming up in a minute, we’ll be out.”

“They’re attacking?” Jimin asked in alarm.

“Yeah. When Youngjae gets inside, lock the door. Don’t open it for anyone except Namjoon or myself got it?”

Jimin nodded and then he stepped back. “You said you’d be in labor when they attacked.” He said, turning back to Seokjin.

Seokjin nodded. “My water broke right before you came in. Jimin…” Seokjin choked on a sob. “Jimin, I’m having my pups. Now.”

“Should I tell Namjoon? Or Hobi?”

Seokjin shook his head, grabbing Jimin’s hand. “No. I can’t distract them. Just stay with me. Please.” He whispered, tears starting to trickle down his cheeks.

Youngjae knocked on the door and then opened it.

“Lock it Youngjae.” Jimin said. “And then get over here. Jin is having his pups right now and I need your help.”

Youngjae’s eyes widened. “Oh my god.”

 

\---  
Outside, Namjoon stood beside Jaebum, both their packs side by side, ready for the onslaught from the other pack. Namjoon looked over at Hoseok. “Seokjin is having his pups now.” He said softly.

Hoseok's eyes widened. “Shit. These assholes timed it. Fuck them so much.”

Namjoon nodded. “Are you ready Hobi?” He asked.

Hoseok grit his teeth, claws extending as he caught sight of the other alpha again. “I’m ready. Let’s kill this son of a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real drama begins lol. I know it's awful of me, but I'm needing a few days off from writing so there won't be an update for close to a week. I promise I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Enjoy this tho loves. Leave me comments or bug me on twitter and I may give away spoilers if you're lucky lol.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	15. "But I didn’t kill you Kuro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god this was hard to write. Over 5k words and omfg. This will likely be the most graphic chapter I write (ever) and I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I was battling a pretty severe headache while writing this but I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer.
> 
> So there's some tags for this I didn't want to add to the whole fic cuz they're only in this chapter...There's a lot of blood and gore. Lots of wolf killing (none of our boys I promise), and I did write the birth scene for Seokjin's pups. Just warning you all that its there. 
> 
> And well you all asked for it...here it is.

Jimin was anxious. His mate was outside in the park down the street, gearing up to fight the biggest, meanest alpha Jimin had ever seen. Yoongi wasn’t a big wolf either. Jimin had never seen anyone else’s wolf so he honestly had no idea what the odds would be like. That wasn’t the only thing Jimin was anxious about.

Seokjin was in labor. Normally omegas delivered pups at home with their mate. Betas tended to be less inclined to have a home birth, but omegas rarely left their nests for anything, least of all when it came to delivering their pups. Helping deliver Seokjin’s pup wasn’t actually something Jimin was supposed to be present for. It should have been Namjoon and Hoseok. Youngjae being pretty much a stranger wasn’t helping either.

“Jin, what can we do for you?” Jimin asked.

Seokjin was leaning back against the wall, blankets wrapped around him and he had his eyes closed. “Water. I’m thirsty.”

Jimin nodded, sending Youngjae into the bathroom. “Can I come into your nest?” Jimin asked.

Seokjin shook his head. “No.” He said quietly.

“Jin I’m going to have to.”

The omega shook his head again. “No.”

Jimin sat back, concerned, and when Youngjae brought back a cup, Jimin carefully passed it to Seokjin without crossing into the nest. Youngjae settled himself with his back to the door, keeping a careful ear out for any noises within the house. Jimin fiddled with the blankets on the edges of the nest, and Seokjin quietly sipped at his water as his body began gearing up to deliver his pups.

 

\---  
In a sort of unspoken sort of agreement, all the wolves had gathered at the park just down the street a little. Having a fight take place in the street or in a house was just a bit too inconvenient and as shifted wolves they would attract too much attention and cause unnecessary injuries from hitting surfaces not meant for wolves to make contact with. Counting Jaebum’s pack, with Jackson on route, there were eight of them. As the other alpha’s pack approached, Namjoon counted at least fourteen or fifteen. All of them betas aside from the alpha. This wasn’t going to be an easy fight. Hoseok squeezed Namjoon’s hand reassuringly before Namjoon stepped forward.

The other alpha stepped forward as well. Only a few paces separated them from each other. 

“My name is Namjoon, I am the leader of a small pack and we have done nothing to instigate this fight.”

The alpha chuckled. “My name is Kuro. I want your omegas. And your beta mate as well. You’ve done nothing to instigate me besides having such delectable mates. I applaud you for having such a fine little pack. Who are the others?”

A pulse twitched in Namjoon’s forehead and Jaebum stepped forward. “I’m Jaebum. These are my friends and allies and if you pick a fight with them you pick a fight with me. I have connections and I can make your life a living hell.”

Kuro laughed. “You think you scare me? Two alphas and five betas? None of you fight at all. This will be so easy.” Kuro flicked his finger, and one of the betas shifted naturally, leaping forward and towards Yoongi. Yoongi shifted instantly, snarling as he met the other beta halfway, canines extended as he aimed for the throat. The other beta was doing the same thing, going in for the kill shot as Yoongi tried to achieve the same result. 

Namjoon turned his focus back to Kuro. “You’ve initiated this attack Kuro. Blood will be spilled, and if we are victorious, I will rip your head from your body and present it to my omega. Nobody will ever dream of touching us again.”

Kuro smirked. “I’d like to see you try little wolf. You’ve got to beat me first.” He stepped closer to Namjoon. “I don’t want to kill you Namjoon. What I want to do to you is so much worse. I’m going to have your mates and fuck them in front of you. What kind of alpha is that Namjoon? Do you even think your omega will want to look at you after you _lose_ to a much stronger alpha like me? He’d be disgusted with you and _beg_ for my knot. Face it Namjoon, either you can give up now and I’ll let you keep your pups, or I can take your pack by force and kill both of your pups in front of you.”

“Fuck you.” Namjoon grit out.

Kuro shrugged slightly, his stance relaxed. “I always get what I want Namjoon.” He looked beyond Namjoon and caught Hoseok’s eye. “And I want your mates.” He looked back at Namjoon. “Both of them.”

A sharp whimper sounded and Yoongi placed a front paw on the limp body of the other beta, blood dripping down his jaw and staining his fur. Yoongi snarled and bared his teeth, snapping his jaw at another beta as he stepped closer.

“We may have struck first Namjoon, but your pack killed first.” He gestured at Yoongi. “His mate is going to know that he’s a killer. A savage violent killer. Do you really think he’ll still want you?” He taunted to Yoongi.

 _“Kill him.”_ Yoongi growled at Namjoon.

Namjoon took a step back, but when he spoke again his voice was still calm. “We aren’t the killers. We’re defending our home, our packs and our mates. We will kill you Kuro.”

Kuro shrugged. “See if your friends stay when we find their omega too.” He said and then he made another signal with his hands and the rest of his pack changed their position, shifting as they did so.

Namjoon’s eyes widened and he looked at Jaebum. “They’ve sent one to the house.” He breathed, and then there was no more time to talk and both of their packs shifted. Blood was already sharp in the air and bodies collided in a sharp tangle of teeth and claws.

 

\---  
Seokjin’s fists tightened in the blankets and his toes curled as pain rippled through his belly. He could hardly think and he was overheated but he didn’t dare to take any of the blankets off of himself. He wanted, no, he _needed_ Namjoon and Hoseok here. He whimpered and threw his head back against the wall. Jimin jumped at the sound and the sharp pain at the base of his skull distracted Seokjin for a moment. “Please let me help you.” Jimin said softly.

Seokjin shook his head. “Please no. I need to be alone.”

“Jin.”

Seokjin hissed as another pain wracked through him. Wolf deliveries happened a lot faster than human births and Seokjin knew he didn’t have a lot of time to just sit and pout. Holding out to wait for Namjoon was pointless because if Namjoon were to lose, Seokjin would be entirely at the mercy of the other alpha. Seokjin’s only hope in that situation would to have already had his pups. If he was lucky he’d be strong enough to run away. He grit his teeth. “Fine.”

Jimin instantly crawled into the nest. “Do you want to lay down?” He asked.

Seokjin shook his head. “No.”

Jimin gently squeezed Seokjin’s hand in reassurance and he tugged the blankets off of Seokjin’s lap with his other hand. “There’s already a lot of blood.” He said softly.

Seokjin nodded, gripping Jimin’s hand tightly. “Not a lot of time left.” He replied.

“The first pup?” Jimin asked.

Seokjin nodded. “Hurts so fucking much.” He groaned, taking a few deep breaths as the contraction winded down for a moment. 

“I know, but you’re doing great. Namjoon would be so proud.”

Seokjin managed a small smile before his face twisted in pain. “It’s moving.” He said anxiously, spreading his legs and shifting down a little so he was more reclined. Jimin pushed a pillow underneath Seokjin’s back. 

“What do you need me to do?” Jimin asked.

“Just…I don’t know.” Deep in Seokjin’s belly, pain curled and twisted and clamped down. He gripped Jimin’s hand and groaned, spots dancing behind his eyes as he responded to his body’s sudden need to push. “It’s now Jimin. It’s coming right now.” He panted.

Jimin nodded, adjusting himself so he could catch the pup. “I see it. You’re almost there.”

Seokjin released Jimin’s hand, letting his body go limp as he took a few shallow breaths. “Jimin I can’t do this. Please don’t make me do this alone. I want Namjoon. Jimin please.” Seokjin whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes. “It fucking hurts Jimin!”

Jimin bit his lip, unable to say anything. He massaged Seokjin’s thighs gently until he felt the other omega tensing up again. “Okay Jin, you’ve gotta give me one good push and your first pup will be here. I know you can do this.”

Seokjin groaned, closing his eyes again as he let his body do the rest of the work. He could feel the pup moving out of him and he trembled. _He was having his pup, right now._ Seokjin tensed up further. “No.” He whimpered, clamping his legs together.

“Jin…” Jimin said, pushing Seokjin’s legs back apart. “You can’t fight this…you’ll only make it harder on your pup if you don’t let it come into the world right now. Come on Seokjinie.”

Seokjin shook his head, sobs wracking his body as tears tracked down his cheeks. “I can’t do this alone. Please Jimin.” His body shook violently as his body fought the next contraction.

Jimin bit his lip. “I’m right here Jin. You need to have this pup. Please Jin. I can’t do anything else for you.”

Seokjin whimpered. “Okay. Don’t leave me.” He groaned, hands fisting in the blankets again.

“I won’t.” Jimin replied and he rubbed at Seokjin’s legs gently. “Give me one push Jin You’ll have your first sweet little pup soon.”

Seokjin grit his teeth, hissing in a sharp breath. “Hurts so much Jimin.”

“I know Jin. Almost there. Push Jin, push.”

Seokjin panted, planting his feet firmly against the mattress and as he closed his eyes, he pushed with all of his strength. He made a shocked yelp as the pup suddenly slipped out of his body into Jimin’s waiting hands. 

“It’s a boy pup Seokjinie.”

Seokjin’s chest heaved and he reached a hand up tiredly to wipe sweat off of his forehead. Jimin placed the tiny dark brown pup in Jin’s arms. “Oh.” Seokjin whispered.

The room was quiet for a moment, save for Seokjin’s pants and the little pup’s whimpers as he pawed at Seokjin. “I’m going to need to feed him soon.” Seokjin whispered.

Jimin nodded. “I know but you have to have his little sibling first. We’ll get them fed soon. Don’t worry okay?”

Seokjin swallowed, looking down at his pup. “I don’t want to name him without Namjoon and Hobi.” He whispered.

“You don’t have to.” Jimin said. “Just rest as long as you can before the next one.”

Seokjin nodded, shifting in discomfort as small contractions began working their way through him. “I don’t think I have long.”

“Okay. Take your time it’s okay.”

Suddenly Youngjae spoke up. “We have a problem.”

They both looked over at him. “What?” Jimin said.

“One of them is in the house. They’re coming for us.” Youngjae stood up and the color drained from Seokjin’s face.

 

\---  
The second wolf to attack Yoongi was almost three times his size. Or maybe there were just two of them. No yeah there were definitely two of them on him at once. Yoongi didn’t get paid enough for this kind of bullshit. Claws raked into his side and he snarled, latching his teeth into the fur nearest to him. He smirked in satisfaction as he heard a pained yelp. Yoongi bit further, relishing the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. He shook his head, trying to rip as much flesh from the other beta’s back. He dropped the other wolf as jaws closed over his hindquarters. Yoongi roared and whirled to dislodge the other wolf. He braced himself on his hind legs, watching the other two wolves circle him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the rest of the pack outnumbered in much the same way. So far none of them were badly injured in any way, but Yoongi knew it wouldn’t last. 

He lunged at the first wolf again, aiming for the throat. His teeth made contact with the other wolf’s throat and the other beta latched onto the side of Yoongi’s neck. Yoongi could already feel the sharp pain in his neck and blood was spurting from the wound. Yoongi was already slightly light headed but he knew the blood that was now filling his mouth was enough. The other wolf was dying. Yoongi closed his jaw even tighter before jerking back sharply. 

Sinews and muscle came off of the other wolf’s neck and blood shot across Yoongi’s fur. He spat out the hunk of flesh and clawed at the second wolf, trying to dislodge its grip on his neck. He was quickly growing even more lightheaded and he was sure he was going to pass out when another body crashed into the wolf on his neck. The other beta managed to tear the fur and flesh of Yoongi’s neck, but he was no longer being attacked. The body that had been flung was now underneath Hoseok’s snarling jowl. Yoongi stumbled to his feet slightly, moving to stand beside Hoseok. The two of them faced the other two wolves and despite how shaky Yoongi was on his feet, he managed to leap forward, clamping his jaws down on his opponent’s throat, managing a kill as Hoseok did the same. 

Hoseok didn’t look much better than Yoongi. Blood was matted in his fur and he seemed pretty exhausted himself. Yoongi stumbled and his body couldn’t maintain a shift any longer. He painfully shifted back into his human form. His neck and throat and low back were covered in bite marks and blood. He pushed himself upright and headed for the tree line, pressing his back against the tree to keep an eye out on the rest of the pack. A beta looked his way but Jaebum tackled it to the ground. 

But the other pack seemed to have the upper hand for the moment. Though nobody in Namjoon or Jaebum’s pack was killed yet, everyone had at least one or two injuries. Mark was unconscious and Jinyoung was standing over him, fending off two wolves from Mark. Four of the other pack were dead, the rest were still engaged with everyone else. Namjoon and Kuro were locked head to head. Jaebum was ripping the throat out of a beta, tail flicking as he bounded over to help Yugyeom fight. Yoongi’s eyes started to feel heavy and though he fought it, they slipped closed and his body slumped against the tree trunk.

Hoseok’s head whipped up as he notice the scent change. Yoongi was unconscious…or dead. Hoseok wasn’t quite sure, but Yoongi’s body was completely limp, blood still slowly trickling out of his wounds. The distraction gave another beta the opportunity to pounce on Hoseok and he ended up on his back, claws scratching at fur but not doing any significant damage. Hoseok barely managed to keep the teeth away from his neck. The last beta Hoseok had fought had been much bigger. This one was still huge and heavy though and Hoseok was struggling to breathe. He whined slightly, hoping someone else could come over to aid him in some way. The wolf leaned in close, touching his nose to Hoseok’s. Hoseok closed his eyes bracing for the kill and the canines closed over his throat. But they didn’t pierce his skin. The other wolf dragged him towards Yoongi and Hoseok’s eyes shot open as he realized he wasn’t dying. 

_“Shift.”_ The other wolf growled. Hoseok did so, looking at the other wolf in fear. He watched the other beta shift. He leaned in close to Hoseok’s ear and spoke in a low whisper. “My name is Wonshik. I’m being held in this pack against my will. I don’t want to hurt you. Just…spare me? Please?”

Hoseok’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I’m not a beta. I’m an omega. Kuro makes me take suppressants so I appear as a beta but he takes me during my heats. I can’t stay with him. I swear I’ll help you get rid of them. I know their weaknesses.”

“How can I trust you?” Hoseok snarled.

Wonshik shook his head. “You can’t. But I’ll do my best to convince you otherwise.” He turned away from Hoseok and shifted again, launching himself at another wolf, one from his own pack. 

Yoongi nudged Hoseok slightly. Hoseok jumped and looked over at him. “You’re okay!” Hoseok breathed

Yoongi grunted. “Takes a lot more than that to kill me. Get back in there. I trust him I think. Either way, if he’s the only one left, I think we’ll be able to take down one wolf.”

Hoseok nodded. “Okay.”

“Wait.” Yoongi said softly. Hoseok turned back. Yoongi grabbed the back of Hoseok’s head and pulled him in for a sharp kiss. Hoseok’s eyes widened and Yoongi pushed him away only moments after their lips touched. “Go.” Hoseok stepped back, surprised, but then shifted and threw himself back into the fray. He locked jaws with another beta and resumed fighting with all of his strength.

Jaebum snapped the neck of another beta, growling lowly at another one as it stalked towards him. A second one came alongside it and Jaebum bared his teeth. There weren’t many of them left. One each give or take. Yugyeom lunged at one of the betas in front of Jaebum and the alpha threw himself into the attack at the same time, catching the other beta off guard. Yugyeom ripped muscle out of the other beta’s side, eliciting a whimper from the other wolf. Jaebum was much more relaxed in his fighting. He was much stronger than the betas and they were slightly more afraid of him. He toyed with the beta that was attacking him, letting him get a few small bites in before Jaebum went in for the throat. Jaebum had never had much experience with fighting, but he enjoyed the way flesh and fur ripped so easily from his opponents throats. Watching Yugyeom fight was also enjoyable. His mate was so strong and violent and Yugyeom looked over at Jaebum proudly as he managed another kill. Jaebum stepped over and licked Yugyeom’s snout before bounding over to assist Namjoon in his fight against the other alpha. They were somewhat evenly matched, and Jaebum coming alongside Namjoon only made the fight that much more vicious.

 

\---  
Youngjae sprang to his feet, listening carefully for the intruder. Seokjin’s groans of pain were starting to scare Youngjae. The contractions for his second pup had barely just started but Seokjin seemed like he was trying to deliver the pup as soon as he could. Jimin was telling him to stop pushing, that he wasn’t ready, but Seokjin wasn’t listening. 

The beta seemed to know exactly where they were. Youngjae could hear the soft padding of paws as they made their way up the stairs. The beta was approaching fast and Youngjae hoped there was just one. He glanced back at Jimin and Seokjin. Jimin’s arms were covered in blood and birth matter, and Seokjin was clutching his pup to his chest as he continued to try and deliver his second pup as fast as he could.

The beta was right outside. Youngjae’s claws were extending. He’d never shifted before, omegas never really did; never had a reason to do so. But he was ready. He was itching for a fight and he was feeling fiercely protective of Seokjin and his pups. Youngjae backed away from the door, his hands curling into fists. The door was suddenly burst down and Youngjae threw himself forward, shifting into his wolf form and he made contact with the beta, teeth bared, jowl open, and maw ready to dig into flesh.

 

\---  
Jinyoung snarled as another wolf came at him. But it didn’t attack him, it went for the wolf that had been snapping at Mark’s limp body underneath Jinyoung. Jinyoung stiffened, unprepared for this sort of attack. Hoseok bounded over and helped the other beta…no wait…was it an omega? The omega seemed to have caught the other beta off guard as well and Hoseok lunged in for the throat. Another one dead. When Hoseok didn’t lunge for the omega afterwards Jinyoung caught on to the fact that the omega was a traitor. Hoseok stumbled and the omega turned, nudging him lightly and Hoseok collapsed, shifting back into human form again. Jinyoung looked between Hoseok and the unfamiliar omega. 

“He’s Wonshik. He’s going traitor. I’ll stay with Mark if you want to fight.”

Jinyoung looked at Hoseok in concern before bounding over to help the omega. Together they took down the last two wolves. Wonshik was injured pretty badly by one of the other betas and he staggered afterwards, falling to the ground, his entire body trembling as he shifted painfully. Jinyoung nosed at him before glancing around. Yoongi was unconscious against the tree, Mark and Hoseok were both still out where Jinyoung had left him, and Yugyeom was nursing his wounds, licking at his front paw beside a beta he had killed.

Kuro was still locked in combat with Jaebum and Namjoon. Their fight had moved further down the field, blood splatter trailing after them. Kuro was a huge alpha, and he had landed plenty of incredibly strong bites and scratches on Namjoon, but nothing too severe that Namjoon was incapacitated. Jaebum joining in clearly had helped Namjoon and Kuro’s own flanks were scattered with raw marks all over. Jinyoung bounded over to help, but Jaebum snarled at him and Jinyoung halted, reading the expression in his alpha’s face and he turned and went back to the rest of the pack. He shifted and then began moving the others together. He assessed everyone’s injuries and woke up Hoseok and Mark successfully. Yoongi was still unconscious and Hoseok started getting anxious at Yoongi’s stillness. Jinyoung did his best to patch up the wounds of the others, though most of them had stopped bleeding quite so badly. 

Kuro seemed to know that he had already lost. He was still fighting with everything he had, but he was tiring out. Jaebum was still full of fighting spirit and though Namjoon was tired, he wasn’t going to stop fighting no matter what. It was a matter of pinning Kuro to the ground and ripping his throat out, but Namjoon hadn’t been able to do that as of yet. Namjoon had much more to fight for than Kuro. Kuro’s pack was all dead, Namjoon’s pack victorious save for defeating Kuro himself, and despite the fact that all of Namjoon and Jaebum’s pack were nursing injuries, all of them were okay.

Kuro feigned an attack at Jaebum’s flank and latched onto Namjoon’s neck. Jaebum lunged at Kuro, knocking Kuro’s grip free from Namjoon and the other alpha was pinned suddenly. Kuro shifted, his eyes big with fear as he lay under Jaebum’s paw. Namjoon shifted, bones snapping harshly as he did so, and he winced as he walked towards Kuro.

“I should report you.” Namjoon said. “As it is I have quite a mess to clean up. Give me one good reason why I should spare you.”

Kuro floundered. “I…I won’t come back again.”

Jaebum pressed harder against Kuro’s chest. Namjoon shook his head. “I don’t trust that Kuro. You see, you’ve caused a lot of damage to my entire pack. I know you sent a beta up for my omega, and while I don’t know the actual outcome of that, I know that my omega isn’t dead. You could come back for him. I can’t just let you go and lick your wounds and come back later and hurt us further. We were ready for you this time. I can’t trust that we will be next time.”

“Are you really a killer Namjoon?” Kuro asked.

“No.” Namjoon said. “But he might be.” He gestured at Jaebum and the other alpha bared his teeth. “Here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to mark you. Your scent will always be unappealing to any other wolf. You’ll be alone the rest of your life. And I’m going to strip you of your alpha status.”

Kuro’s eyes widened. “No.” He breathed.

Namjoon pulled Kuro upright, canines extending and he latched his teeth into Kuro’s neck. He bit harder and deeper than a normal claim mark would have needed and Kuro let out a sharp yelp. Namjoon didn’t let go. Jaebum shifted and held Kuro upright. Namjoon finally retracted his teeth from the wolf’s neck and let go. Kuro slumped and Namjoon spat the blood out of his mouth. “Leave Kuro. You’ve been marked by a stronger alpha. You’ve been stripped of your status, you no longer have a pack. You will wander alone for the rest of your life.”

“You’ve given me a worse fate than what I would have done.” Kuro growled.

Namjoon shrugged. “But I didn’t kill you Kuro. I don’t have your blood on my hands.” Namjoon turned on his heel and left Kuro standing there. Namjoon returned to his pack, lifting Yoongi into his arms and nuzzling Hoseok gently. Jaebum herded the other wolves towards the house.

 

\---  
Youngjae had never fought before. Hell he didn’t think anyone in their packs had ever actually fought before. But he knew enough to know that he should aim for the throat. So he did. He missed, multiple times, and he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. He whimpered and dug his heels in, latching his jaw onto the beta’s shoulder as well. He tore at the skin with his teeth as much as he could and the sharp tang of blood filled his mouth.

Seokjin’s body hurt absolutely everywhere. His instincts screamed at him to shift and protect his pups but he couldn’t do that. Jimin left his side to aide Youngjae and Seokjin felt so alone. He held his firstborn close to his chest with one arm and braced his legs, pushing with all of his strength. The pup wasn’t moving fast enough but Seokjin wasn’t going to give up. He had to have it, _now._ He looked up and saw the beta had Youngjae pinned against the wall, Jimin in wolf form as well and biting and clawing at every part of the beta he could get a hold on. 

Seokjin closed his eyes, grit his teeth, and pushed again. It was almost here, he could feel it. The pain was secondary to him. He had to get this pup out. One push, another. Blood was in the air and Seokjin wasn’t sure whose it was anymore. And then Seokjin could feel his pup emerging. He reached between his legs, feeling the fuzzy head and he pushed again. It moved even further, its shoulders out now. Seokjin sucked in a lungful of air and then pushed his pup the rest of the way out. He pulled it up to his chest immediately, and he struggled to stand up.

“Jin no. It’s over.” Jimin said. Youngjae stood over the body of the dead wolf. Blood was everywhere and way more neck muscle was ripped from the beta’s body than needed to be. Jimin stepped back into the nest, reaching for Seokjin’s pup. Seokjin snarled at him. “Jin, let me see. I need to make sure it’s okay. You shouldn’t have pushed it out like that.”

Seokjin trembled and he reluctantly let Jimin touch his pup. Jimin bit his lip and took the pup out of Seokjin’s arms. Jimin pressed on the tiny chest and cleared mucus and gunk from the pup’s face, anxiously trying to get the pup to start breathing. But there was no heartbeat and Jimin reluctantly picked up the second pup’s blanket. 

“Seokjin…” Jimin said softly.

Seokjin sat up anxiously, reaching for the pup. “It’s mine. Please.” Seokjin said.

“Jin. It’s not…it didn’t make it Seokjinie. It’s a stillborn. There’s nothing we can do.”

“No!” Seokjin pulled the pup into his arms, letting his firstborn rest on his lap as he touched his second pup. “She can’t be gone.” He whispered. “I can’t have lost her…” Tears dripped from his eyes and his body shook. “I let Namjoon down.” He trembled with silent tears and Jimin sat back, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and the three omegas started, heads whipping towards the bedroom door before they scented their mates under the thick smell of blood. Youngjae leapt to his feet, running to the stairs before darting back in. “They’re all okay.” He said before running down the stairs and into Jaebum’s arms. “Go to Seokjin.” Youngjae said to Namjoon. “He…he lost one.”

Namjoon looked up at the stairs and nudged Hoseok to go ahead of him. With Yoongi still in his arms, the three of them stepped into Seokjin’s room. Jimin looked up in alarm as Namjoon lay Yoongi down just inside of the nest and Jimin went over to his mate, relaxing slightly as Yoongi blinked his eyes open wearily.

Namjoon knelt down beside Seokjin, tugging the omega into his arms. Hoseok lifted Seokjin’s first pup off of the omega’s lap, wrapping it in his blanket and pressing it against his chest. Seokjin was trembling with sobs. “I’m so sorry. I tried. I couldn’t. Joon please. I’m…I can’t. It hurts and I need.”

Namjoon shushed him with a gentle kiss. “Seokjinie, its okay. It’s not your fault. I should have been here. I would have made all of this okay. I would have taken your pain away. None of this is your fault.”

“Is he gone?” Seokjin asked.

“Yes Seokjinie. He’s gone. His whole pack is dead. They’ll never touch us again. You did so well sweetie. You had both pups on your own without us.”

“But she didn’t make it.” Seokjin whimpered and he pressed his face into Namjoon’s shoulder. 

“That’s not your fault. How could it be your fault Seokjinie. Here let me have her.” He said softly and took the dead pup from Seokjin’s arms, setting it down behind him. “We’ll bury her when you feel better sweetheart. You did nothing wrong. This is my fault sweetie.” He kissed Seokjin’s forehead. “Can I see the other one? Did you name it?”

Seokjin sniffled and reached for the pup. Hoseok gently placed the tiny body in Seokjin’s arms. “It’s a boy. I…I didn’t name him. I had him and then we were attacked and I tried to have her sooner because I was scared and I thought he would kill Youngjae and Jimin and I needed to have them born so I could run and Namjoon I’m so sorry.”

Namjoon shushed him. “Don’t ever apologize. You did so well sweetie. You did everything right. Let me see the little one okay?”

Seokjin nodded and Namjoon opened up the blanket slightly. “Look at his beautiful fur.” Hoseok breathed.

Namjoon hummed in agreement. “Do you want to name him sweetie?” Seokjin shook his head, tears still trickling down his cheeks. “Seokjinie, you just gave me the most beautiful, healthy little pup. He’s going to be an alpha someday, I know it. I want you to name your pup, my successor.”

Seokjin looked up at Namjoon. “Jungkook. I want to name him Jungkook.”

Namjoon pressed a kiss to Seokjin’s lips. “That’s perfect.” He pulled Seokjin and Hoseok into his arms, the pup held tight in Seokjin’s arms. “You were perfect Seokjinie. I’m so fucking proud of you. My mate. My beautiful mate. Mother to my pup. Fuck Seokjin I love you so much.” Seokjin sobbed and pressed his face into Namjoon’s firm chest, hoping to forget all the pain of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	16. "Hobi, did you ever have pups?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings for this chapter...I go into Hoseok's back story so I guess here's the tags for it:  
> -mentions of past abuse, miscarriages, and non-consentual sex  
> but everything else is okay...just letting you know in case that triggers you in any way.
> 
> I'm sorry for such a delay in any updates for anything. After the last chapter I totally lost my writing mojo and I just got it back...so...my bad. But there's an update now (yay)

Dealing with Wonshik was probably the most interesting thing to happen in the hours that followed. Seokjin was convinced to leave his nest while Namjoon put the soiled blankets in the wash and the omega clutched his sleeping pup to his chest as he curled up on the couch. Hoseok sat beside him, stroking Seokjin’s hair and soothing him with gentle touches. Everyone else sat around the living room, bandaging up their wounds.

Yugyeom’s right wrist had been sprained and Mark’s ankle had broken and both required some attention. Yoongi had come downstairs with Jimin and fallen asleep again right away. They split off into their cliques of mates leaving Wonshik sitting off to the side awkwardly. His left arm hung limply but he said nothing as the alphas finally had confirmed their packs were all going to be okay and took note of him for the first time.

“Who are you?” Namjoon asked.

“My name is Wonshik. I uh…I guess I thought I’d be able to get away from my pack. You guys had the upper hand. I wasn’t actually expecting you’d end up killing all of them.”

“You’re an omega?” Jinyoung asked, slight confusion on his face. 

“Ah, yeah. I’ve been on suppressants since I was eighteen. I still have heats, but I smell like a beta. I’ve been Kuro’s sex slave since I was thirteen.”

“Thirteen?” Hoseok sat forward suddenly. “Who sold you?”

“Um I don’t remember. My pack was attacked when I was young and I was held in some storage unit for about a week before I was sold to Kuro.”

“Does the name Kim Rinson mean anything to you?” Hoseok asked.

Wonshik nodded eagerly. “Yeah, yeah I remember him. He was big and…oh god did you…it happened to you?”

Hoseok nodded anxiously. “I was older than you. Fifteen. But I remember it. It was…” He trailed off suddenly as he realized everyone was looking at him in shock. He suddenly pressed himself back into the couch. “I…um.”

Namjoon fixed him with a look that clearly said they would be discussing this later before turning back to Wonshik. “How can I trust that you will bring no harm to either of our packs?”

“Well, I don’t…I don’t know. If you want you can put me in a room with the lock on the other side of the door. I won’t try to run away or anything. I would never want to hurt any of you. You, well him, he saved me.” He gestured to Hoseok with his good arm. “And I know what it’s like to have pups, so if anything seeing your pup brings up those motherly instincts again.” He glanced at Seokjin before staring down at his lap. “At any rate there are more of you than me. And my arm is busted so I wouldn’t want to risk it anyway.”

Namjoon looked over at Jaebum. “Any ideas?”

“Maybe. There’s this really bizarre pack that Mark is pretty close with. But…they’re pretty strange. Mark?”

Mark looked up at Jaebum for a moment, before nodding. “Oh yeah, um they have a vampire.”

Wonshik’s eyes widened and Namjoon’s pack looked surprised. “Vampires don’t come this far south do they?”

Mark shrugged. “This one did. But he’s not…he’s not bitey I guess. There’s two wolves and a human in that pack too.”

“Wait, they’re okay with a human being in that pack?” Jinyoung suddenly said, turning to look at Mark so sharply that the older beta’s arm fell off of Jinyoung’s shoulder.

Mark nodded. “Um yeah. I mean if I didn’t know better I’d have thought Leo was a wolf. I mean he kind of seems like the dangerous alpha type. He’s scary as shit man.”

Jinyoung frowned. “Why the fuck do you spend so much time over there? You never told me about them.”

“Wait can we get back to the vampire thing?” Wonshik asked.

“Oh yeah.” Mark turned around. “Well Hakyeon isn’t actually bitey. He lives off of his mate’s blood I guess. At least that’s what they told me. And Sanghyuk is a really cool alpha I guess. He’s kinda young though. But they’re a cool pack I guess.”

“None of them would try and…hurt me right?” Wonshik’s voice lingered on the word hurt for a second too long. 

Mark shook his head. “No. They’re really nice. They’d be probably the best people to recover with. At least in my opinion.”

Jinyoung flicked Mark. “I’m coming with you next time you go over for a visit. You seem too friendly with them.”

Mark glared at him. “Mate me and you won’t be so jealous bitch.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened. Jaebum clicked his tongue. “If that works for you, are you willing to come back with us?”

Wonshik nodded and Jaebum looked over at Namjoon for confirmation. The other alpha nodded in agreement. “I have a spare room you can use tonight.” Namjoon considered for a moment. “Actually there is something that we can do to guarantee that you won’t hurt anyone in our packs.”

Jaebum looked over at him in surprise. “You mean mark him?”

Namjoon nodded. “Would you be willing to do that?”

Wonshik looked slightly confused. “What do you mean exactly?”

“If the alpha of a pack marks an untrusted or unfamiliar wolf, it prevents that wolf from harming anyone in their pack. It’s a binding claim of protection. In turn it also means that none of us can physically harm you in any way either.”

“You’d both have to? Will that prevent anyone from ever claiming me as their pack in the future?”

Jaebum shook his head. “Not at all. We wouldn’t suggest it if it would diminish your chances to be in another, healthier, pack some day.”

Wonshik nodded. “Okay. Um, go ahead then.”

Namjoon got up and walked over to the omega. “Would you like me to set your arm?” He asked.

“Um I guess. It’s okay though. I’m…I’m okay.”

“If I don’t put it back into place now, I won’t be able to after I mark you. It would count as hurting you.”

“Oh. Um, sure. Go ahead.”

Namjoon put his left hand on Wonshik’s shoulder and felt along the joint before reaching for the omega’s wrist with his other hand. He lifted Wonshik’s arm up a bit. “I’ll count to three okay?” Wonshik nodded at him and Namjoon started counting. “One...two…” He never reached three and twisted the arm into place sharply, causing the omega to cry out in pain. Namjoon patted his other shoulder gently for a moment. “You okay?”

“Bitch.” Was all Wonshik said in response, rubbing his shoulder with a grimace. “Did you want to bite me?”

Namjoon nodded. “It’s in a different sort of place though.”

“Where?”

“Back of the neck.”

Wonshik looked down suddenly. “Will it be permanent?” He asked in a soft voice.

Namjoon nodded slowly. “Why?”

“I…I’ve had a lot of permanent marks I guess.” He stood up and turned around, tugging up his shirt as he did so. Long scars of slash marks decorated his back, bite marks filled in the spaces between them, and there were even distinct scars from burns on the omega’s flesh. When Wonshik turned around again his head was ducked in shame.

Hoseok walked over to Wonshik hesitantly. “All this from Kuro?”

Wonshik shook his head. “Not just Kuro. All…all of them.”

Hoseok folded the omega into his arms. “I’m so sorry.”

“We won’t mark you Wonshik.” Jaebum said. “I can sense that you are being genuine with everything you’re saying. You’re not lying to us about anything. Namjoon I’ll take responsibility for him. In fact, as soon as Jackson gets here I think we’ll head out. Your pack clearly needs a lot of time to recuperate and you’ll be a lot better off doing that without all the rest of us here.”

Namjoon nodded. Jackson arrived about an hour later. He helped get Jaebum and his pack all loaded into their two cars and they pulled out about fifteen minutes later, Wonshik bundled into the back of Jackson’s car with Mark and Jinyoung.

As soon as they had left, Namjoon led his mates upstairs, letting Seokjin bury himself under the freshly washed blankets. Hoseok slotted himself behind the omega, settling a protective hand on Seokjin’s hip. Namjoon went back downstairs to carry Yoongi back to him and Jimin’s bedroom and the omega followed along, doting on the still sleeping Yoongi. When Namjoon got back upstairs, he settled himself cross legged inside the nest, his fingers stroking Seokjin’s hair and his other hand resting over little Jungkook.

“Would you like to explain yourself Hoseok?” Namjoon asked.

Hoseok pressed his face into Seokjin’s shoulder. “I don’t know where to begin.”

“Start with the bit where you were a sex slave?”

Hoseok sighed. “I…I well, I guess. Namjoon I don’t know. Even Jimin didn’t know.”

“Hoseok, start talking. How much of a shock do you think that was to your mate and alpha, not to mention Jin?”

“When I was fourteen, I was a foolish young wolf. I was going to be an omega and I was promised to an alpha. But I didn’t want that life. I ran away from the pack one night and was living the dream. I sort of explored the country for a few months with another couple wolves my own age. Two of them eventually went home, but the other one and myself were captured before we could do the same. I was days away from going home when we were kidnapped. He held us for a couple weeks. My friend died before we were released, and even then I was only released to be the sex slave of an alpha and his pack of two betas. They could tell I was going to be an omega and they really liked the idea of making me fat with pups.”

“Hobi…did you ever have pups?” Seokjin asked softly.

Hoseok pressed his nose into the crook of Seokjin’s neck. “Yes.” He said quietly. “Five of them. I had one my first year and never saw her again, and then three miscarriages before I was seventeen. I showed up on my parent’s doorstep days away from having my last pup and I presented as a beta two weeks after I had him. He…he didn’t make it. I honestly wasn’t expecting him to.” His voice said quietly.

“How did you get away?” Namjoon asked, his hands already tightened into fists, clearly willing to set out immediately to disembowel said alpha for what he had done.

“They let me go. I…I wasn’t good enough for them. I was old enough to have presented, especially with the sheer quantity of fuckings I got in a day. I was having mini heats every month, but nothing like a true omega. I told them what pack my parents were in and they left me on my parent’s doorstep in the dead of night.” Hoseok had sat up, moving to sit against the wall, fingering at the hem of his shirt. It was about a month after I lost the pup when we switched to Jimin’s pack. I…I left it all behind me. I never told anyone. And when I asked my parents if it was possible to give me back to the alpha I had been promised to four years before, well…Namjoon I lied to you when I told you about my past. He never rejected me…he had never told me he loved me either. He had already moved on and found a new mate. It didn’t matter that I had been a sex slave and had pups, he was already uninterested and had a family and pack of his own.”

“Hoseok, why didn’t you tell us this before?”

“How could I? I can barely stand to admit that any of this happened to me now, why would I have wanted my new mates to know just how much baggage I carried with me?” Hoseok sighed, closing his eyes. “Honestly, until I met you two, I never thought anyone would ever make me feel as safe and protected and loved as my parents did. I thought if I told you that I would lose both of you.”

Namjoon tugged Hoseok into his arms. “Never. What happened to you doesn’t define the kind of person you are. It doesn’t change how wonderful of a mate you have been to both of us.”

“I love you Hoseok.” Seokjin said softly as he rolled onto his back to look up at his mates. “I…I think I understand why you didn’t want to have pups so much now. Loosing one…” His voice caught and Hoseok gently squeezed Seokjin’s shoulder. “But now that I’ve had Jungkook, do you…can you…I guess what I want to ask, is do you want to feed him his first meal? I think…you really ought to be the one to do it since you were denied that right before.”

Hoseok swallowed tightly, blinking away tears. “I can’t do that Jin. You…you worked so hard to have him. I can’t deny you that.”

Seokjin shook his head, sitting up before placing Jungkook into Hoseok’s arms. The pup sniffled a bit and then pawed his way up to peek out of his blanket. “I’ll go downstairs and get the formula.” Namjoon said.

“I’ll go with you.” Seokjin said to Namjoon, leaning forward to press a kiss to Hoseok’s lips before standing up, leaving Hoseok alone with little Jungkook.

Hoseok looked down at the tiny pup and lightly ran his fingers along Jungkook’s fur. “Hey.” He said softly. Jungkook nuzzled into Hoseok’s touch, mewling slightly as his tiny stomach grumbled audibly. “You’re hungry aren’t you little guy. Well…your eomma and appa are getting you some food right now. They want me to feed you…but I’m kinda scared to be honest. I’ve never done this before. You’re really cute though.”

Namjoon and Seokjin looked in at Hoseok beginning to bond with Jungkook and Seokjin wrapped his arms around Namjoon’s torso, squeezing lightly. Namjoon hissed as Seokjin brushed against a healing wound and Hoseok looked up at them. The spell broken, the two walked back into the room, a bottle of formula in Seokjin’s hand. Seokjin sat down beside Hoseok and pulled the blankets away from Jungkook’s face. “Here, hold the bottle like this.” Seokjin instructed softly, pressing the bottle into Hoseok’s hand before cupping Hoseok’s hand in his own. He guided the bottle to Jungkook’s lips. A slight smile lit up Hoseok’s face as Jungkook started suckling eagerly.

“Look…he’s…he’s eating for me.” Hoseok said excitedly.

Namjoon smiled fondly. “Of course he is Hobi. You make a wonderful mother too.” He said settling down beside Hoseok. He pressed a kiss to the beta’s cheek. “And if you never want a pup, I still know you’ll be an awesome mother to little Kookie as well.”

Hoseok paused before turning to look at Namjoon. “I think…I think I’d be ready to have a pup of my own. I think I can do that. Will you…Namjoon will you give me my own pup?” He asked.

Namjoon smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Hoseok’s cheek where a tear had tracked down his face. “Of course Hobi. Anything for you my beautiful precious mate.”

Seokjin kissed Hoseok’s other kiss. “We love you Hobi. All of us.” As if to prove Seokjin’s point, Jungkook pushed the bottle away and licked Hoseok’s hand. “Even Kookie.” Seokjin added, smiling at Hoseok.

Hoseok looked down. “Thank you…I love you both and I’m glad I didn’t lose you.”

“You can’t get rid of us that easy Hobi.” Namjoon said, pulling Hoseok against his side, pressing a kiss to Hoseok’s temple. “We love you too. Now pay attention, Jungkook is eating your finger instead of the bottle and the poor thing wants to eat.” Namjoon nudged Jungkook in the right direction and Hoseok laughed slightly at the pup’s struggles.

“God he’s really freaking cute.” Hoseok said. “You did so good.” He said to Seokjin, and the omega beamed in pride.

“Couldn’t have done it without my mates.” He said with a smile. “Both of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the update...this fic is actually winding down for a bit. I haven't figured out if there will be a sequel Taekook fic or if I will make updates on this one 18 years in the future or what...but as far as the sort of timeline for this entire series, this fic is already a year ahead of the Got7 one. This will be one of the last chapters for now I think. There will be more updates on the Got7 fic, and I will begin writing Vixx and Monsta X spin off series in the near future. I'm not ending this because I don't know if I can...but I'll be redirecting my attention to the spin off series'. I hope to see you all there (our bangtan boys will feature in most if not all spin off series btw). And thanks for sticking with this fic. Some Yoonmin next chapter and then we'll see what I do next. (the finality of all this is scaring me...THIS ISN'T ENDING YET. I PROMISE). Okay I love you all! Chau~
> 
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	17. "I named her"

Yoongi woke up in his own bed, Jimin’s scent wrapped around him. Jimin hummed at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Hey.” He said softly.

“Did I die?” Yoongi asked.

Jimin shook his head. “No. But you were hurt pretty bad. You’ve been asleep for awhile.”

Yoongi groaned and moved to sit up. “What the fuck happened?”

“Um, we won?”

Yoongi glowered at Jimin and pressed a hand to his temple. “No shit.” He sat up all the way and looked at Jimin. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m okay. Better now that you’re awake.”

Yoongi opened his arms and invited Jimin to sit in his lap. “You’re not hurt at all right?”

Jimin shook his head. “A couple scratches is all. I’m pretty much healed already.”

“Is it just our pack now?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay well let’s get up. I want something to eat. Want to make something together?”

Jimin brightened. “You want to cook with me?”

“Nope. I want to cook _for_ you. Let’s go.” He got off of the bed and put his arm around Jimin’s shoulders. When they got to the kitchen, Yoongi sat at one of the barstools at the island. “You don’t mind fetching stuff for me do you? I’ll cook but I don’t think I have the energy to get up that much.”

“I don’t mind.” Jimin said and leaned over to kiss Yoongi. “Can I ask you something?” 

Yoongi looked over at Jimin as his mate brought over the cookbook. “Yeah what’s up love?”

Jimin sat down beside Yoongi as they opened up the cookbook. “Can we maybe talk about having pups?”

Yoongi looked up. “Pups?”

“I mean I know you don’t like them cuz they’re loud and annoying and whatever, but seeing Jin have one, and seeing him lose one…I don’t know. I want one. I want one with you.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to have one?”

Jimin shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never really tried. And after my first heat I went on birth control just to be safe.”

“Well, if you’d like, you can stop taking it.”

“Really?”

Yoongi nodded. “I realized today that I love you more than anything. I thought I would lose you, or anyone else from the pack, and it scared me. I want you to be happy, and if you want pups, I want to give them to you.”

“Really?” Jimin asked, tears in his eyes.

Yoongi smiled. “Yeah Jimin.” He leaned forward to kiss Jimin’s lips and then brushed away the tears from the omega’s cheeks. “I’ll give you as many pups as you want.” He promised.

“Fuck Yoongi, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Jimin.”

 

\---   
The next morning, Seokjin finally let Namjoon bring the four of them downstairs. With Yoongi and Jimin in tow, the pack headed out into the backyard where Namjoon dug a shallow grave for the pup Seokjin had lost. They had a moment of silence before placing flowers on the grave and Seokjin shooed everyone inside. The omega knelt down beside the grave, Jungkook in his arms, and took a shaky breath before speaking.

“I guess it’s just hard for me to let go. I carried you both for so long and now I only get to keep and raise one of you.” He pressed a kiss to Jungkook’s head. “I won’t ever forget you. Kookie is always going to know about his little sister.” He looked at Jungkook. “Should we name your sister?” Seokjin asked softly. He considered for a moment. “Minah. I want to name you Minah.” He sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t do better. Maybe if I’d tried harder or done something differently you’d still be alive.”

He stood up, unsure of what to say. Jungkook whimpered in his arms and after casting a lingering glance at the tiny grave, he whispered an ‘I love you’ and went back inside. Namjoon enfolded Seokjin in his arms.

“I’ll give you another pup Jin. Everything will be perfect this time I promise.”

Seokjin looked up. “Okay.” He nuzzled his face into Namjoon’s chest. “I named her.” He said softly.

“You did? What did you name her?” He asked softly.

“Minah. I named her Minah.”

“That’s a beautiful name.” Namjoon replied. Jungkook’s mewl of hunger caught their attention and Namjoon pulled back to take the pup out of Seokjin’s arms. “Let’s get you fed little guy.” He said, heading into the kitchen. Seokjin followed and found Hoseok sitting at the table. The beta beckoned the omega to sit next to him. Seokjin settled himself in Hoseok’s lap and kissed his mate.

“Did you hear what I named my other pup?” He asked.

Hoseok smiled. “Yeah. It’s such a pretty name. You know, I’m really proud of you Jin. You did more than I ever did when I was having pups. I didn’t even name them.”

“Did you name your first one?”

He was quiet for a minute. “Yeah, I named her.” He said softly.

“Do you…do you want to tell me her name?”

Hoseok shook his head. “She’s a part of my past. I don’t know if I want to trudge that all back up.”

Seokjin pecked him on the cheek. “Well if you decide you want to look for her one day, you know Joon and I will be by your side every step until you find her.”

Hoseok smiled. “You’re so sweet Jin. Thanks.”

Seokjin grinned. “Of course. I love you Hobi.”

Namjoon walked back into the room, Jungkook nursing a bottle and the alpha sat on the chair beside his mates. “You two are being mushy without me. That’s highly unfair.”

Hoseok grinned, tightening his grip around Seokjin’s waist. “Then you shouldn’t leave us alone together.”

Namjoon smirked. “Or maybe I should. Someone’s got to take care of the baby while you two play.”

“Are you happy Joon?” Seokjin asked softly.

Namjoon nodded. “Of course. You’ve had my pup. I have all my favorite people under the same roof, healthy and together. We’ll have more pups. Our pack is going to get bigger I’m sure of it.” He glanced down at Jungkook. “And he’s going to be an alpha someday. I’d be honored to have our firstborn pup lead this pack one day.”

Seokjin flushed slightly and grinned at his alpha. “You think so?”

Namjoon nodded. “I know it.” He looked at Seokjin. "Are you happy?"

Seokjin looked between his mates and then at his pup. "Yeah. I'm happy Namjoon."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Well you're gonna have to move because my leg just fell asleep." Hoseok complained with a grin, shifting Seokjin slightly. 

"Aw Hobi, aren't you happy too?"

Hoseok kissed Seokjin's cheek. "Yeah Seokjinie. I'm happy. And maybe I'll look for my first pup someday. We could have her in our pack couldn't we?" Hoseok asked.

Namjoon nodded. "If that's what she wants then of course. Anything for you my sweet Hoseok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter set in this part of the time frame. I'll be writing a separate fic later on with Taekook and co, but for now this fic is done. This has been quite a ride, I've loved every minute of it, and I hope you guys stick with my sequel series in the meantime.   
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	18. Epiloge/Preview

“Mom! Why the fuck can’t I have TaeTae over?” Jungkook snapped bitterly.

Seokjin sighed as he looked at his son. Jungkook was 15, Taehyung 17, and from what Jackson and BamBam had said, Taehyung had presented earlier that week as a beta. “I already told you, his parents said Taehyung is adjusting to his body now that he’s presented and he needs rest.”

“Really mom, how hard can it be to get used to your own body let alone being a beta? Betas are the normal ones. No heats or ruts unless they’ve got alpha or omega mates. I feel sorry for Hoseok.”

Seokjin raised an eyebrow and as if on cue, Hoseok appeared. He wrapped his arms around Seokjin from behind and rested his chin down on the omega’s shoulders, his fingers trailing on Seokjin’s belly. Jungkook looked a bit frightened as he realized Hoseok had heard what he’d said, but he resolutely didn’t apologize.

“I have an alpha Kookie. My body decides for me to go into heats and I’ve never had a rut. I’m no different from the average beta.”

“Except you get twice the sex.” Jungkook mumbled.

“Jungkook!” Seokjin said with a startled tone and flicked his son on the arm.

“Mom, please just let me see Tae. I miss him.”

Seokjin sighed. “I already told you that we have to wait until he’s ready. Jackson and BamBam said he hasn’t stopped sleeping for most of the week. He’s not going to have the energy to hang out with you.”

Jungkook huffed in frustration. “I’ll go ask dad.” He said in a miffed tone and stormed up the stairs.

Hoseok spun Seokjin around and gently pushed him against the counter, leaning down to kiss him firmly. “When do you plan to tell him?” Hoseok asked softly.

“When he’s mature enough to handle being a big brother again.” Seokjin teased.

“Yah!” They heard Jungkook yell. “Hoseok! Channie kicked me.”

Delighted giggles sounded as Chanyeol and Jongdae barreled down the stairs. Jungkook chased after them but they were already buried in the protection of Hoseok who ruffled the hair of his sons playfully. “Channie, you know better. Apologize to Kookie.” He said.

Chanyeol turned to where his half-brother stood on the steps. “I’m sorry hyung.” He said softly.

Jungkook’s sour expression dropped and he headed down the stairs and squatted in front of Chanyeol. “It’s okay kiddo. Just don’t do it again.”

A slightly wicked grin crossed Chanyeol’s face and Jungkook stood up quickly. Hoseok swept Chanyeol up in his arms and tucked him against his hip. “That’s enough kiddo. Let’s leave your hyung alone. Why don’t you go find Baekhyun and go play outside for awhile.”

“But dad, Baekhyun is too little. He doesn’t like our games.” Chanyeol protested.

“Baekhyun is two years younger than you, just like Kookie is two years younger than TaeTae but they’re best friends right?” Hoseok walked down the hallway towards Jimin and Yoongi’s room, hoping Baekhyun would be up from his nap. Jongdae trailed alongside, his hand locked around Hoseok’s.

Chanyeol furled his nose. “They make the ugly kissy faces you and dad and Seokjin make.”

Hoseok stopped in his tracks for a second. “Well that’s what happens when you grow up, you start to like people and then you make the kissy faces.”

“Is that how babies come from?” Jongdae asked.

“Yeah. If you do the kissy face enough, sometimes it’s enough to make a baby.”

“Ewwww.” The twins said and Chanyeol squirmed out of his mom’s arms as Hoseok stopped in front of the door. Hoseok knocked gently and Jimin’s clear voice welcomed them in.

“Ah are you boys looking for Baekhyun? He’s just waking up from his nap.” Jimin looked up from the bed to smile at Hoseok while the twins ran past him to Baekhyun’s bedroom. “How the hell do you handle twins? I’m exhausted and I only have to watch Baekhyun.”

Hoseok shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. But did we tell you Jin pupped again?”

Jimin sat up. “Really? Fuck that’s amazing.”

Suddenly a trio of shouts and screams from the next room sounded and then the three pups barreled out of the room. Yoongi groaned and rolled over, pushing his face into Jimin’s chest. “Fuckin’ scoundrels.” He murmured.

Jimin pushed him. “One of them is our kid remember?” He said teasingly.

“‘M not puttin’ my dick in you again if you shit out another one.” Yoongi replied.

“You’re so gross Yoongi. TMI.” Hoseok groaned.

“Then you’d better leave. That was your cue.” He replied.

Jimin giggled. “I’ll be out later. Keep an eye on Baekhyun for me k?”

Hoseok nodded. “Of course.” He left the room quietly and headed back to the kitchen. Seokjin was cooking something cheerfully and sighed and leaned back into Hoseok’s arms when the beta came to stand behind him again. Hoseok began to lick and suckle at the omega’s neck and Seokjin let out a low rumble of pleasure.

“Fuck don’t do that.” He hissed.

Hoseok grinned. “Why not? You seem to like it.”

Seokjin groaned and turned off the stove, moving the pan to a cool burner and turned to face Hoseok. He pushed his front to the beta and Hoseok could feel the omega’s cock pressing insistently against him. His eyebrows raised. “You forget that I’m extra horny now. Now we don’t get to have lunch because you need to take me back to our room and fuck me until I can’t see. Your fault.” He said, poking the beta before heading up the stairs. Hoseok followed close behind and they walked into the room.

Namjoon was there as expected but so was Jungkook. Seeing him, Hoseok suddenly remembered something Chanyeol had mentioned. Seokjin had frowned at the sight of his son sitting on the bed with Namjoon, but the omega simply settled down next to his alpha, noting when the alpha’s nostrils flared as he scented Seokjin.

“I just don’t understand. If he’s a beta why do I need to stay away from him? He’s my best friend.”

Namjoon sighed. “It’s not the best idea. He’s tired and the only way for him to comfortably finish the adjustment as quickly as possible is for him to rest as long as he can. He’s not back in school yet and that means he can’t be social yet either.”

“But dad, he’s a beta and I’ve not yet presented. It’s not like anything can happen.” Hoseok scoffed from the doorway. Jungkook whirled and stared at the beta. “What?” He asked accusingly.

“At what point did you two start kissing?” Hoseok asked casually.

Both Namjoon and Seokjin looked surprised and Jungkook looked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “What?” Seokjin asked.

Hoseok waved his question away. “I asked you a question Kookie. When did you two start making out?”

Jungkook began to blush, his eyes turning down to stare at his hands. “I don’t remember exactly.”

“Be honest with us Jungkook. You’re not in trouble yet unless you start lying to us.” Namjoon said firmly.

Jungkook sighed. “It was like November I think. Maybe October. We were at school and it just sort of happened. We were sitting together and then TaeTae just leaned over and kissed me. We didn’t talk about it for weeks, but then it happened again. And I had wanted it to happen so I was the one who kissed him.”

“Do you like him enough to want to mate with him?” Seokjin asked.

“Yes.” Jungkook said instantly. “I’ve liked him since we were kids. He smells good and he’s sweet and funny and you don’t understand how much I miss him.”

Namjoon smiled gently. “I can understand. Have you two had sex?”

Jungkook shook his head. “No. We’ve wanted to wait. Neither of us are ready for it yet. And I know you guys would kill me if I did.”

Namjoon nodded. “You’d be grounded for sure. But do you understand now why you can’t go see him?” The alpha asked.

Jungkook shook his head. “No. If I’m to be his mate, why do I have to stay away?”

Seokjin sighed and reached for his son’s arm. “Because his body would respond to you. He’d go into either a heat or a rut depending on what you’ll be and the only way to help him would be to sleep with him. You already said you’re not ready for that, and even if you weren’t, 15 is too young for you to present.”

“What do you mean present?”

“Your body would present as soon as Taehyung’s responded to yours. If you’re an alpha you’d pop a knot as soon as he enters his pseudo heat, and if you’re an omega, you’d go into a heat right away. If you’re a beta then you might find that the both of you can’t stand the smell of each other and I doubt you’d want to go see him only for your body to tell you that you can’t be his mate because of how bad he smells.”

Jungkook looked saddened by this but nodded. “So when he comes back to school I can see him?”

“Yes. But you both are forbidden to have sex until you have presented. You’re too young and I don’t want any more babies around the house.” Namjoon said.

“Yah.” Seokjin said with a light smack to Namjoon’s arm. “You’re the one who put them in me.”

Namjoon grinned. “True.” He said and leaned over to kiss Seokjin.

“Ew.” Jungkook said and turned to Hoseok. “Does it really not gross you out when they...wait. Hold up. Mom...I’m your only pup, and all the other pups in the house are 5 and older. The fuck do you guys mean babies? Are you pregnant again?” Jungkook asked in surprise.

Seokjin pushed Namjoon away and nodded with a broad smile, ignoring the alpha pawing at him.

“Yeah. You can expect a younger sibling in the winter.” Seokjin said with a smile.

“Wow. Mom I didn’t know.”

“I hadn’t told you yet.”

“Why not?” Jungkook replied.

“I didn’t know if you were ready for more siblings yet.”

Jungkook stood up quickly. “I’ll go watch the beagles.” He said with a grin and headed out the door.

“I thought he’d never leave.” Namjoon said with a growl and pushed Seokjin to the bed. “What were you two up to before you walked in? You smell delicious.” Namjoon said.

Hoseok walked up to the bed and sat behind his alpha, pressing a kiss to Namjoon’s cheeks. “All I wanted was to give him a simple hickey but he had to get all hard on me for no reason.”

Namjoon laughed and kissed Seokjin deeply. “Well I guess we have to fix poor Seokjin’s problem now don’t we?” He said cheerfully.

Seokjin perked up and pulled his mates to the bed with him. “You’d better or I’ll kick you both out of the nest I just started building.”

Namjoon and Hoseok shared a glance and grinned. “You’d never do that.” Hoseok said with a grin, and pressed a kiss to Seokjin’s cheek. 

“You love us too much to do that.”

Seokjin pouted. “Fine, but one of you needs to hurry up and fuck me before I change my mind.”

Namjoon laughed. “As you wish my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is officially the end. Two whole months of working on this fic and I'm kinda sad it's over (but there's so much more to come). Thank you all for reading and enjoying this fic and check out the spin off series since I have so many wonderful things planned. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this epilogue chapter, as it's a taste of what's to come later down the road of the whole series when I start writing the Taekook series. Stay tuned for that! Chau~
> 
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


End file.
